


CTFMeister's Christmas Prompt Bonanza

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Progression, Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Body Part Swap, Breaking, Breast Expansion, Centaur, Cock Transformation, Cock Worship, Corruption, Cuntboy, Dick Growth, Domination, F/F, F/M, Female on Animal, Female to Futanari, Femdom, Femininity Drain, Fleshlights, Fluff, Fusion, Futa on Male, Futanari, Gender Bender, Gyaru, Headswap, Horses, Humantaur, Incest, Inflation, M/M, Male to Female, Male to Futanari, Mind Break, Monster - Freeform, Monster Transformation, Multi-Dick, Muscle Growth, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Pussy Head, Race Change, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reality Bending, Selfcest, Transformation, Twink, Twinning, Unaware Transformation, Weight Gain, Yuri, bimbo, bimbofication, female to male, heat - Freeform, sissification, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last set of prompts, because I've begun taking them once again! Throughout the entirety of this Christmas, I'll be posting one Christmas-themed most likely Fire Emblem-related prompt on my twitter until it hits the 25th. The content ranges from very fetishy to outright bizarre, so be warned when looking inside! But if you're interested in participating, be sure to send a prompt here to my curious cat! (https://curiouscat.me/CTFMeister) [For more information on prompts you can also check my twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister/status/1333720727984492544?s=20]
Relationships: Alfonse/Fjorm/Veronica/Eir/Peony/Sharena, Alm/Anthiese | Celica/Efi | Faye, Anna/Marth, Belka | Beruka/Camilla/Luna | Selena, Camilla/Camilla (Fire Emblem), Camilla/Elise, Camilla/Elise/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Noire (Fire Emblem), Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea, Flayn/Seteth (Fire Emblem), Florina/Lyndis (Fire Emblem), Foleo | Forrest/Shigure, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Kana/Felicia/Syalla | Rhajat, Leon | Leo/Takumi, Minerva/Serge | Cherche, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja, Noire/Sallya | Tharja, Sallya | Tharja/Sumia, Serena | Severa/Tiamo | Cordelia, Soleil/Leanne (Fire Emblem), Sophie/Charlotte, Sumia/Cynthia (Fire Emblem), Ursula/Linus (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 60





	1. Relaxing by the Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Seteth lives for these moments, wrapped in a blanket in front of a fireplace in the cold winter night, with his little sister resting her head against his chest. And she loved being surrounded by his tight loving embrace, so warm and intimate as she pounds his pussy raw with her thick cock. What a wonderful present.

Fire crackled loudly from the fireplace, dousing the room with a warm, comfortable glow along with a delicate heat. And on a nearby soft couch sat Seteth and Flayn, lovingly nestled together within the soft covers of a thick blanket, as close as family members could be. Flayn rested her head cozily against Seteth’s stiff chest, her eyes closed and her smile wide as she basked in her father’s warmth. Meanwhile, Seteth looked down at his child with a beaming smile, softly patting her hair with his hand again and again. Though a snowy storm raged outside of their room, the two couldn’t have felt any warmer than they did at this moment.

“Winter is such a wonderful season, isn’t it brother?” Flayn asked with a blissful sigh. “Oops! Hehe~ I meant father~”

“I-It really is~” Seteth responded honestly, his cheeks growing redder as he continued to heat up.

As heartwarming as this scene between father and daughter might have been though, there was something else to it than met the eye. To the average person it might have looked like these two were simply a couple of family members snuggling together. But beneath the mantle of that fluffy heavy blanket laid a shocking fact. Both Seteth and Flayn were completely naked.

Flayn cocked her hips forward with force, causing her father to shiver with pleasure. Though one might have expected a prim, tight, youthful pussy placed at the tip of Flayn’s crotch, instead what protruded outwards was a thick, heavy, long masculine penis, along with a set of fat heavy balls that clung so low they stuck to the seat of the couch. Flayn possessed a cock that wasn’t just big, it was a member that was large enough it could even rival the size of horses.

Similarly, Setheth’s crotch was devoid of any kind of mighty masculine organ for a man of his size. And in its place was a damp, widened, needy slit that was currently being completely filled by Flayn’s girthy penis. His nub-like clit shivered pleasurably as his pussy was taken, his excited feminine juices spilling all over the couch. Sethet’s cunt was horny, slick and ready to take more and more of Flayn’s delicious cock.

With a flurry of commanding, forceful, forward thrusts, Flayn continuously pounded her father’s pussy, using as much strength as her tiny body could muster. The girl’s cock pierced through Seteth’s vaginal folds with strength, parting open his inner walls with the sheer girth of her member. Her hips rocked rhythmically in a series of unforgiving motions, her cute little backside bulging through the blanket her legs forced her to pull back. Though she might not have looked like the mightiest girl, the way she slammed her cock into Seteth’s pussy was certainly impressive.

“Are you enjoying it brother~?” Flayn commented with a teasing tone, her face rubbing Seteth’s bare abs closely while her tiny arms gripped his sides. “Am I warming you up~?”

“Yes Flayn~” Seteth moaned out in response. “That’s right what I needed~”

It had been so long since Seteth had been filled up this good, since he’d held someone this close to his heart. Though usually Seteth wouldn’t have allowed Flayn to do something like this, the cold and loneliness that came with winter had broken his will. Seeing his daughter’s thick member sparked feelings in him he never thought he’d possessed. In the end, he didn’t regret his decision in the slightest. Now that he felt his cunt and heart being filled by Flayn’s loving warmth, he knew he’d made the right choice.

Soon, Flayn’s thrusts began to pick up in speed and force. Seteth’s pussy blasted out thick explosions of feminine orgasm, his voice cracking as he let out exhilarated moans. The couch the two were on began to creak as Flayn’s pounding reached its apex. The sound of the fire behind them and the storm outside was drowned out by the raw, human noise of bodies slamming together. The two could feel their organs shaking with pleasure. Their bodies throbbed as their minds were injected with bliss. It wasn’t just sexual satisfaction what they were feeling. They were also experiencing a wonderful sensation of emotional relief.

Flayn’s balls began to twitch, her urethra opening wide as cum began to spill out from her member. However, the girl felt no need to pull her cock out of Seteth’s vagina. Rather, she slammed the rest of her dick into her father’s pussy with one final blow, letting her cock explode inside of Seteth as her cum flooded his damp organ.

All of Flayn’s mighty seed quickly began to fill Seteth’s insides. His womb was quickly flooded as his every nook and cranny was colored in her juice. She pumped out endless load after load, eventually a little bump formed below Seteth’s belly, a mark of Flayn’s love for him. Once she was done totally creampie-ing her father, Flayn simply let out a sigh of relief, hugging her father closely while her still hardened cock rested happily inside him.

“Mmmmmhhh~ I hope you enjoy my gift, father.” Flayn sighed with a blissful expression, pushing her body as close to Seteth’s as she possibly could. “Perhaps after this holiday, we won’t be as alone anymore~”

Seteth cooed happily, lovingly wrapping his arms around her. Having another child? One that he and Flayn could take care of? He... He would certainly like that~


	2. Camilla's Special Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla was always criticized for buying things she wanted as gifts. Well, no more this year! Now that everyone’s transformed into identical clones of her, she can give herself gifts in peace! Finally, people will stop judging her for gifting obscenely large pocket pussies

“Aw, god damn it!”

Kneeling by the big pine tree in the castle’s living room, Hinoka sputtered out angrily as she took out her holiday gift from its present box.

“I can’t believe she gave me this crap again!”

Sitting within her grasp was perhaps one of the strangest objects Hinoka could have ever dreamed of receiving. Its appearance was that of a thick, long purplish tube, the same tame hue of Princess Camilla’s hair. Beneath the object’s soft, rubbery outside was a fully modeled, bumpy tunnel, and resting at one of its ends was a set of vertical flaps that resembled a vagina. _Camilla’s vagina._ Yes, for the winter celebration, Hinoka had received a fleshlight that was an exact copy of Camilla’s tight, womanly pussy.

“Oh, are you speaking about Camilla’s gift?” Princess Azura who sat nearby asked curiously. The refined lady looked down at her own gifted fleshlight in her hands. “Yes, I must agree. Camilla’s gifts are quite... Unorthodox... We don’t even have the equipment to use them.”

“Girls, girls!” The young prince Corrin kneeled beside them in an attempt to ease their worries, his own present fleshlight in hand whilst he smiled at them with comfort. “I know Camilla’s gifts might be a bit over the top, but big sister Camilla means well!”

“Pah!” Hinoka grumbled angrily. “You’re only saying that because you’re planning on using it, aren’t you, perv!?”

“W-W-W-What?!?” Corrin blushed madly. “I’m not going to use it at all!” He tried to deny the accusation. “Although... You have to admit, it does look quite... Appetizing...”

All of a sudden, Corrin found that he could not avert his gaze from the soft, purplish vaginal lips of the pocket pussy Camilla had given to him. His cock began to pulsate within his pants, slowly growing to a thoroughly aroused and erect state. Though he’d never once thought about seriously fucking this little gag gift from the moment he’d got it, now that the idea was in his mind it felt irresistible.

“Hmmmm... Yeah, i-it does look very well made...” Hinoka continued with a monotone voice.

Just like Corrin, the princess suddenly found herself completely mesmerized by the toy in her hand. She possessed no cock with which to use it, yet the idea of getting to try the pussy out caused her own cunt to start gushing and twitching with more arousal than it had ever shown before. With her curiosity piqued, Hinoka took her finger and penetrated the fleshlight’s mound, only for her to grith her teeth and groan in response. The textures of this toy felt so amazing~ So real~ She just wanted to fuck it~~~

“Ahhhh~ I-If only I had a big cock~” Azura moaned out in a hypnotic tone, her mind as taken as that of her siblings.

Unable to hold in her arousal anymore, Azura quickly lifted up her skirt and slammed the fleshlight against her dampening pussy, letting out a pleasured moan as she felt the soft plastic rub against her cunt. Of course, the princess had no way of filling the fake pussy. But this didn’t stop her from trying, as she pushed her clitoris against the gaping hole, thrusting and thrusting over and over again like a woman who’d lost her mind.

“A-Azura what are you doing?!” Corrin gasped with panic, noticing his sister surrender her senses to her bestial pleasures.

“Ah~ Fuck~ Fuck~ Fuck~ Fuck~”

Only for his attention to be taken by Hinoka, who was eagerly doing the same thing. With both of her hands gripping the squishy sex toy, Hinoka greedily thrust her hips forward in set of repeated, horny motions. The stranger thing however was that Hinoka’s clitoris wasn’t just long enough to penetrate the pussy, it was actively growing! Corrin watched in amazement as his sister’s clit slowly grew in girth and length with every one of her manic thrusts. A little pouch of skin formed right underneath it, slowly filling up with every sway of her body until it had formed into a thick sack with two massive testicles. Within just a couple of seconds, Hinoka had grown a fully functioning cock right above her twitching pussy.

And though Corrin should have been absolutely horrified by the changes occurring around him, the boy felt more aroused and excited than he’d ever felt. Throwing away any sort of concern out of his mind, he quickly dropped his pants and began to fuck his fleshlight with the same ardor as his sisters. The response in pleasure was immediate. Corrin moaned out in pleasure as he felt his cock and balls slowly expanding within the fleshlight until it was large enough to fill it completely. But there was also the radiating pleasure he felt as a tight pussy began to open right beneath his sack, expanding and creating a womb to perfectly imitate the pussy he was fucking.

Soon, the trio of royals began to feel the rest of their bodies undergo radical changes. Their legs plumped up considerably, growing larger and thicker as they gave them extra length and width. Their thighs plumped up with fat, their asscheeks filling up considerably until they obtained a beautiful pear-shaped figure that most women would kill for, along with the best backside in all of Nohr.

Next, toned bellies filled up with motherly pudge, their waists shrinking whilst their hips expanded outwards. As their arms and shoulders grew more slender and more feminine, their chests slowly began to expand forward with supple mass and delicious fat that made each one of them grow an amazing set of G-Cup breasts.

To end it all, their heads and faces shifted in different ways, only to arrive at the same result. Their lips plumped up, faces growing softer and more feminine as rough facial features were replaced with softer and cuter ones. Their hair grew out, losing their original hair color in favor of a much more powerful, motherly purple. And in their minds, their identities were slowly overturned by a much stronger, much more feminine personality. One of love, one of lust, one of Camilla.

As the trio’s transformation into full-fledged Camilla clones was completed, they all let out moans of absolute ecstasy. Being Camilla filled them with joy. Getting to fuck Camilla’s pussy with their fat cocks was the best sensation they could have ever imagined. Their dicks greedily slammed into their pocket pussies, their breasts bouncing about as their balls swayed with their every thrust. This was it, the perfect winter festival gift. They were all meant to be Camillas~

Letting out a myriad of harmonic moans in unison, the trio of Camillas happily came inside of their toys, releasing all of their seed happily as the blissful cusp of orgasm enveloped them. Their jizz quickly flooded every one of their fake pussies, but their sperm production was so powerful and fast, that each one found their fleshlights exploding open and causing their sperm to blast everywhere. Though even then they continued to cum and moan happily, their minds unable to process anything other than bliss.

It was only once they’d all released their cum and felt their high slowly dwindle that the Camilla’s relaxed back into the floor, gasping and panting for air as they felt their senses slowly returning to them. Their smiles were wide, their cocks satisfied. Though they all felt some semblance of sadness to breaking their wonderful gifts from Camilla, it also felt like it had been worth it.

“Awww man! I can’t believe our toys broke the very first day...” One of the Camilla’s commented with disappointment.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait for the next winter festival to get new ones...” Another one added, looking at her ripped fleshlight with a saddened expression.

“Don’t worry girls!” The third Camilla tried to sheer them up, wrapping her arms around both of their shoulders. “Luckily, we can just fuck each other’s real pussies until then~”

The trio of Camillas smiled, their cocks growing erect once more. Fucking a real Camilla’s pussy~? Now _that_ was a perfect holiday gift~


	3. Getting to Know your Partner's Steed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Lyn and Florina gave each other the same gift! To think they thought they were being clever giving their wife a “one free night with my steed” coupon. Oh well, I guess they can just kiss, grope, and snort horse cock and balls together.

“Mmmmm~ * _Shlorp Shlorp*_ Oh Lyn~ * _Lam slaaa~*_ How did you know~? * _Glorgp gluup*_ This is exactly what I wanted~~~”

Within the confines of an unassuming stable on a temperate winter day, Florina found herself eagerly kneeling below the imposing body of her wife’s magnificent Sacaean steed. The horse’s fur was a beautiful dirty brown, its legs beefy and its torso imposing. Out of all the horses in Elibe, Sacaean steeds were known for their amazing strength and virility. Which is why Florina was currently nuzzling the horses’s mighty ballsack with a truly enamored expression.

Without any sort of hesitation, the usually shy girl rubbed her entire face against the horse’s hanging testicles. Her tongue happily slathered around them, licking up every little inch of their circumference. Her nose took deep whiffs of the horse’s bestial musk. This magnificent creature’s virility, it’s natural beauty, it caused Florina’s heart to race and her pussy to quiver with unprecedented arousal.

“You too Florina~ _*Shluck shluck shluck*”_ Lyn replied eagerly, her mouth faithfully stuck to Florina’s mount Huey’s thick horse-cock. _“_ Thank you so much~ *Glom lum slick* I absolutely love this gift~!”

Just like Florina, Lyn eagerly pleasured Huey’s titanic horse shaft using her mouth. The girl’s tongue swirled swiftly around the entirety of its tip, slathering it all in her sticky, warm saliva. It even pushed deep into the horse’s urethra, getting a rich, thick taste of the mount’s piss slit. There was not a single inch of Huey’s hefty penis that Lyn did not worship. Her cunt spasmed with glee as she felt the stiff member throb within her grasp. This large bestial cock demanded her pleasure and she was more than happy to provide it.

And so, the two wives happily pleasured their lover’s steed in a bizarre version of partner swap. It had all started as some sort of gag gift where the two had given each other a ‘One free night with my steed’ coupon as a present for the Winter Festival. However, as soon as each girl became acquainted with their partner’s steed’s huge, throbbing member, they were both instantly entranced. It was like acquiring a new addiction. Their dizzying smell, their intense size, and their unforgiving lust. The longer they spent besides the horse cocks, the more obsessed they became.

“Alright~ _*Puaahhh*_ ” Lyn finally released Huey’s cock with a loving kiss. “That’s enough of that. I need you to FUCK me~~”

Instantly turning around with a thoroughly aroused face, Lyn presented her bare pussy to the magnificent pegasus above her. Huey snorted happily in response, his cock throbbing as he felt the heat of the woman’s pussy permeating against his cock. Though his grasp of human language was very limited, he did not need to be a genius to understand what she meant. Pushing his tremendous white body forward, Huey thrust his cock into Lyn’s pussy with force.

Lyn let out a shriek of absolute bliss in response, her eyes crossing and tears forming as she felt his gigantic girth penetrate her tight human cunt. It felt absolutely amazing to have every inch of her body being filled by the beast’s titanic member. Though Lyn was a perfectly normal girl, she felt like she was being reduced to nothing more than an unthinking beast as his cock slammed deep into her womb, like he was making her into his mare.

Soon, Huey began to thrust forward again and again, his fat member conquering every last bit of Lyn’s inside without worry. The girl’s vaginal walls were stretched to their maximum, her womb was pelted with slam after slam. And though the pain and wrongness of the situation was certainly pertinent in Lyn’s mind, she couldn’t help but love every second of it.

“Yesss Huey~” Lyn yelled frantically, her pussy screaming out with every one of his thrusts. “Fuck me~ Mess my insides up~~!!!”

Whilst Lyn’s mating session had devolved into an utterly animalistic chaos, Florina’s love making remained more tender and restrained. The girl was slowly moving her way up the Sacaean horse’s shaft, licking and kissing its length as she worked up to his tip. Once she was in position, her hands gripped the shaft firmly and began to rock it back and forth, gently masturbating the furiously throbbing pole with her soft, dainty fingers.

“You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you~” Florina cooed softly into the horse’s cock. “Let me make you feel good for all your hard work~”

Closing her eyes and pressing her lips against the horse’s shaft, Florina gave the mount’s urethra the most amorous, passionate, loving kiss she had ever given anyone before, even Lyn. Her tongue delved into its insides eagerly, rubbing the horse’s slit with the tenderness one gives to a newborn child. Lyn’s horse couldn’t help but whiny and shake in pleasure. Though it wasn’t receiving the bestial pleasure Lyn was giving Florina’s mount, the amount of sheer affection and bliss Florina imparted on him was more than enough to make him feel ecstatic.

With all the waves of amazing physical stimulation, Lyn’s horse could feel his orgasm approaching as his balls gurgled with need. Florina noticed this detail too, causing her to quicken her efforts of eagerly pleasuring the mount. Her hands rubbed his cock faster, her mouth slurping up his urethra like she was sipping out of a straw. Once she’d gotten all of that rich, delicious horse flavor forever imbued into her tongue, the girl slowly separated from her kiss to look at the cock with bliss.

“You’re ready to blow, aren’t you~?” Florina asked in such a cute, loving manner it didn’t feel like she was pleasuring the penis of an animal. “Go ahead~ Spurt your seed all over me~ Cover me in your delicious, hot, stinky cum~”

Lyn’s horse whinnied like a maddened beast. Flinging its head backwards, its body trembled with force as its cock began to blast thick rope after rope of his steamy jizz. The sizzling sperm splattered directly onto Florina’s face, and all over her body as well. Like a kid out on a snowy day, Florina closed her eyes and opened her mouth to accept as much of it as she could. She basked in the warm sensations of having her bare breasts and body covered in the horse’s fresh seed. The delicious taste of horse cum was sweeter than any honey she could have tasted. A shot of horse jizz made her warmer than a cup of hot cocoa on a cold winter night. And as Florina’s whole body was doused in horse cum, she couldn’t have felt warmer than she did right now.

On the other side of the room, Lyn and Huey were very close to experiencing their own orgasm. Lyn’s hips bucked backwards with need, her pussy squeezing Huey’s cock so tightly it was as if it didn’t want to let go. The pegasus let out a powerful groan, its fat balls flying back and forth in a rhythmic sway that went along its manic motions. Despite the horse’s magnificent stature, it looked like it was ready to blow at any second.

Until with a final titanic thrust, Huey slammed his member as deep into Lyn’s cunt as it would go, only to let its urethra explode with cum directly inside her. Lyn’s pussy instantly expanded as the gigantic flow of sperm began to fill her. The girl groaned in absolute bliss, her pussy quivering as its insides grew larger. With every load Huey pumped inside her, her womb doubled in size. Eventually the organ grew so full, Lyn’s belly began to expand and bloat outwards. It started with just a little bump at first, but Huey’s balls were rich and cum-filled, so soon the girl went from looking completely slim to looking heavily pregnant.

As the two girls wallowed in the amazing warmth of their mate’s cum, they let out an equally happy sigh of relief. That was the best gift ever. And they knew exactly what they’d give each other next year~


	4. Your True Main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl wishes for Christmas that male Byleth was with her because she is a fan of him in smash. He becomes real but no in a way she expected, because she is transformed as him with a huge cock to boot

Tears forming around her eyes and her dirty brunette hair flowing behind her, Chloe quickly dashed into her room and slammed her door shut with anger and force.

“Hahaha! Are you seriously still buying kid toys at your age?!” Came the taunting voice of her older brother Brad from the other side of the door. “You’re such a stupid, nerdy wimp! Hahaha!”

Chloe gripped her new Byleth amiibo in her hand tightly, her teeth gritting with rage. “SHUT UP!!!” Was all she could come up with as she shouted back.

Her mind fuming with the most unpleasant of thoughts, the poor teenage girl set her amiibo down on her table as she sat on her bed to play some Super Smash Brothers ultimate, hoping her favorite game would make her feel better. The girl wasn’t bad looking in the slightest, with a cute face, an almost slim body and a respectable bust for a girl her age. But the main problem was her love for videogames, a pastime which caused her difficulties making friends with the uninterested girls in her class and one her brother would exploit to bully her.

As the game started, she instantly picked Byleth. He was her favorite character, not just in the way he played, but also in his personality. Unlike her, Byleth was always cool, calm and collected. Chloe absolutely admired Byleth. Despite being a fictional character, he was the only one who filled her with hope. If only he could be with her in real life... Chleo hated her family, she hated her friends, she hated her life. Being by Byleth’s side in real life was her biggest wish of all.

In that moment, a distant shooting star in the night sky twinkled. Chloe pressed start on her game and the screen went dark. However, the match did not begin at all. Instead, Chloe could feel a strange spark course through her fingers whilst the screen of her switch remained dormant. The girl dropped the switch with a yelp, but the strange sensations only continued to manifest further through her body.

All of a sudden, Chloe’s body was submerged in an unbearable heat. The girl began to desperately claw away at her clothes as sweat began to pour down her slim form. Her fingers became thick, her arms expanding with muscle and strength which allowed her to rip some of her dress off her body. Below her torso, the girl’s legs grew longer and toned, giving her many extra feet in height while they took on a trained, masculine shape. Chloe’s midsection also grew. Her tubby stomach was replaced with a thick, muscular six pack that only comes with years of training. Her modest bust shrank away into a set of firm, toned pectorals that looked absolutely stone firm. It seemed like every inch of Chloe was changing into a larger, more masculine form.

As more and more of Chloe’s body continued to expand, her clothes slowly but surely ripped apart into shreds. Her cute thighs were torn by the thick calves that formed on her legs. Her striped panties were torn apart as her hips grew girthy and square. Between her thickening torso and her arms pulling her clothes off in desperation, the rest of Chloe’s dress was completely destroyed, leaving her in a tattered semi-nude mess of fabric. And what remained atop Chloe’s bed was no longer the female, maturing body she had grown used to. Instead, her body had been completely transfigured into that of a buff, adult male.

Still, Chloe’s changes weren’t done. The girl let out a pleasured moan as she felt her pussy trembling fiercely. Slowly, her twitching clit began to snake outwards, its length and girth increasing exponentially with every passing second. Chloe watched the display with abject interest. Not with fear or dread, but with desire. From two inches two five, two seven and even nine, Chloe’s clitoris did not stop growing until it was a massive 11-inch sausage. A layer of skin then began to overtake its length, covering the reddened nub whole until it formed a tight little foreskin at the base of its head. To finalize the transition, the tip of Chloe’s clit flared outwards like a blooming flower, allowing for a vertical slit to form at its top. Soon it became clear this organ wasn’t Chloe’s clit anymore. It was her fat, throbbing cock.

Slowly lowering her hands onto the pulsating pole, Chloe let out a powerful groan as her thick fingers wrapped around her shaft. She slowly began to pull the skin back and forth, her member throbbing with desire with each of her pumps as pure arousal and pleasure began to flood through her system. Chloe felt powerful, she felt mighty. This sensation of control was something she’d never experienced in her life. But there was something missing...

Without any hesitation, the girl began to eagerly jack her meat using both hands, her body and mind rocking with waves of pleasure from each of her pumps. Within her pussy, she could feel a strange pressure forming. It was uncomfortable, it was nasty. It was her disgusting womb slowly reforming into a pair of beautiful testicles. For some reason, Chloe detested the idea of having a vagina. With a tremendous cock as powerful as hers, she should have a magnificent pair of balls with as much cum as a hung horse to match. Fortunately, the solution was at hand. The more Chloe masturbated, the more her insides twisted and reformed into the mighty ballsack she deserved. Slamming her heavy hands with all of her force, Chloe released all of her frustrations into her masturbation. She thrust and thrust into her hands over and over again, her urethra dripping with precum in preparation of the liberation of its brethren until-!

_POP!_

With a satisfying pop, Chloe’s cunt was completely replaced with a beautiful set of bountiful testicles. As the girl’s balls dropped and her pleasure continued to skyrocket, Chloe continued to masturbate her needy cock with furor. This magnificent body... She finally understood where it had come from. It was the body of someone she’d seen a million times. The body of someone she thoroughly admired. It was the body of the amazing professor Byleth. And she couldn’t have been enjoying it more. Chloe loved the sensations that came with it, not just the sexual one but also the emotional ones. There was a feeling of confidence that filled her, a sensation of virility that made her feel like she could do anything. But she wasn’t complete. If she wanted to truly embrace this feeling of power, she’d have to become Byleth completely.

Flinging her head backwards, Chloe let out the most powerful, delirious moan she could produce. Her voice cracked, her neck growing beefier as the changes spread up to her head. As Chloe’s lips became rougher and her makeup disappeared, she could feel her mind slowly changing. While her nose became sharper and her eyes changed to a greenish hue, an incredible amount of memories of Byleth’s life began to flood her consciousness. Her facial features shifted, becoming sharper and more mature as they took on a masculine look. Her thoughts were thoroughly perverted, her every desire shifted to match with Byleth’s reserved yet cool personality. And as her brown her slowly shrank into her head and her locks took on a dark green color, there was no more Chloe. There was only Byleth.

“HNGGGHHH~~~!!!”

Cocking his hips forward with desire, Byleth groaned out blissfully as his titanic cock exploded in orgasm. His urethra widened, sending blast after blast of his thick semen into the air and covering his entire bed in a blanket of white. Byleth smiled hazily as his balls were emptied and his mind was filled with the pleasure of orgasm. He’d made such a foolish mistake~ He didn’t want to be with Byleth. He’d always wanted to _be_ Byleth. Getting to experience the wonders of the masculine form. Becoming stronger and more confident than he could have ever dreamed of. This was the best Christmas present he could have ever gotten.

With his orgasm passed and his cum sprayed all over the room, Byleth relaxed back on the bed with a satisfied expression.

“Hey wimp, are you still in there playing with your toys?”

Only to be interrupted by the menacing voice of the bullying Brad. Byleth pumped his cock, a wicked smirk coming onto his face. He would show Brad who the real wimp was now~


	5. Fun with Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Nino decides to give presents to all of her family to celebrate the festivities. So when it was time to give a gift for Linus and Ursula, Nino hands them a pair of collars. What they didn't know was that the collar was cursed and after putting it Linus’ head transforms into a vagina, while his real head is taken to an entirely different place.

Linus looked at the strange little collar that rested within the palms of his girthy hands. It had been a present from his wonderful little sister Nino, who’d seemed to have really gotten into the holiday spirit. Though it wasn’t the prettiest or sparkiest object, the man was simply happy that he could reunite with his family in this strange world of Askr.

“Oh, did you get that collar thing too?”

The voice of Ursula rang from across the room. Linus smiled as she looked at the beautiful woman. He’d never expected to have started dating Ursula when he got here. Back in his world, she’d always seemed too nefarious and devious for his taste. But in this world, she was different. Linus wasn’t quite sure if it was because of the summoner or perhaps something else that had changed her personality. Regardless, the two found themselves extremely attracted to each other. And despite Ursula’s attitude remaining poisonous, they’d managed to build a loving relationship.

“That little brat has been going around giving them to everyone.” Ursula continued. “She keeps going on about them having a lot of magical power or something.”

“I think it’s cute.” Linus gave a hearty chuckle. “You should be happy she gave you one. She thinks you’re family now! My Nino wouldn’t have given you anything, most likely...”

Ursula’s cheeks became flushed. “Well, though it is a bit quaint, I do appreciate that child deciding to gift me. In fact, I already have mine on~”

Linus raised his eyebrow with confusion. Upon giving a cursory glance, he couldn’t find the collar anywhere. “And where are you wearing it?” He asked.

“Hehe~ Why don’t you come and find out~?” The woman gave a playful giggle, shifting her body in a sexual manner.

Linus immediately beamed back with his own eager smirk. “I guess I will~”

Without giving it much second thought, the man brought pulled the collar up and strapped it around his neck. Instantly, the collar tightened considerably, causing a prickling sensation to spread up throughout his head. But before he could even yelp in pain, there was a big bright flash in the room, and Linus’ senses were taken for a couple of seconds.

“Ughhh... W-What... What happened...?” The man gave a pained groan, his vision darkened as a light ache rocked within his mind.

Slowly, he began to open his eyes once more, letting reality filter back as his consciousness returned. However, the moment his vision cleared, Linus instantly noticed something was wrong. The entire world was upside down. For some reason, the ceiling was down and the floor was up! Linus tried to move his body, hoping to return himself to the right direction. However, nothing but his neck seemed to respond. He couldn’t move his arms, he couldn’t move his legs... In fact, he couldn’t even feel any part of his body other than his head!

That wasn’t all, however. Shifting his gaze forward, Linus quickly caught wind of a very unnerving fact. His entire body was standing right before him! He could see his chiseled pecs, he could gaze upon his manly arms, he got a clear view of his bulging crotch all in their upside-down glory. There was one thing Linus couldn’t see though, and that was his head! Between the shoulders of what should have been Linus’ body, Linus didn’t see any neck, any face or hair. It was as if his head had been ripped clean off his body!

“Oh Linus you sexy hunk, come here~”

All of a sudden, Linus’ attention was taken by Ursula’s voice, who sounded strangely close to him. Craning his neck upwards, Linus’ eyes widened in utter shock as he stared at what laid before him. Ursula’s slender body was springing right from his neck! Or rather, it looked like Linus’ head and face had somehow been transplanted onto the frontal part of Ursula’s crotch, leaving him as a mere passenger along Ursula’s beautiful feminine body.

“Ursula! Help!” Linus screamed in desperation. “There’s something wrong!”

However, Ursula didn’t turn down to face him, as if she couldn’t even hear his voice! Instead, she continued to walk towards Linus’ headless body, the rhythmic, sexual motions of her stride clearly indicating her intention.

Once she’d arrived in front of Linus, the woman instantly wrapped her arms around Linus’ thick, masculine body. And amazingly, Linus’ body wrapped its arms around her own body too, somehow moving of its own volition despite possessing no visible brain. The woman’s head ducked towards the neck stump where Linus’ neck once rested. Her eyes closed lovingly, and soon followed a myriad of wet, slick slurping sounds the like seemed quite familiar to Linus. A sudden realization overcame Linus’ mind, one that caused what felt like a pit in his stomach. His body wasn’t just headless. No, it appeared like somehow, Linus’ entire head had been replaced with Ursula’s pussy!

“Mmmhhh~ I love you Linus~” She whispered in a loving tone as her tongue eagerly ate out the pussy that rested between Linus’ shoulders.

As Ursula continued to happily kiss her old pussy, Linus got a front row seat to his cock slowly bulging larger and larger through his pants. Linus’ mouth began to water, but not with saliva. Rather, he could distinctly taste the powerful tanginess of womanly fluids, feminine juices of arousal that only dripped when a woman was in heat. Linus could feel Ursula’s arousal as his own, it caused his mind to tingle with strange buzzes of pleasure. It looked like not only was he replacing Ursula’s pussy, he was also becoming her one organ for sexual release.

“Ooooohhh Linus I need you inside me~” Ursula cooed escsatically, her lips covered with thick strands of vaginal expulsions.

Unable to hold her urges any longer, Ursula’s hands quickly darted downwards to unbuckle Linus’ pants. Linus’ cock instantly flopped free from its restrains, unwittingly smacking Linus right in his forehead as it throbbed and twitched with need. Linus stared at the member in awe for a few seconds. It looked so much larger than it usually did, so much mightier. There was a twinge of arousal in his mind, a spark of anticipation he couldn’t quite describe. Though Linus had no desire to take his own cock into his mouth, it was extremely hard for him to fight against Ursula’s escalating arousal.

Without exchanging any more words, Ursula presented her bare crotch to Linus’ body. Linus’ mouth opened almost of its own volition, letting his cock push past his lips and slip directly into his throat. The moan of pure bliss that Ursula gave sent shivers through Linus’ mind. The twitching of her body caused him to tumble into an overwhelming heat. For some reason his mouth felt extremely sensitive. Every inch of his throat that came into contact with his throbbing cock caused his brain to sparkle with little burst of ecstasy. There was no time for Linus to display any disgust, as the delicious heat coming from his member slowed down his every thought to a crawl.

Soon, Linus’ body began to thrust its hips forward over and over again. And the more it slammed its dick into Linus’ mouth, the better Linus felt. Linus’ ballsack repeatedly slammed against his forehead, the strong musk of his cock slipping into the deepest recesses of his nostrils. Everything around Linus was cock, and all he could think about was the magnificent act of getting his throat fucked.

That was when Linus’ throat tightened, as a myriad of thick, sticky juices began to blast up from his throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mind convulsing with absolute pleasure. Was this... The female orgasm? Linus couldn’t quite describe it, but it felt absolutely amazing. And it wasn’t stopping either. Linus’ mind kept getting smacked with blast after blast of pure ecstasy, causing him to drown in an ocean of bliss. He loved getting his mouth fucked~ He loved the shape and flavor of cock~ This had to be the absolute peak of existence~ His life up until now had never felt as good as this~

With his throat tightening greedily around the shaft of his own penis, Linus’ body twitched happily before letting its cock give in to its orgasm. Thick spurts of white, hot jizz began to course down Linus’ throat, all of which he swallowed excitedly. The taste was absolutely intoxicating, its sticky texture and tangy smell causing his mind to roll around like a whirlwind. Without inhibition or command, Linus eagerly slurped every last bit of sperm that came across his tongue, making sure not to waste a drop of his cum like it was his job to ingest it all.

When Linus’ cock had spilled the last ounce of its seed and its shaft slowly began to soften and pull apart from his lips, Linus was just left wanting for more. Any sort of concern he had about returning to his body seemed to have been eliminated, replaced by a greedy desire for more and more sexual stimulation.

Above him, Ursula parted her lips away from her labia sitting above Linus’ body. She shot Linus’ body a warm smile, her mouth dripping with many thick strands of vaginal juices.

“I’ll have to thank the brat later. This is the greatest gift I’ve ever received~”


	6. Joining Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soleil, after a mistletoe forces her to kiss the lovely Leanne, suddenly finds they are both forcibly joined by the crotch when their cocks rip through their clothes to come together.

Soleil stepped forth with a confident stride and a pep in her step. It was the midst of the holiday season, high spirits and excited energies flowing all around, which meant it was the perfect time for her to snatch another cutie into her grasp. With all the beautiful ladies here at the Order of Heroes, the pink-haired girl-lover was ready to spend a warm winter festival with a gorgeous gal.

As she walked through the halls of the castle, her eyes fell upon the sight of a precious woman that caught her attention. Her hair was long, silky and blonde, reaching all the way down to her knees with a set of sparkling flowing locks. Her skin was white as snow, her body slim yet curvaceous and her face cuter than any Soleil had seen. With the set of long, amazing wings sprouting from her back along with the pristine robe she wore, this girl looked like a literal angel! Soleil’s heart thumped eagerly, excitement growing at the idea of courting yet another girl. She noticed this sparkling lady seemed to be standing beneath a mistletoe, looking up at it with a curious expression. Soleil’s mouth formed into a lustful smirk. Jackpot~ She had the perfect entrance.

Smoothly sliding under the mistletoe with the other girl, Soleil shot the beauty a confident smile while she stood cockily. “Hey gorgeous. I’m Soleil~ What’s your name?”

“Huh?” The blonde stepped back, taken a bit by surprise from Soleil’s sudden assault. “N-Name...? Name...” She repeated the words aloud with a twinge of confusion, as if she was deciphering their meaning. “Ah! Name... Leanne!”

“Leanne, huh? That’s a beautiful name, you know.” Soleil slowly stepped closer and closer to Leanne, only stopping when their faces were inches apart. “Oh, look at that!” She spoke with feign surprise, pointing up towards the mistletoe that stood above them. “It seems we’ve both stepped under a mistletoe... You knows what that means don’t you?”

“Mistletoe... Under... ...” Again, Leanne entered a deep, thinking state. Somehow, she seemed completely unaffected by Soleil’s increasing intimacy, not even budging as the other girl stared directly at her face. All of a sudden, Leanne’s eyes lit up in realization. “Give kiss?”

“Hehe~” Soleil giggled ominously. “Don’t mind if I do~”

Without skipping a beat, Soleil plunged her face towards Leanne’s, lovingly locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Leanne flinched back in surprise, but overall didn’t seem to mind it too much. Eyes rolling about in pleasure, it would not take too long for Leanne to get very invested in their kiss, as she began to reciprocate Soleil’s affection with love of their own. Little moans began to surge from under their breaths, their tongues spreading their saliva all over their partner’s mouth. Despite only having met a couple of seconds ago, they each seemed to be giving it their all.

Soleil could feel her cock slowly grow erect within her panties as she exchanged saliva with this beautiful lady. This had gone better than she could have dreamed of! Things were progressing so fast, Soleil wouldn’t be surprised if she got to third base pretty soon. However, there was a strange sensation stirring within her loins. Yes, her girthy member was pulsating with arousal, but there was something else. It almost felt like... It was being pulled forward, some sort of magnetic force causing it to thrust forth on its own. Soleil’s legs shivered, her balance being skewed by this invisible, magical force. Though Soleil was trying her best to focus on this wonderful kiss, the further this went on, the more she could feel her cock being propelled forward without her control.

Soon, Soleil was unable to fight against this magnetic pull any longer. The girl’s hips shot forward until they crashed against Leanne’s, her member literally ripping through her tights as it pulsated with more ardor than it had ever before. Soleil’s mouth quickly parted away from Leanne’s, a sensation of dread and worry overpowering her love for women. She stared at her crotch with absolute terror. The girl tried to inch her hips backward, but nothing was able to make her penis budge from its place. It seemed like Leanne’s own penis seemed to be undergoing the same thing, as it found itself firmly planted against Soleil’s considerably larger cock after having ripped through her dress. Somehow, it seemed like Soleil’s and Leanne’s penis were stuck to each other!

“W-What the hell is happening?!” Soleil screamed with angst, her loin growing hotter and hotter by the second.

All of a sudden, Soleil could feel a surge of arousal course into her cock. Looking down towards her crotch, she could see Leanne’s cock slowly melting into hers. The penis pushed further and further into Soleil’s shaft until it could no longer be seen, leaving Leanne’s crotch completely attached to Soleil’s fat penis. Soleil’s shaft then churned and shifted, its length getting longer and fatter while its balls grew plumper and rounder. It was like Leanne’s cock had added to Soleil’s already significant size! Soleil merely stared on at the sight in awe. Her cock and Leanne’s- They’d combined into one! And now the two girls were conjoined by the cock!

“Mistletoe curse!” Leanne gasped with a tone of excitement and surprise. We become one!”

Mouth drooping wide open, Soleil was left totally frozen and speechless at what had just happened. She never expected to become conjoined to this girl after just kissing beneath a mistletoe! Leanne carried no sort of concern, however. In fact, she actually seemed rather ecstatic. Without any inhibition, her hands quickly wrapped around their fattened shaft, her fingers eagerly pumping their length up and down with excitement.

“W-W-Wait, w-what are you doing?” Soleil moaned out with confusion.

“Yes! Leanne not alone anymore!” Leanne responded with a face full of bliss. “Leanne get friend forever!”

“N-No! S-Stop that!” Soleil gasped pleasurably.

But it was clear that Leanne’s hands felt absolutely heavenly. Their combined cock throbbed harder than it had ever throbbed before. Though Soleil tried to keep her composure and fight against this flurry of new sensations, the penile arousal she was experiencing was stronger than anything she’d ever experienced. Their shaft pulsated happily within Leanne’s grasp, their balls fattening up with hot sperm. It was as if all of the pleasure and lust Soleil and Leanne could experience had combined, and now the two were receiving and incredible double dose of bliss with each one of Leanne’s pumps.

Soleil’s mind became hazy as more and more pleasure was injected into her brain. Her heart thumped with passion and her veins flowed with lust. It just felt so good~ The girl could feel her willpower shattering in real time. Her hands instantly flew onto their fattened shaft between Leanne’s as the two began to masturbate their needy cock in unison. A guttural moan escaped Soleil’s trembling voice. How could something like this feel so good~ The sensation of four hands lovingly rubbing her shaft was like something made in heaven.

“Ahhhh Leanne~” Soleil moaned out blissfully. “Rubbing our cock feels so wonderful~”

“S-Soleil...” Leanne responded with a passionate gasp of her own. “You’re... So warm~”

As the two girls continued to eagerly masturbate their shafts, they found their gazes somehow interlocked with each other. Their passion and lust were clear in their eyes. Though they didn’t exchange any further words, they knew exactly what the other was feeling. Without any sort of second thought, both girls pressed their mouths together once again, joining for the most amorous kiss either of them had ever experienced in their lives.

Their hands began to pump their cock with even more ardor, their hips bucking up and down in unison. This wasn’t just the effects of lust, some random fling that would be forgotten. This was destiny, this was passion. Soleil and Leanne would spend the rest of their lives together and they couldn’t be happier about it. All of these fantastic waves of pleasure that came over them were just a precursor to the fantastic relationship they’d have in the future.

Soon their titanic penis began to throb and pulsate wildly, finally reaching the apex of its incoming orgasm. Urethra opening wide open, their cock began to explode blasts after blast of ejaculate all over their bodies and beneath their breasts, completely soaking their clothes in a slick coat of white. Both Soleil and Leanne moaned into their lover’s mouth, their minds pulsating with absolute bliss as they felt all of their tension and pressure be happily released. The two continued kissing as their sperm spread on everywhere, their bodies feeling united and not just because their conjoinment. It looked like Soleil hadn’t just snatched up a cutie for the winter festival, she’d snatched one for the rest of their lives ❤️


	7. Rhea's Cute Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea gets the perfect gift for the holidays: Edelgard’s femininity! Now that the bishop’s got twice as fat an ass from absorbing it all, it’s time to rock this androgynous little twink’s world and drain that wimpy empire dick.

’Twas the night before Christmas throughout Garreg Mach, not a sound left ringing, even a squawk. As sprinkles of snow rained down from above, princess Edelgard slept soundly within her covers as snug as a glove. But there was something bothering the soon to be heir of the Adrestian Empire, a strange pressure that had suddenly manifested atop her crotch. She shifted and turned uncomfortably but wasn’t able to shake it off, leaving waking up as the only way she could deal with this problem.

Eyes opening groggily and body inching upwards, Edelgard looked forth into the darkened room with a twinge of confusion. What she saw sitting atop her bed felt more like a nightmare or some hallucination than it did a real thing. For it was the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Lady Rhea, wearing nothing more than a flimsy, revealing lingerie set while she stared down at Edelgard maliciously.

“L-Lady Rhea?” Edelgard asked with bewilderment. “W-What are you doing here?”

“I’m taking my Christmas gift of course~” The Archbishop responded with a menacing tone.

Before Edelgard could even react, Rhea flung herself forward in a flash of lightning. The voluptuous woman’s body came down upon Edelgard’s, her huge tits pressing against Edelgard’s small bust while her face rested a few inches from Edelgard’s own. Then, without any sort of warning, Rhea pushed her plump lips against Edelgard’s and began to suck with force.

Edelgard couldn’t help but let out a moan as Rhea’s lips meshed with her own. Instantly she could feel her body be embroiled in a strange overbearing heat the likes she’d never experienced before. Her mind was injected with such a large amount of lust and strange desires, Edelgard began to unwittingly kiss the beautiful Archbishop back. Which only caused Edelgard’s entire body to shake and shift in a number of unnatural ways. Her already small breasts slowly began to deflate until there was nothing but a stiff, flat plane there. Her long white hair slowly receded until it was about shoulder length. Her facial features became a bit stiffer despite remaining somewhat female, whilst the rest of her body grew a bit tougher and squarer. By this point, it became quite difficult to determine whether Edelgard was male or female from a simple glance.

Within Edelgard’s nether regions, the girl could feel her pussy spasm and twitch with bliss. An incredible amount of pressure began to manifest within her womb. The girl’s ovaries throbbed and gurgled as the production of eggs was replaced with the production of sperm. Her entire innards began to reverse in on themselves as their skin hardened and they began to push out on their own. Throbbing mightily from her receding labia, Edelgard’s tiny clit began to grow at a continuous, exponential rate. Its tip shifted into the shape of a conical hat, a thick layer of skin slowly growing to cover its length as the member became longer and fatter. What had once been nothing more than a little nub soon grew into a hot, throbbing 4-inch pecker which pulsated with utter arousal. And as a slit appeared on the tip of Edelgard’s shaft and a set of fat testicles popped out of her pussy, Edelgard had become completely male!

Meanwhile, the Archbishop was going through the exact opposite transformation. Her already gigantic breasts fattened and thickened, drooping down onto Edelgard’s flat chest with even more mass as her gigantic fat nipples throbbed with bliss. Rhea’s titanic ass exploded outwards in size even further than her bust did, giving her a set if massive, plump, girthy asscheeks which were each easily bigger than the size of her head. If anyone thought Rhea wasn’t a sexy enough before, she’d outright transformed into a MILF-y goddess, her looks becoming what women were jealous of and what men dreamed about.

With their transformations finalized, Rhea finally pulled her lips away from Edelgard as she slowly sat up on the bed once more. The Archbishop groped her enlarged assets eagerly, obviously proud of the wonderful gains she’d just acquired. Unfortunately, Edelgard was not as enthused.

“What did you do to me!?” The boi yelped in a lower toned voice, his body shivering with a strange new array of sensations.

“I’ve sucked up your femininity, of course~” Rhea responded with a giggle, as if it was the most obvious question in the world. “How do you think I keep this amazing figure~? Now it’s time I make sure to get your loyalty too~”

Eyes drifting down towards Edelgard’s crotch, Rhea licked her lips as she saw the boy’s member poking erect through the covers.

“Oh my~ Are you hiding another Christmas present in there, or are you just happy to see me~?” She spoke in a deeply sexual tone, rubbing Edelgard’s shaft through the covers with her slim, feminine hands.

Swiftly pulling the covers off the bed, Rhea revealed Edelgard’s throbbing pole to her and its owner. The cock looked simply divine~ Perfectly healthy for a boy his age~ Rhea couldn’t wait to tame it~ Asshole twitching with excitement, Rhea gently aimed the rim of her anus towards Edelgard’s erect cock. Edelgard merely sat there in disbelief watching it all happen. He didn’t want to be a boy, he didn’t want to fuck Rhea. Yet the intense amount of anticipation and lust that coursed through his body made him unable to budge an inch until-

_PLAAAP!!!_

Rhea’s titanic hips came crashing down atop Edelgard’s body, letting her ass swallow Edelgard’s entire dick in one blow. The androgynous twink instantly began to convulse in the bed from utter pleasure. Rhea’s ass felt absolutely heavenly! It was plump and soft, constricting yet also not tight in the slightest. Off all the sensations Edelgard had ever felt in his life, this had to be the strongest, most arousing one he’d ever experienced~ Any kind of inhibitions he might have held towards this were basically gone. Edelgard had quickly become addicted to the delicious sensations of Rhea’s butt. 

_PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!_

Soon, Rhea began to slam her ass over and over onto Edelgard’s flimsy little cockle, enjoying the way he throbbed and twitched to her every one of her thrusts. The sense of power and control she held over this pathetic little twink filled Rhea with more arousal than any sort of penetration could. The idea of getting him to bow down and worship her caused her ass to lovingly tighten around his member. Rhea didn’t just want to take Edelgard’s femininity. She wanted to make him hers.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” Rhea panted loudly as her cheeks came down upon Edelgard’s crotch. “Don’t you just love the feeling of my ass~?”

“Yessss Lady Rhea~~” Edelgard cooed out in an earnest tone of voice. “Your butt feels amazing~”

“Well, if you want to get to experience this magnificent butt again, you’re going to have to start worshipping me.” The Archbishop spoke commandingly. “You won’t be able to think about anybody else. The only things that will matter to you from now on is getting to taste my amazing asshole.”

“Hnnggghhh!” A yelp of utter pleasure escaped Edelgard’s lips. He couldn’t accept those conditions! Edelgard had a grand plan to liberate Fodlan. He had good ambitions to bring justice, peace. And yet, somehow the idea of surrendering himself to Rhea seemed much more pleasing than those other boring things.

“Now tell me, who’s your Goddess~?” Rhea asked in a serious tone.

Edelgard choked on his spit hard. He tried to hold himself back, to maintain his dignity and his goal. But the more he felt Rhea’s ass squeezing his cock, the more he felt his conviction falter. The boy’s cock throbbed within Rhea’s tight anus, his balls twitched and churned in need of release. He needed to... He needed to... He needed to-!!!!

“YOU ARE~” Edelgard finally broke, letting his lust overpower anything else in his mind. “YOU’RE MY GODDESS LADY RHEA~~~”

“That’s right~” Rhea giggled with a cocky expression. “Now give your goddess all of that pathetic sperm of yours~”

Hips bucking upwards with desire, Edelgard let out a pained moan as his cock began to pump out fat load after loud of his jizz directly into Edelgard’s intestines. The boy’s entire body twitched wildly, his eyes rolling back while tears began to roll down them. The pleasure from Rhea’s ass was too much for Edelgard to handle. The boy could feel his brain melting and getting dumber as he let himself be taken by the pure bliss of sexual ejaculation.

Any kind of otherworldly desires were instantly wiped from Edelgard’s mind. Class, crests, none of them mattered anymore. All he could think about from now on was the dazzling Rhea. Edelgard panted and groaned as his cock remained buried deep in Rhea’s fat ass. Christmas was a time of change, and Edelgard was quite sure his relationship to Rhea would be very different from now on~


	8. The Greatest Magical Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia decided to practice magic to show her mother a great trick for the Winter Festival, but something went wrong and Cynthia ended up turning herself into her mother’s cock.

“Hey hey mom! Look at this awesome magic trick lady Tharja taught me for the Winter Festival!”

Cynthia hopped about excitedly in the middle of a snowy field, her cute boots scrunching loudly against the snow below. The holiday season was Cynthia’s absolute favorite. It was a time for joy, where everyone came together to wear snugly clothes and celebrate. Which is why she’d signed up to participate in this year’s Winter Festival show with a special magic act. Her mother Sumia sat in a nearby bench with a gleaming smile, wearing her own set of warm, clothes as she watched her daughter practice her trick.

“Alright, alright.” She responded in a relaxed, motherly tone. “Go ahead and show me this trick of yours.”

Cynthia let out a confident giggle. Her gloves hands began to swirl about in a set of childish, over the top movements that were very similar to the ones she performed when fighting. However, now there were drizzles of pretty white snowflakes flowing from her fingertips, causing a beautiful flurry of magical snow to spark about in pristine motions. It made for a show that, though not the most fantastical thing Sumia had ever seen, it was certainly in the spirit of the season. As Cynthia finished, Sumia made sure to clap loudly in support, causing the girl’s ego to feel invigorated.

“Hehe... Pretty impressive, right mother~?” Cynthia commented cockily. “And I was able to do it just in a- BLURGHHH!!”

All of a sudden, a strange white expulsion shot out of Cynthia’s throat without any sort of warning, spraying down onto the floor with a gross bubble. Cynthia felt the back of her mouth burning as if she’d just barfed. The liquid that came up didn’t seem to be coming from her stomach though. It was sticky and salty, its smell tangy and powerful. And for some reason its overpowering taste was starting to make her mind dizzy.

“What just- BRUUGHHH!” Cynthia tried to talk, only to be stopped as she threw up more of this unknown liquid once again.

Sumia instantly shot upwards with worry, her motherly senses activating as she sensed the discomfort in her daughter. “Are you okay sweetie?!” She asked in a panicked tone as she walked up to Cynthia.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine mom...” Cynthia responded in a hazy tone, her eyes staring down at the liquid she’d expulsed all over the snow with a dazed expression. “I’m just feeling a bit dizzy...”

“Come quickly.” Sumia commented with a soft, caring voice as she slowly pulled the two towards the bench where she was sitting. “Let’s just sit down for a second and relax.”

Cynthia showed no resistance as she felt her mother pull on her body. Sumia was the one to sit on the bench first, letting Cynthia sit atop her lap. The mother slowly began to rub her daughter’s back tenderly, the same way one would try and relax a burpy baby.

“Are you feeling better Cynthia?” Sumia asked intrusively.

A blissful coo escaped Cynthia’s lips. “Mmmhhh, yeah mom, that feels good~”

As Sumia’s hand lovingly rubbed Cynthia’s back, the girl could feel her body shiver with bliss. There was something simply orgasmic of having her body rubbed for some reason. Not only was it calming, but it also filled her with a sexual bliss that caused her nether regions to shudder. Cynthia wasn’t the only one starting to feel good either. For some odd reason, the more she rubbed her daughter’s body, the hotter and more energetic Sumia felt. It was like she was being filled with the excitement she felt when she spent the night with her husband.

“Mmmmm~ Cynthia you feel so warm~” Sumia cooed happily, her mind growing hazy as she continued to massage Cynthia’s back.

With every passing second, Sumia’s hands began to pick up speed and force. Her other hand joined in too, gripping onto her daughter’s slender torso as she began to pump Cynthia’s midsection in a needy, repetitive, rhythmic motion. The two girls began to yelp out in bliss. Totally unbeknownst to them, a large hole formed atop both of their pants where Cynthia’s butt met her mom’s crotch. The mother’s skin grew strangely sticky and soft, allowing her crotch to attach itself to her daughter’s backside and forcefully attaching Cynthia’s body to Sumia’s.

What followed next was a set of shifting and twisting of Cynthia’s form that no normal body should ever experience. The girl’s legs slowly began to retreat into her body, accumulating right below her crotch in the shape of a thick, rounded sack. Her clothes snugly adjusted to this form, her brown boots merging into her black pants as her feet disappeared and her jeans splitting open in the middle only to join once more as her legs morphed into a singular, plump package. What was left of Cynthia’s legs afterwards was nothing more than a heavy set of testicles wrapped around some cute black cloth with lots of tiny, cute snowflakes.

The transformations continued up the girl’s torso. Her back and stomach plumped outwards to form a shaft that was completely cylindrical and uniform in shape. Her hands and gloves disintegrated in the chilly air, her arms shrinking into the rest of her body until they were completely erased from existence. Any sort of defining features like her bellybutton, her breasts or stomach were covered up by a thick layer of veiny, rough skin that was extremely sensitive. And as for her cute red, pine tree-covered shirt? It seamlessly reformed around her new torso and merged with her pants to create what looked like the cutest, most festive, cock sock to ever be created.

“H-Hey mom?” Cynthia gurgled loudly as the heat from her body began to infiltrate her mind. “I-I think something weird is happening~”

“Haaahh~ Don’t worry Cynthia~” Sumia let out a blissful moan, her hands not bothering to stop massaging Cynthia’s ever more phallic form. “I’ll make sure to make you feel better and better~”

Though Cynthia had this nagging feeling at the back of her head there was something thoroughly wrong happening here, she simply couldn’t focus on what it might be as her mother’s hands lustfully pumped her length in a bestial fashion. Cynthia’s entire body shivered with bliss, a clear, sticky liquid oozing down her lips. Sumia’s hands felt so absolutely divine~ The way she rubbed her entire body with such need was fantastic~ It made Cynthia not want to think, not have to worry about anything anymore.

Soon, Cynthia’s entire body began to shrink at an exponential rate. Her shaft and sack kept on shrinking, from the size of a human to that of a girl, until she was only about as big as an action figure. Not that this seemed to set off any alarms in either of the girls, as they continued moaning and panting completely uninhibited. Cynthia’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. As the pleasure surging through her entire form reached its apex, the girl could feel her face start to reform in real time. All of the girl’s hair fell off gracelessly, leaving her completely bald and eyebrow-less. Her mouth pushed forward like a conical snout, her lips shifting to a vertical position while they lost their luster and plumpness. The girl’s nose was absorbed into her mouth, whilst her chin receded inwards into a little ridge. And as her eyes and ears were swallowed whole by a layer of sensitive, pink skin, not a single trail of Cynthia’s existence remained at all. The only thing that surged forth from Sumia’s crotch was a big fat penis.

A scream of utter pleasure escaped Sumia’s lips, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her hands pumped her throbbing member vigorously. Any kind of worry she might have held for her daughter had been completely replaced by an undying burning lust within her crotch. She couldn’t even remember what she was worrying about in the first place! Her dick-daughter Cynthia had gotten hard in the middle of this snowy field, so Sumia had done what any responsible mother would do and masturbate her. Everything was as it should be, really!

Cynthia’s fat, sweater covered balls began to gurgle and swell, her girthy shaft twitching as the two started to feel their coming orgasm. Sumia gritted her teeth with bliss. Having a dick-daughter was the best sensation in the world~ Masturbating with a delicious cock~ Getting to experience the sexual bliss of two people at the same time~ Drowning in a sea of pleasure every time she let out her cum~ Sumia didn’t know how she could live without the lovely Cynthia as her cock~ It was everything she could have dreamed of!

“CUMMINGGGGG~~~!!!”

Hips flailing upwards in a wild, spastic manner, Sumia gave the loudest moan of pleasure she could make as her cock began to spout jet after jet of her thick jizz all over the snow. Her sperm flew up into the air like a mighty stream, her balls retracting as the released all of their pent-up sperm. Winter was truly a magical time of year. Despite being somewhere so cold, Sumia had never felt this warm before.

“Oh yeah~ That was a wonderful trick Cynthia~” Sumia moaned out in a drunkenly blissful state.

In a distant corner, the dark mage Tharja giggled to herself ominously as she watched Sumia blast her sperm everywhere.

“That’ll teach that annoying brat to pester me about some stupid winter spell....” She talked to herself with a greedy smile. “I’m a sorceress. Not a party clown.”

As she stared on, she could feel her own cock slowly grow harder with arousal, its length throbbing happily within a cock hole in Tharja’s outfit.

“Oh what’s that Noire? Did seeing your friend get transformed made you all horny~?” Tharja spoke in a lustful tone, her hands gently rubbing the length of her daughter’s penile form. “Well, how about we have a little play date with Sumia and her daughter, huh? Doesn’t that sound fun~?”


	9. Perfect Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift giving is a wonderful way to show someone how well you know them. So of course, after opening her present Ingrid is going to say "A pocket pussy? Oh Dimitri! It's perfect. It's exactly my size!" In fact, everyone is perfectly suited to their gifts, much to Claude's surprise. He spent all night replacing every gift and was expecting a MUCH different reaction from people receiving sex toys and lingerie.

As snow fell profusely around the mountainous monastery of Garreg Mach, the students from all the houses gathered in the central hall around a big, decorated Christmas tree happily exchanging gifts with each other to commemorate the lovely season. Each student was now currently opening their presents with excitement, happy to see what sort of wonderful gifts they’d received from their fellow students and friends. All but the cocky Claude, who was simply sitting back in one of the main hall’s bench chairs waiting for the most amazing spectacle to unfold.

Unbeknownst to every one of them except him, Claude had secretly replaced each and every one of the presents for gag sexual gifts. Instead of cute clothes and pretty trinkets, they’d all be receiving lewd lingerie and lewd toys. With a devious smirk plastered all over his face, he observed on with bated joy as his companions slowly began to unwrap the gift boxes he’d totally tainted.

In the middle of the room was Ingrid, one of the first ones who’d managed to take her gift from its box. The girl stood silently beside her gift partner Dimitri, looking down at her hand with a blank expression as she stared at the fat, ugly fleshlight within her fingers. Claude could barely contain his snicker, laughter threatening to bust out of his throat at any second. This was perfect! She’d only just seen it, and her reaction was already amazing! Claude couldn’t wait to see how Dimitri would get out of this one!

“Prince Dimitri! Is this your gift for me?!” Ingrid sharply turned to face Dimitri, her voice ringing with more intonation and passion than usual.

Dimitri froze for a second. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a single word out, he was interrupted by Ingrid. “It’s... It’s... It’s-!” The girl panted desperately, barely able to get her words out.

“It’s perfect!” Ingrid shouted with genuine glee. Claude did a double take, his eyes blinking and his eyebrows furrowing with confusion. All of the joy that had just filled him seemed to completely be replaced in a matter of seconds by utter bewilderment.

“I’ve been looking for a fleshlight that fit me for sooo long~!” Ingrid continued, basically bouncing with glee every time she spoke. “Do you mind if I use it right now?”

Dimitri smiled warmly at the girl. “Of course Ingrid! Please, go ahead.”

Quickly shifting her free hand downwards, Ingrid promptly lifted her skirt, showing a massive penile bulge protruding from her feminine tights. Claude’s mouth fell open in shock, his eyes barely believing what they were seeing. Ingrid-! She- She had a huge fucking penis! And she was pulling it out in the middle of the main hall! With an eager smile in her face and a throbbing pole in her pants, Ingrid jovially pulled her tights down and let her fat erect cock push out freely. Without any sort of inhibition or doubt she slowly lowered the fleshlight towards her dick and began to hungrily slam her girthy member into the plastic toy like a savage. An obviously sexual moan escaped her lips, her head leaning back in pleasure. She was fucking it! Ingrid was fucking her gifted fleshlight in front of everyone and no one was saying a thing.

Claude legitimately couldn’t believe what he was seeing right now. While a horny dickgirl gracelessly fucked her brand new fleshlight right in front of everyone’s eyes, the rest of the students continued opening their gifts like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Even Dimitri, the usually reserved and dignified prince stared at his childhood friend frantically pumping her penis with a smile on his face. Without exchanging any more words, the prince quickly began to unwrap his own present. His expression beamed with excitement as he lifted the top of the box and stared at the gift inside.

“Oh Ingrid! You shouldn’t have!” Dimitri exclaimed blissfully. Hand eagerly dipping into his present box, Dimitri quickly pulled out what looked to be a big, fat pink dildo that was almost as large as Ingrid’s cock itself. There was no sort of shame in his face, not a shred of indignation. All Claude could see coming from Dimitri was excitement. “I’ve wanted one of these for such a long time!”

Letting the box in his hands fall towards the floor without any care, Dimitri quickly began to unbuckle his pants right where he stood. His boxers were quick to be pulled down as well, and as Claude stared at Dimitri’s bare crotch, all he could see was a bright, pink, lubricated pussy. Hands gripping the length of his dildo tightly, Dimitri slammed the toy into his vagina with a loud perverted squeal. Just like Ingrid beside him, he began to eagerly thrust the toy into his folds again and again and again. It was like his sense of composure and dignity had entirely disappeared, replaced all by un unquenchable sensation of lust that overtook him. Despite how unfitting their gifts might have been, each one of them seemed to somehow perfectly match it.

Ingrid and Dimitri weren’t the only students to undergo these strange transitions either. All around them, students were shifting the instant they got their presents opened. Boys would get a titanic set of tits when taking large bras from their present boxes. Women would sprout girthy meat rods as they received extra large condoms. And that’s not even mentioning the fucking. Students who barely knew each other were starting to smash their bodies together like a set of horny animals. Boys fucking each other’s pussies with double ended dildoes, girls fucking each other’s asses with fat dongs, girls and boys lovingly sucking on each other’s fat tits. It was a total sexual pandemonium.

No... No! This was all wrong! Claude began to shake in his chair, confusion and panic starting to startle his mental state. This had all just been a silly prank, so why was everybody transforming to fit their gifts?! Claude couldn’t let this go on for much longer. He’d just wanted to toy with people on this happy day, not this! He had to find a way to fix this!

“Hey Claude! Aren’t you going to open your gift?”

That was when the kind, feminine voice of Hilda coursed through Claude’s ears, sending a shill down his spine. The man took a loud gulp, his face slowly turning towards her in terror to see the pink haired girl holding a present box in front of him. Claude knew she meant perfectly well, but the reality of this strange present box terrified him to the core.

“N-N-No, I’m quite alright Hilda...” Claude stuttered uncharacteristically. “I’ll open it later.”

“Awww, come on Claude!” Hilda insisted, pushing the present further into his face. “I know you’re not into this mushy type of holiday, but you have to get into the festive spirit!”

“No! I don’t want to open that box!” Claude yelped back, trying to back away from the cursed item as best he could.

“You’re such a spoilsport!” Hilda teased him. “Very well, I’ll just open it for you!”

Claude’s eyes shot wide with panic. He tried to burst towards the box, but he had been too late. Hilda quickly unwrapped the present and pulled its content out for Claude to see, her smile looking equal parts innocent and perverted.

“Here it is! See, isn’t it cute?! A perfect little chastity cage for your tiny little cocklet~” The girl spoke in a proud tone, presenting the tiny little cage in her hands to Claude.

A muffled moan escaped the man’s lips. His crotch began to shiver, arousal coursing through him as his penis slowly began to shrink in size. With every passing second, Claude could feel his member losing inch after inch, his girth becoming thinner and thinner. His fat sack and respectable deflated in size like a deflating balloon. What had once been a respectable and tremendous Almyrian cock was quickly reduced to nothing more than a pathetically tiny 2-inch pecker with grape balls. Yet somehow, Claude couldn’t help but feel happy that he would finally fit his wonderful chastity cage~

“Don’t worry! Let me just pull your pants down and put it on~” Hilda giggled with an ecstatic smile.

There was no sort of resistance in Claude as Hilda sharply pulled the boys pants down, exposing his nether regions to the rest of the room. The girl giggled as she saw his tiny little cock snuggling in his crotch. Carefully leaning towards him, she pressed the cold metal prison against his dick, making sure to place everything correctly before locking it tight. The way it flawlessly covered his member hole made it obvious it was the perfect fit!

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Hilda spoke with a proud voice. “Isn’t that the perfect gift for a submissive little slut like you?”

“Yess Mistress~~” Claude spoke in a dazed, lustful tone, his eyes rolling backwards as his mind was consumed by arousal. “Thank you for giving me such an amazing gift~!”

“You’re welcome~ Now, bend over and get ready to receive your mistress’ fat sausage~” With a lustful smile covering her face, Hilda quickly pulled out her gigantic, erect cock and began to rub it needily.

Claude didn’t show a single sign of complaint. He couldn’t even think anything bad about the current situation. His mind had been totally warped so that his chastity cage would be the exact, perfect gift Claude could have ever dreamed of. Everything he dreamed of now revolved around being a submissive, horny, bottom bitch. Without thinking twice about Hilda’s weapons, Claude quickly got up onto the table and presented his throbbing butthole to his Mistress.

“Thanks for the gift by the way!” She yelped happily as she began to cover her long shaft with pint after pint of sticky lube. “With this lube, I’m sure I’ll be able to fit into that delicious boy-pussy of yours much better~”

As the tip of Hilda’s lubricated cock pressed against the rim of Claude’s anus, the boy could feel his heart and butthole throb with bliss. Claude didn’t respect it that much before. But now he understood. Gift giving was truly an amazing tradition~


	10. A Very Gyaru Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the season is to be jolly, Beruka lacks the soul for feelings of gift giving and sharing. Not that she hated it, but it doesn't do anything for her. However, her Lady Camilla makes a suggestion of kissing right underneath the mistletoe with Selena, one who becomes too embarrassed trying to reciprocate others with gifts. Both girls make their mark right underneath which started changing their feelings... But perhaps they're asked for too much when they're personalities and bodies started to degenerate into Gyaru Dickgirls under the spell of the mistletoe.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re wearing?!?!”

As Beruka spent a cold winter evening relaxing within Camilla’s room along with her faithful Lady Camilla and her fellow retainer Selena, the angry, high pitched voice of the red-haired tsundere rang loudly enough to drown out the crackling of the nearby fireplace. Beruka’s face stayed emotionless despite Selena addressing her in such a rude manner, her stare as cold as it usually was despite the jolliness of the season.

“My armor.” The smaller bluenette replied matter-of-factly.

“I can SEE that!” Selena continued berating her friend. “My question is WHY are you wearing that drab, ugly armor now?! It’s Christmas! There’s no one to fight! You should be wearing some cute festive clothes to celebrate the season!” She accentuated as she showed off her cute red sweater and thick, wooly pants. “Isn’t that right, lady Camilla?”

Camilla let out a hefty motherly giggle as she stared from her bed, dressed in her own set of beautiful, comfortable, winter clothes. “Settle down Selena. My darling Beruka has never quite had the festive spirit, have you dear?”

Beruka’s eyes couldn’t bear to meet Camilla’s expectant gaze. She was right. Beruka wasn’t one for celebrating or holidays. From childhood, she’d been trained to be an emotionless killer. And even know that is much of what she did. Which is why these moments of supposed relaxation and companionship filled her with unease.

“That’s why we have to be the ones to teach our dear Beruka about the spirit of Christmas! Have her experience some of the joy giving and caring.” Camilla continued on her relaxed tone. “So why don’t you start by kissing her under the mistletoe Selena?”

“W-W-W-What?!?” Selena’s face instantly grew red at Camilla’s sensual suggestion. “W-Why?!”

“You also need some Christmas spirit yourself, don’t you?” Camilla retorted with a smug smirk. “Always being dishonest about your feelings... Not being able to reciprocate other’s well wishes. I thought this would be a perfect opportunity for you both~ Come on now girls, you don’t want to disappoint your sweet old princess, do you~?”

Beruka and Selena looked at each other with uncertainty, then up at the odd-looking mistletoe above them. It was strange, they didn’t remember seeing that there before. Nor did they remember mistletoes oozing some frizzly sort of mist.

“I will do it.” Beruka stood up sharply with her signature emotionless stare. “Anything for lady Camilla.”

“FINE!” Selena barked with a blushed face. “I-I guess if a runt like you can try, then so can I...”

Slowly pushing their bodies against together, the two ladies awkwardly wrapped their arms around each other’s body in the form of a tight hug. Selena’s head lowered towards the other girl, her cheeks redder than they have ever been as their faces stood inches away from each other. And though Beruka’s face did not show the same amount of embarrassment, she could still feel her heart thumping with nervousness at the unknown task she was asked to perform. Eyes closing and faces inching closer together, Beruka’s and Selena’s lips pushed into a soft, tender kiss.

At first their smooch was extremely reserved in nature, each girl doing the bare minimum they could to get away from this. However, as their lips continued to mesh, each of them could feel a strange spark ignite within their hearts. Beruka could feel herself start growing excited. What had been nothing more than an order a few seconds ago started becoming more and more appealing. Meanwhile, Selena began to feel like she wanted to give Beruka more and more, her sour attitude being replaced with one of submissiveness. The more the girls kept on kissing, the more passionate their embrace became. Beruka’s tongue began to slip into Selena’s mouth, her lips lovingly sucking with increasing force. Within just a couple of seconds their tepid kiss had evolved into a fully amorous embrace.

These surges of positive feelings continued to manifest through Beruka’s and Selena’s bodies completely without inhibition. Their every limb and muscle shuddered with excitement. And in return, they could feel their very forms start to adjust to their new-found feelings. Beruka’s butt and thighs began to fill out with tons and tons of plump mass, giving her a massive dump truck ass that blessed her with a perfect pear figure. Meanwhile, Selena’s breasts slowly grew too, each one of her orbs inflating by the second until they were titanic G-cups that rivaled Camilla’s bust. Neither girls seemed to even acknowledge their changes, and as if by magic, their clothes quickly adjusted to their sexualized bodies. Most of all the threads in their outfits downright disintegrated in the spot, leaving the two in nothing more than a pair of green and red bikinis respectively that did nothing to cover either of their assets.

This transformation was nothing compared to what was happening in both of their nether regions though. As the girls rubbed their crotches with Christmas cheer, they could feel their pussies pulsate and throb with sexual need. Their clits began to shiver and shake wildly, each one abandoning their hoods as they exploded outwards in size. Like a pair of slowly inflating sausages, each one began to plump up in girth and length as they slowly slithered upwards in a snaking motion. Selena’s clit stopped growing once it had arrived seven inches, but Beruka’s kept on getting longer and longer and longer until it looked like she had a short spear protruding from her crotch. Each one of the girls’ clits happily pulsated with sexual energies, their shafts throbbing happily as they became thicker and more conical. Both of their tips flourishing into magnificent mushroom-capped heads, their magnificent clits finished developing into horny, fully functioning cocks.

Next came their tight, gushing pussies, which quickly came together until they completely closed off on their own. That wasn’t the end of it all though, as right in the spot where their pussies had disappeared, a long stretchy set of baggy skin began to droop downwards to form a mighty ballsack. Both girls moaned out in unison as they could feel their wombs transform into mightier, male organs. Selena’s sack plumped up just like her tits did, growing fat and hefty like that of a tanuki’s. The girl couldn’t help but shiver as a set of football-sized nuts dropped down to fill it up, giving her a nutsack that was larger than many girls’ busts. As for Beruka, though her sack did not increase exponentially in size, it did grow quite long and saggy, drooping down a quarter of the way to her knees before it was filled up with a healthy set of nut-sized testicles.

By this point in their transformation, Beruka and Selena weren’t just kissing anymore. Their eyes were rolled back in pleasure, their bodies lustfully rubbing together whilst their tongues slorped each other messily. Each one of them felt absolutely amazing. The sensations of their throbbing cocks rubbing against each other was godlike. But most of all, they could feel the festive spirit flowing through them.

Unable to control their ever-growing lust, Beruka and Selena finally parted away from their passionate kiss. Each girl quickly turned towards Camilla with excitement, eager to show their lord how much they’d grown and learned while they began to furiously masturbated their needy cocks.

“Haah~ Haah~” Hands gripping the base of her cock tightly, Beruka eagerly swung her cock around like a lasso as she pumped her thin but long length. “L-Lady Camilla~ I think I get it! This feeling of spending time together with others~ Spreading and receiving your loved ones’ joy~” Her hips ecstatically bounced up and down, her balls bouncing happily with each of her motions. It was clear that Beruka was fully invested in this pleasuring feeling.

“Mmmhhh~ Mmmmhhh~ Me too!” Selena added with excitement, her hands furiously jacking her much smaller length. “I can see the error of my ways now! It’s more important to give than it is to receive! Which is why I want to give all of myself to you!” With every pump of her member, Selena’s tits jiggled about fiercely, with every thrust of her hands, the girl’s balls gurgled with bliss. Any kind of rudeness and dishonesty she possessed had been totally replaced by Christmas spirit.

The duo’s pants grew thicker and breathier, their hands masturbated their throbbing cocks at a faster and more vicious rate. Their entire beings pulsated not just with a sensation of arousal, but also with one of festive joy. It was a set of interconnected feelings that filled them with an immeasurable amount of bliss. Shafts throbbing and balls gurgling, Beruka and Selena gasped as they felt themselves reach the apex of their pleasure.

“I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!!”

A wave of magic sparked throughout their whole bodies as the girls yelled out in unison. Their once white skinned was tanned into a slutty, fake tanned brown. Bits of thick body hair grew around their cocks and armpits while a set of lewd tattoos peppered their bodies. Beruka’s green hair changed to a bright blonde with green tips, growing much longer while her face was decorated with accentuating green make up. Meanwhile, Selena’s hair turned into a dark burgundy with a set of sharp black make up slathering her facial features. Beruka and Selena no longer looked like regular, refined ladies. They looked like a pair of horny, slutty, Gyaru bitches.

The instant their transformations were complete, the duo’s girthy black cocks began to spew blast after blast of thick cum all over Camilla’s room. Their dicks flopped up and down wildly, their hands pumping their shuddering shafts mindlessly while the two moaned their hearts out in bliss. Beruka’s balls sharply pulled back up as she squeezed every bit of sperm from her nuts. Meanwhile, Selena’s fat sack merely gurgled and pulsated vigorously from the endless amount of jizz she was shooting from her dick.

Though their orgasm lasted merely a pair of minutes, it felt like the duo had been immersed in a universe of absolute bliss. Once the entirety of their reserves had been emptied and every corner of Camilla’s room was covered in a thick, white paste, both girls let out a happy sigh of relief.

“Fuck!” Beruka shouted in an enthusiastic, energetic tone. “Camilla you bitch, you’re like so right about Christmas!” She spoke with an excitement she’d never displayed before, her hands continuing to pump her softening cock. “Christmas is the shit! I love spending time and masturbating with you!”

“Mmmm yes, Mistress Camilla~ Cutie Beruka is like, totally right!” Selena gasped happily as she massaged her plump nuts. “I super duper like love Christmas and like exposing my pervy body to you two~”

Camilla merely smiled as she watched the perverted parodies of her retainers walk around with their gigantic dicks. “Oh no! Did I have you girls kiss under a cursed mistletoe? What a silly mistake~” She giggled sarcastically.

Hand quickly shifting towards her undergarments, Camilla swiped her bottom off in a single blow, revealing a massively erect penis that was thicker and larger than both of Beruka’s and Selena’s combined.

“So, what do you girls say we enjoy a comfy little Christmas together~” Camilla commented sensually as she presented her titanic member to her retainers. “With you two sharing your tongues all over my sweaty shaft~”

“OF COURSE LADY CAMILLA~!” Beruka and Selena responded blissfully, their eyes shooting wide open with utter joy at the sight of Camilla’s impressive penis. Beruka’s heart and cock grew three sizes that day. Perhaps Christmas wasn’t as bad as she thought~


	11. To Wish Upon a Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva the wyvern always wanted to be with Cherche, so one chill night, before she sleeps, she wishes upon a star to at least spend Christmas night with Cherche. So while she was asleep, Minerva's head gets swaped with Cherche's husband Frederick, and now she's gonna be able to spend Christmas with Cherche as her wife.

The dark blue sky glittered brightly with a multitude of brilliant stars on a quiet, chilly winter night, specks of snow gently floating downwards and covering the land in a mantle of white. Laying down on a bed of hay within the dragon stables, the wyvern Minerva looked up towards the sky with a wistful expression. It was Christmas time, and yet she could not get into the Christmas spirit. While she was out here along in the cold barn, the one she loved- The person she loved was inside a cozy bed with her husband.

Minerve knew quite well that a dragon like her could not be together with a human like her owner Cherche, much less considering they were both girls, but this knowledge did nothing to satiate her feelings. As the stars in the sky shone within the reflection of the wyvern’s eyes, the saddened dragon made one single wish. That she could at least spend Christmas night with the human woman she loved.

Head ducking down towards her bed of hay once more, Minerva closed her eyes and drifted to sleep...

...

“Hey Freddie, what are you doing?”

When Minerva’s consciousness suddenly returned without any sort of warning, the dragon found she no longer in her barn. She looked around the room frantically, her eyes scanning every detail. Below her was the magnificently glowing Cherche fully nude, her long flowing pink hair splaying all over the covers, an enamored smile on her gentle face, and her dazzlingly perfect body sparkling brighter than any star Minerva had ever seen. A litany of candles doused the dark room in a moody, romantic glow, while a comfortable heat kept their nude bodies at a cozy temperature. It seemed that Minerva had somehow been transported directly into Cherche’s room!

That wasn’t all either. Turning her face down, Minerva noticed she no longer possessed her draconic body. Her new form was completely bipedal, two stiff legs and muscular arms with an absolutely toned torso. The skin that covered it was undeniably human, which unlike dragons was covered plenty of hair. And sticking out from her crotch looked to be a thick, manly pole of seven-inches, which throbbed with a mighty and needy erection. Though despite that, it looked like Minerva’s head was virtually unchanged, her mouth drooping open into a ferocious snout with fangs and her face covered up in rough scales. Somehow, Minerva must have traded bodies with a human male. Not just any male too, she’d traded bodies with the handsome Frederik, who was also Cherche’s faithful husband.

“Frederik, are you ok?” Cherche asked with concern, looking up needily as if there was nothing wrong. “Don’t you want to do it?”

Minerva simply stared down at Cherche with shock, her mind having a hard time catching up with what was happening. Here she was, spending Christmas night with the woman of her dreams! It must have been... Her wish! The wish she’d made had come true! Minerva’s snout reformed into a lustful smile. Well, Minerva wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth~ Her masculine cock was throbbing with need, every inch of her new body twitching with desire. If destiny had put her here to fuck Cherche’s brains out, then she would eagerly oblige.

Body sharply inching downwards, Minerva eagerly lowered herself on top of Cherche. The wyvern rider’s cheeks grew red with a blush, her pussy gushing as Minerva’s face came ever closer. The wyvern tenderly pushed the tip of her cock against the damp entrance to Cherche’s pussy, and then, with a powerful downwards thrust, she slammed her entire cock into Cherche’s vagina with one single blow. Both girls shuddered in place, their eyes rolling backwards and lustful pants leaving their breaths as their organs smashed together. Not only did the delicious pleasure of sexual intercourse fill them with bliss, but so did the amazing warmth of having your lover by your side.

Minerva’s body shook in place, her erect pole throbbing mightily within Cherche’s delicious cunt. The pleasures of the masculine form were so overwhelming, Minerva felt almost ready to let go in a second. But the sweet moans of pleasure coming from Cherche’s needy mouth kept her hanging on. Minerva didn’t just want to experience Cherche’s delicious form. She also wanted to fill the one she loved with as much bliss as she could possibly muster. Gathering her bearings, Minerva began to slowly pump her hips back and forth in a sweet rocking motion. The loud, damp, squashing noises of Cherche’s juicy pussy echoed deep into Minerva’s ears, causing her to thrust at an ever increasing and fiercer rate.

Within a few seconds, Minerva was pounding away at Cherche’s pussy with full throttle, and she couldn’t have felt better. An amazing surge of power and confidence surged through her veins. The arousal and adrenaline that fueled her titanic thrusting made her feel more alive than she ever did. Minerva felt some gratification at the feeling of affection she’d held onto for so many years, because she was finally able to get them now. But now that she was seeing the most intimate part of Cherche, Minerva felt like she couldn’t get enough. She wanted to experience everything she had to offer, from her reactions, to her sounds, to her body and even smell. Minerva was in love with Cherche, so she was going to forever burn every last part of Cherche into her mind.

Pulling her head towards Cherche’s chest, Minerva eagerly took Cherche’s left breast into her mouth and began lovingly sucking it. Cherche moaned out in response, her back flinching upwards and her pussy clenching with bliss. Minverva’s mouth was large enough that she could fit the entire tit in her maw, despite the large, voluptuous size of Cherche’s breast. Her long, course tongue massaged every inch of the beautiful, bouncy globe, its tip eagerly teasing Cherche’s erect nipple. Despite the many rows of razor sharp teeth in Minerva’s mouth, the dragon sucked with such tenderness and passion the only thing Cherche could feel was absolute ecstasy.

Minerva let go of the breast with a satisfied sigh, leaving it all warm and covered with her draconic saliva. The wyvern still wasn’t satisfied though, as she quickly took Cherche’s right breast into her mouth too. The motions were much the same as the last time, but the experience wasn’t downgraded in the slightest. Minerva moaned as she suckled onto Cherche’s tits, her hips thrusting into Cherche’s cunt with a fierceness Minerva did not often show. It somehow felt like her mouth was being blessed with an amazing embrace of warmth, her taste buds feeling with an immaculate flavor the likes she could have only dreamed of. Though she was the one doing the sucking, her cock would only grow hotter and hornier the more she lovingly sucked again and again.

“Oh fuck~ Fred~ Your mouth feels so good~” Cherche moaned out blissfully as she felt Minerva’s delicious tongue sliding over her skin.

As Minerva’s cock continued to pulsate with pleasure, the dragon finally released Cherche’s right breast. Minerva slowly lifted her draconic face towards Cherche, staring down at the beautiful visage of the woman she loved while it was degenerated into a moaning, lustful mess. Cherche stared back up at Minerva with the same amount of pleasure, her heart beating from how close their faces were. There was a moment of silence between the two as their organs continued to lovingly mash against each other. Their eyes fluttered with affection, their hearts beating in sync. There was no need for them to exchange any words, because they knew exactly what the other desired.

Eyes gently closing and heads pushing closer, Minerva and Cherche lovingly meshed their tips together into a deep, passionate kiss. Minerva’s legs began to pump forward in maniac mode, her arousal growing hotter than it ever had before. The dragon could feel herself becoming intoxicated by the delicious taste of Cherche’s lips, the texture of the girl’s smaller tongue against hers sending shivers down her spine. Without any sort of inhibition, Minerva began to push her long, snaking tongue into Cherche’s mouth, slamming it so far deep it began to reach the woman’s throat. Cherche happily accepted very inch of her lover, her own tongue eagerly sliding around Minerva’s in a soft, caring fashion. Despite Minerva having rough, scaly lips, Chercher kissed them with absolute affection and love. Though Minerva was being so rough and animalistic with her, Cherche seemed to embrace every gesture of affection from her. This was it, this was the thing Minerva wished more than anything in the world. It was the greatest highlight of her entire life.

Pelvis slamming into Cherche’s cunt one final time, Minerva let out a muffled roar as she began to unload shot after shot of her thick, sticky jizz. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body arching upwards while her mind was injected with such an enormous amount of pleasure it was unquantifiable. Cherche happily shivered below Minerva’s imposing body, her own cunt spasming happily as it was filled with Minerva’s hot seed. The two had experienced the greatest climax of their lives, eagerly letting it reverberate through their bodies and mind as their organs experienced the amazing sensation of relief.

As Minerva’s cock started to spew a decreasing amount of cum and the two lovers felt their bodies relaxing, neither of them thought about ending their amorous kiss for even a second. Minerva felt happy. Not just sexually, but also emotionally. Though she knew not how much time she would get to spend with Cherche like this, she knew that she was going to enjoy every second of it.


	12. Mommy's First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie has been working up the nerve to get her fellow Black Eagles seasonal gifts all year. But there’s a touch of magical mischief in the air, and as the Black Eagles open their presents to find their ever so thoughtful gifts, their confidence and talent begins to drain into Bernie’s body, turning them into weak useless crybabies as it gives her a towering, plump, MILF-y physique. Perfect for the Black Eagles house to spend the holidays by the fireside, clinging needily to their new “Mommy”.

The cold winter air whistled through the mountainous range of Garreg Mach, a light drizzle of snow gently floating downwards as the Black Eagles class spent their time together happily celebrating the magical day of Christmas withing their classroom. Thick green garlands covered the wall, an array of brightly colored decorations creating a fully festive mood within the room. Going with the spirit of the season, all of the students chatted and exchanged gifts with a festive smile on their face, each one clearly excited to spend this precious time with their friends. Each one except for the unnerved Bernadetta, who sat alone on one of the benches anxiously waiting for the event to go by.

Bernadetta had celebrated many a Christmas before. It was actually a festivity she quite enjoyed, as it would be a time where her father would not be as demanding and she could get some genuine relaxation. However, she’d never once spent the holidays with anything she could call friends. And though she was grateful to have people who she liked to spend this special time with, the frantic girl couldn’t help but feel terrified at the social expectations that came with the event. She had to make sure she got the perfect gift for everyone, she had to interact with all of her fellow students in an amicable and positive way... It was so stressful! Despite all the trouble Bernadetta went through to specifically pick gifts for every one of her classmates, she was still absolutely sure she’d done a terrible job. Unlike her they were all so talented and confident... Honestly, she kind of preferred it when it was just her and her family...

“Alright everyone, we’re going to be opening Bernadetta’s gift now.” The poised, regal voice of their confident house leader Edelgard.

A nervous yip escaped Bernadetta’s throat, her whole body stiffening as the statement crossed her ears. Oh god! It was her turn! She wasn’t ready yet! Eyes closing and eyes gripping the base of the bench she sat on tightly, Bernadetta shook on her seat with absolute anxiety. Though she knew this moment would come, she was still not prepared in the slightest. All this doubt she felt, all this stress filling her... Bernadetta hated it! She just wished she could be with her family where she was the one in control!

As each of the Black Eagle students began to open their gifts, a strange whimsical breeze of cold winter air blew around the classroom. All of a sudden, every one of their students found themselves growing distracted by an odd magical warmth that pulsated through their bodies. Their bodies began to twitch uncomfortably, their gifts dropping unceremoniously as they were consumed by this unwavering sensation.

“W-What’s h-happening?!” The usually collected Hubert yelped in an unusually frightened tone.

Without any sort of warning, every one of the students had started to shrink. Their limbs grew shorter, their bodies and head becoming stouter. With every passing second, their clothes became baggier and baggier as the world around them looked to enlarge. The students tried to stay calm for some time, but as the degeneration of their bodies continued, panic quickly began to spread like wildfire. Guys and girls screamed out with desperate expressions, their mental states growing ever more unstable with the transformation of their forms. It seemed like every student was somehow becoming smaller. Every one, except Bernadetta.

Watching over the scene of her classmates panicking madly with an odd sense of calmness, Bernadetta felt as her own body succumbed to the strange magical energies around her. The girl’s legs grew larger, stretching out her socks and pants as her thighs became thicker. Her torso and arms became slenderer, giving her a more sultry and curved appearance. What used to be a pretty conservative bust all of a sudden burst forth with a massive amount of mass, giving her a set of bouncy breasts that bulged through her bra and clothes with imperativeness. While everyone was becoming smaller and meek, somehow Bernadetta seemed to be growing larger and bold.

“Are we shrinking?!” Caspar asked with a panicked expression, his point of view growing closer and closer to the ground.

“We’re not just shrink- _ing_!” Ferdinand replied, his voice cracking into one with a much higher pitch. “We’re getting younger!”

By this point, most of the students were had become so small, they could no longer move in their uncomfortably baggy clothes. Fueled by an irrational amount of panic and odd lack of embarrassment, they started to rid themselves of their unfitting constraints of cloth, which only made the damage to their bodies more apparent. The boys had lost any type of muscle mass, their bodies becoming completely tubby and harmless as opposed to the fierce warriors they were training to be. Their faces had lost many of the rough features that came with age, giving them softer, more androgynous expressions that made them look quite adorable. And as for their malehoods? Every single one of their girthy members had been replaced with thin, finger-sized dicks accompanied only by a set of quaint grape-sized balls.

The girls weren’t fairing much better. Any sort of curve and developed feature had been downright destroyed in favor of a tiny, squarish, package. Their breasts and butts had deflated to such an extent there was no evidence of them ever existing. However, perhaps the most puzzling of all was what laid between their crotches. Where a tiny, tight pussy should have once been, now each of the girls were sprouting cute little poles with a soft, round ballsack, essentially making every one of them fully male.

“H-Hey-! What’s this thing?!?” Dorothea’s still high-pitched voice rang out with uncertainty, the now-boi’s heart beating faster as he felt his tiny little cocklet grow erect.

“Petra have one too!” Petra added, his tiny hands gripping at the pulsating shaft. “It feel weird...”

A moan escaped Bernadetta’s voice, her heart throbbing faster and faster. Just like the other students, Bernadetta realized she wasn’t just changing in size, she was also changing in age. The woman’s chest protruded forward, the seams of her sweater starting to come lose as her bust became larger and large. She could feel the effects of age start to take over her body. Her stomach budged out with a saggy amount of fat, her ass oozing outwards and face growing rougher. Though it was quite the overwhelming feeling, Bernadetta didn’t dislike it in the slightest. She started to feel more confident, a sudden amount of experience and power making her feel like she could do anything. It was like Bernadetta was somehow sapping her classmates’ skills and training, adapting them all into her body in the form of confidence and size. Creaking loudly, Bernadetta’s breasts inflated further and further until-

_RIIIIIIIP!!!!_

Bursting forth like an explosion, Bernadetta’s gigantic breast flew right out of her chest, hanging down her body with an incredulous size. Each one of her fat orbs was twice the size of her head, larger than any set a human could possible possess. They were hefty, they were plump. Their nipples were quite large, each one of them throbbing with little driplets of liquid oozing from their tip. And Bernadetta loved every bit of them.

“Ooooohhhh~ These feel so nice~” Bernadetta groaned out in an luscious adult voice.

Hearing Bernadetta’s womanly moans, all of the bois turned their faces towards the fully matured and developed Bernadetta. In a second, it seemed all of their panic and anxiety had died, as they all stared at Bernadetta’s bust in a completely mesmerized way. Their tiny little dicks slowly grew full mast, their minds overflowing with a strange new set of desires. It seemed Bernadetta had entranced most of her newly transformed classmates, save for one cute white haired boi who currently found himself crying uncontrollably on the ground.

“Nyooo! W-Why did I get younger?!” Edelgard sobbed out loudly, throwing the most disgraceful and uncontrolled tantrum Bernadetta had ever seen. “I-I-I-I d-don’t want to be a stupid kid boy!"

The instant Bernadetta saw the scene, she felt like a flip had switched in her mind. It was like a surge of motherly urges had infiltrated her brain, forcing her to bolt upwards and walk towards the howling boi in hopes to make him feel better.

“Ara ara~ Poor little Edelgard~” Bernadetta spoke in a smooth, caring tone. “Don’t you feel sad. Let mommy Bernie take care of all your problems.”

Slender hands wrapping around Edelgard’s tiny body, Bernadetta effortlessly picked Edelgard off the ground. The once proud tried to resist somewhat, but found Bernadetta’s sudden strength to be too much for her to handle. Without being able to defend herself, boi Edelgard was lifted up towards Bernadetta’s bust against her will.

“Here, drink your milk.” Bernadetta cooed lovingly, shoving her thick nipple right in Edelgard’s face. “It’ll make you feel much better~”

Edelgard let out a loud gulp as his eyes focused on Bernadetta’s engorged nip. Though a part of his brain told her there was something horribly wrong here, he couldn’t help but find Bernadetta’s dark nipple to look delicious. Unfortunately, any sort of self-control or restraint Edelgard had possessed in the past had been completely drained, and the boy wasn’t able to resist his urges for more than a few seconds. Mouth wrapping around Bernadetta’s nipple and teeth bearing into her skin, Edelgard’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Bernadetta’s milk began to flow into his mouth. His cock instantly grew erect, his hands gripping onto the rest of Bernadetta’s fat breast possessively. Bernadetta’s milk! It was the most amazingly delicious thing Edelgard had experienced~ Its taste and warmth alone was enough to make his head feel like it was floating in the clouds. The more Edelgard drunk, the more hopelessly addicted to the sensation he became. Soon, nothing else mattered in his mind other than the fantastic taste of his mommy’s milk~!

“Mmmmm~ Yes, that’s it sweetie~ Drink it all up~” Bernadetta cooed as she felt Edelgard mercilessly sucking on her tit. “Oh my~ But what do we have here~?” Eyes focusing on Edelgard’s erection, a lustful smile crept upon Bernadetta’s face. “Why don’t you let mommy take care of this for you too~?”

Using her free right hand, Bernadetta lovingly wrapped her thumb and index fingers around Edelgard’s throbbing shaft. The boi’s member was so compact, it fit snugly between her motherly fingers. Her hands slowly began to pump the skin of his member up and down, gently pulling back his foreskin to reveal his pulsating dickhead. Her masturbation was very calmed in nature, her grip as soft as it could possibly get. But to Edelgard, it was the absolute best sensation in the world. The boi began to needily thrust his hips upwards, his cock hungry for more of his mommy’s delicious touch. The boy’s eyes rolled backwards, his shaft aching with need. Between Bernadetta’s amazing fingers and her sweet breast milk, he simply couldn’t contain himself anymore.

_Spuurt~ Spuurt~_

Cock throbbing madly, Edelgard let out a muffled moan as he began to spread his seed everywhere. Bernadetta merely giggled in response, making sure to squeeze every last of sperm from the precious boi. His jizz splattered onto her hand, reaching her chest and spreading over her warm skin. Yet Bernadetta felt not an ounce of disgust. Instead, she could only feel her heart fluttering with satisfaction at having pleasured this beautiful boi.

Once Edelgard was finished, Bernadetta gently placed him down atop a bench. The boy’s body wobbled about hazily, his expression as vacant and distant as possible. In this moment, he couldn’t even remember what sort of dumb thing had gotten him so upset. The only thing he could think about was how amazing his mommy was.

“There we go~ Didn’t that feel great~?” Bernadetta asked with a tender smile.

Around her, the rest of Bernadetta’s classmates stared on with erections and wistful expressions. Unable to hold his urges anymore, Ferdinand quickly ran up towards her.

“Hey mommy! Mommy! I feel bad too, can you take care of me?!” He asked in a whiny, needy voice.

“Y-Yeah me too!” Dorothea quickly ran up beside him, staring with more desire than he’d ever shown before.

In a matter of second the rest of the class was surrounding her, each and every one wanting the same exact thing: To get to experience mommy Bernadetta’s love and affection. Bernadetta merely stared at them with a smile. Christmas was truly best to experience with family.


	13. Loving Her Like a Rider Loves Their Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Henry overhears Lissa wishing she could spend more time with Maribelle, he decides the best Christmas gift for them is to fuse Lissa with Maribelle's stallion.

“Hey Maribelle! Come back! Where are you going?!”

Darkened sky lit up with a myriad of brilliant winter stars, snow drizzled down quietly around the Ylissean army’s camp as Lissa’s voice rang out with force. The girl’s boots crunched down on the snow while she approached her best friend, her expression one of dread and sadness.

“Where do you think I’m going?” Maribelle replied coldly, not daring to turn towards the other blonde as she walked away. “I’ve been deployed. I’m heading out to battle.”

“Then take me with you!” Lissa begged, her breath hanging in the form of steam around the cold air. “I can be helpful! I’ll stick by you!”

“You know that’s not my decision to make!” Maribelle barked back with what seemed to be a saddened sigh. “Robin has decided to field me and not you. I can’t defy his orders.”

“B-But- B-But-!” Lissa gasped loudly, trying to find the words to convince the other blonde. “But it’s Christmas eve! We’re supposed to spend it together!”

Maribelle let out a tired sigh. “I’m sorry Lissa. But war doesn’t wait for Christmas.” Their silence was accentuated by a cold breeze whizzing right past them, which sent a chill down Lissa’s spine. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get my horse ready so we can leave.”

As Maribelle began to step away from the scene, Lissa couldn’t help but feel herself boiling with rage and powerlessness. The girl kicked a pile of snow in anger, spreading its granules about into the air.

“Damn it!” She cursed under her breath, her nose and cheeks red with both cold and rage. “I swear, she pays more attention to that damned horse than to me... Sometimes I wish I could spend that time with her...”

Laying down in a nearby pile of snow making snow angel, the whimsical Henry’s ears perked up as they caught wind of Lissa’s heartfelt desire. It sounded like she needed some Christmas spirit to pick her up! Ever since he’d joined Chrom’s company, the dark mage had experienced much more fun than in quite the long time. So given the joyous mood of the season, he thought it would be a perfect idea to give back. Though he was not good at gift giving, there was something he did have a lot of experience with: Hexes! Sitting up from the cold snow floor, the man turned towards Lissa and began to cast a spell.

“Don’t worry Lissa! I can help you with that!” He giggled out jovially as he shot the hex towards her.

“Huh?” Lissa turned towards Henry’s voice with confusion. However, before she could even react, the intense spell smacked her right in the face, enveloping the girl in a magical bright light that completely blinded her from the world.

“Gyahhhhh!!!” The girl screamed out in panic, a strange dizziness overcoming her whole. It felt like reality itself was spinning, her head rolling around it circles like she was being blended alive. Though it only lasted for a couple of seconds, Lissa felt like she’d been lost in a strange universe for an entire lifetime.

“Ughh...” Palm rubbing her aching forehead, Lissa groaned out in pain as her senses slowly returned.

Once her bearings were back, Lissa quickly realized she was no longer standing out in the camp with snow falling everywhere around her. Instead, she seemed to be standing in some sort of cozy house. There were wooden stalls around everywhere, kind of similar to that of a bathroom. However the floor was covered in hay, there seemed to be animal feed everywhere, and a very thick, animalistic scent filled her nostrils. Wait a second... Didn’t this look very similar to the stables?

“Lissa?!” All of a sudden Lissa’s train of thought was interrupted as she heard the utterly panicked voice of Maribelle. “What the hell happened to you?!”

“Maribelle!” Lissa quickly turned back to face Maribelle.

What she found as she stared at her backside however was much more shocking than the girl’s surprise upon hearing her friend’s sweet voice. Eyes opening wide in absolute bewilderment, Lissa stared in disbelief as her torso perfectly merged into the upper side of a horse’s body. Her human legs were nowhere to be seen. Rather, the only thing her eyes could gaze upon was the thick, hefty body of a brown furred horse, with a set of four bulky horse legs, and a thick brown mane and tail behind. It was like somehow she’d fused with a horse!

“Kyaaaa!!! My body!!!” Lissa screamed out with total anxiety.

The worst part was that she could feel and control every part of this horse body with the slightest of ease. Her legs would move about instinctively just by giving them a simple mental command. The palpitations and breathing of her horse form synced in perfection with those of her human form. She was like- She looked like-!

“Y-You look like some sort of centaur!” Maribelle stared on at Lissa’s new form in a mixture of disbelief and amazement.

“Maribelle help!” Lissa’s horse body began to wobble about in the stall hazily. “I don’t want to be some sort of half-horse freak! I-I...” A moan escaped her lips “I-I feel... Weird...~”

Fully unbeknownst to the panicking girl, a flush of heat permeated through her body, causing a brand-new masculine organ to slowly slide from its sheathe. Not only had Lissa fused with a horse. She’d fused with a _male_ horse, giving her all the equipment and needs of a magnificent stallion. Within just a couple of seconds, Lissa’s titanic horse dick sprouted forth from her hind eggs with a mighty erection, its fat horse balls hanging out with sweat.

“Oh. My. Goddess...” Maribelle’s gaze slowly drifted down towards the impressive package, causing her heart to start beating faster and faster.

The instant Maribelle saw Lissa’s new amazing cock, she could feel something flip inside her. The lady’s cunt began to spasm with need, her lust starting to rise at a steady speed. Never in her life had Maribelle considered doing anything inappropriate with a defenseless animal. However, right in this instant she couldn’t help herself but think that Lissa’s penis looked like the most delicious thing in the entire world. Its tangy smell reached up to her nose, a powerful smog of pheromones causing her to shudder with need. Her eyes began to grow hazy, her mouth starting to water profusely. Unable to hold back her new horny urges, Maribelle quickly dropped onto her knees and began crawling towards the heavenly cock.

“M-Maribelle...?” The sudden silence had left Lissa a bit preoccupied, as she’d hoped her usually collected friend would find a way to help her. “W-What’s going ooo _oooOOOOOO~~~”_

But Maribelle’s true intentions were quickly revealed to Lissa as the centaur-girl felt the warm sensation of a slimy tongue slathering over her shaft. Slender hands wrapping around Lissa’s fat shaft, Maribelle began to hungrily pump her best friend’s cock as her mouth lovingly kissed the fat horse dick. Her lips lovingly pressed against the flat tip of Lissa’s dark horse dick, her tongue pressing deep into Lissa’s sensitive urethra. Like a starving animal crazy for food, Maribelle mindlessly mashed her face against Lissa’s throbbing pole, slathering its length and even her own cheeks in a warm, sticky layer of her own saliva.

“Lissa your cock~ Is so fucking huge and tasty~” Maribelle panted between passionate smooches and heart-throbbing sucks. Her eyes were totally It smells so good~ I can’t help myself~”

Chomping and suckling down the length of Lissa’s titanic member, Maribelle soon found herself pushing towards the centaur’s nutsack, which seemed to be the most intense section of the whole member. Face mashing against Lissa’s balls, Maribelle took the loudest, deepest, strongest whiff she had ever taking before, the air that sunk into her nostrils ringing loudly as she absorbed the pure essence of Lissa’s masculine stench. It was the most amazing smell Maribelle had ever experienced, her mind becoming hazy as pleasure pulsated through her cunt. Without any sort of inhibition, she slurped and sucked onto the thick, saggy texture of the ballsack, taking as much of her tangy taste and musky flavor in as she could manage. The face full of Lissa’s sexual energy that Maribelle was getting right now was enough to make her pussy spasm with bliss. But it wasn’t enough. Maribelle wanted more.

“H-Huh...?” Lissa let out a confused sigh. Without any sort of warning, Maribelle’s worship of her member had stopped. “Maribelle...? Eeep!”

Fortunately, as Lissa’s plump horse butthole began to twitch pleasurably, Maribelle’s location was instantly revealed. Bearing an absolutely horny grin, Maribelle pressed her lips against Lissa’s asshole and began to eat it out eagerly. Lissa’s entire body shivered with bliss, her cock throbbing happily as a pleasured moan escaped form her lips. The rough kisses Maribelle planted on Lissa’s rim were vicious and needy. Her teeth bore into Lissa’s donut while her tongue slurped around in a swift in circular motions. This was it~ There was no foul smell, no intruding flavor. The only musky scent that exuded from Lissa’s backside was the steamy stench of absolute lust. Maribelly could feel her brain growing intoxicated with its array of sensations, her tongue and nose crying in glee. This was purest essence of Lissa~ And Maribelle savored every single second of it, letting the taste burn into her mind.

Cunt spasming with happiness, Maribelle moaned out as she felt herself undergo the best orgasm of her entire life. Her needs had been satisfied, her lust satiated for now. But Maribelle’s job wasn’t done. She also wanted to fill the beautiful Lissa’s body with ecstasy, and there was only one way she knew how.

Separating from Lissa’s asshole with the sound of a sloppy kiss, Maribelly stared at the twitching rim with nefariousness. Her right hand gently pushed against Lissa’s entrance, slowly clenching into a fist only to slam deep into Lissa’s colon. Lissa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her entire body pulsating with absolute bliss. The only thing she could experience at this moment with pure pleasure, and Maribelle was yet to finish. Arm slithering further and further into Lissa’s anus, Maribelle’s hands slowly spread open, poking around until she found what she was looking for: The prostate. Without any hesitation, Maribelle savagely gripped Lissa’s prostate, causing the centaur’s body to become totally stiff. Having the delicious organ in hand, she began to thrust her arm in and out furiously, pounding Lissa’s asshole with a surge of force unlike any she’d ever shown before. Lissa’s hind legs began to greedily flow along to the woman’s motions, her cock throbbing with further and further heat.

“Nyoooo Mawibelle~~ Youuu can’t put your whoooole hand in there~” Lissa screamed out mindlessly. “I-If you do I’m gonna~ I’m gonna~~! CUM~~~!!!”

_SPLOOOORSHH!!!_

Horse cock pulsating with might, Lissa’s horse legs thrust forward with force as her balls began blasting out gallon after gallon of her thick ejaculate all over the floor. Lissa’s eyes rolled to the back of her head in utter bliss, tears rolling down her cheek while a myriad of animalistic groans spewed from her voice. Lissa was in heaven. Any sort of worries or concern she might have held before had simply melted away.

Maribelle smiled with a satisfied and perverted expression as she saw Lissa sputtering her seed all over the floor like a maddened animal. After pulling her arm out of Lissa’s widened horse asshole, the girl quickly ran towards Lissa’s human half and forcefully pressed their lips together. Lissa moaned out in bliss, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the strong flavor of her own anus seeped into her taste buds. The kiss was quick, sharp and rash, but it felt like the most passionate declaration of love Lissa had ever experienced.

Separating their lips with a loud gasp, Maribelle stared up at the towering Lissa smugly. “Lissa darling~ You know... If you stay as my horse, we could spend a lot more time together~”

Lissa smiled hazily in response, her mind having been made into total goop from all of Maribelle’s stimulation. That had always been her only wish~


	14. Amazonic Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Christmas dinner, Camilla put a special spell on the food for Corrin. Hoping to just make Corrin fall in love with her. But not only has Corrin shared the food with Elise, it also seems to have harmed them in some manner. Crying with worry over her little sisters’ well-being, Camilla realizes the spell actually works, making Elise and Corrin horny for Camilla while also transforming them in to powerful Amazons who will fuck Camilla for the rest of her life.

“Thank you so much for those amazing Christmas cookies big sister Camilla!” The honest, peppy princess Corrin gasped happily as she stood in the doorway to Camilla’s room. “I’m so glad that the there’s no bad blood between us because I rejected your confession. Even if we’re not intimate, I still love you a lot as my big sister!”

Standing a few feet away with a deviant smile, Camilla looked down at her beautiful step-sister with a gleaming expression. “Of course my dear Corrin! I would absolutely abhor to do anything that would make you upset like that. So, did you enjoy my cookies?”

“Yes Camilla!” Corrin responded with energy. “They were absolutely delicious.”

A muffled giggle escaped Camilla’s throat. Though she was bearing the façade of an understanding and caring big sister, the reality was that her plans had been much more nefarious than they’d appeared. Tired of spending Christmas alone, Camilla finally professed her undying love to her sister Corrin, only for her to be utterly rejected. This of course did not sit well with the extremely emotional Camilla, who sought to resolve this little problem in the best way she could: By feeding Corrin some food made with a love potion. The potion she’d obtained looked a bit shoddy, but there was no doubt in Camilla’s mind that her sweet sister would soon be worshipping Camilla.

“They were so good, I even shared them with Elise!” Corrin added happily.

“Yeah! Thanks for the cookies big sis, they were totally delish!” Elise hopped out from behind Corrin, bearing a similarly excited tone.

Instantly, Camilla’s air of confidence was drained in favor of one of dread. Sweat poured down her pristine forehead. “D-D-Darling, didn’t I tell you not to share those with anyone?” Camilla asked nervously, her hands shaking slightly.

“You did...” Corrin rubbed her chin with a thoughtful expression. “But I just couldn’t help it! They made me so happy, I simply _had to_ share them! Besides! What’s the worse that could happen?”

As if on cue, Corrin’s stomach began to rumble loudly, a strange uncomfortable pain surging through her body. Corrin’s expression became muddled and pained, her hands slowly drifting down to cover her belly in hopes to ease her pain. “Ugh...” She groaned as the aching only grew stronger and stronger. “I don’t... Feel so good...”

Feeling this array of sensations wash over her, Corrin couldn’t help but collapse on the floor. Camilla yelped out in terror, though she was the only one, for Elise seemed suffering her own problems. The usually cheery and loud blonde was unusually quiet, her face drained of color while her body wobbled dizzily. “My tummy... Hurts...” She muttered, before collapsing herself.

As her two sisters lay down on the ground semi-unconscious, Camilla quickly dropped to her knees with utter dread. Tears were starting to form around her eyes, her body frozen in a state of dread and shock. “Noooo!!!” The woman screamed at the top of her lungs. “I just wanted Corrin to love me! Why did the potion do this?!”

“Urghhh...”

It would soon become clear that the love potion’s effects weren’t really harming Corrin or Elise, as Camilla had started to suspect. Rather, it was starting to somehow transform them physically. Both girls trembled on the ground, their pants and groans becoming louder as their bodies shifted. Loud ripping echoing into the room, their torsos burst right through their clothes in a massive explosion, growing into thick, large upper bodies that put any man’s to shame. Their legs followed soon after, shredding their pants and socks while they added to the duo’s height incredibly. Within just a couple of seconds, both Elise and Corrin had easily become at least two head taller than the already towering Camilla.

“Gyahhh!!!” Corrin screamed aloud, kneeling up while her body continued to tense in strange manners.

Their height and size weren’t the only thing to increase, however. Their once thin and curvaceous bodies soon began to roughen up with considerable mass and bulk. Muscles surged throughout their arms, making them incredibly lumpy, stiff and strong. Their flat tummies and unassuming torsos grew ripe with details as a thoroughly defined and smooth six pack formed n their torsos. And down below, their legs beefed up with sharp calves and meaty thighs to form the most powerful and sexy legs known to man. Elise and Corrin soon looked nothing like regular women. Instead, the possessed the appearance of godly body-building amazons.

“Mmmmffff~ Ahhhh~” Elise let out a blissful moan, eyes rolling back blissfully and pussy dripping profusely after what had once been pain was being replaced with pleasure.

To finish things off, Corrin’s and Elise’s breasts slowly began to inflate out from their chests. Each one of their cups grew at a slow yet steady space. From B-cups to D-Cups, all the way until they reached a gigantic G, the duo’s bust now easily outperformed Camilla’s own set in every way imaginable. And despite having experienced their bodies shift in such drastic ways, the two seemed to be having the times of their lives. Their faces were painted with bliss, any sort of worry and inhibition they possessed now fully erased in their faces of their lustful new forms. Elise and Corrin had become utter sexual goddesses, and they were absolutely loving it.

“Mmmm~ What happened to us~?” Corrin moaned in deeply sexual tone.

“We’re so big and buff now~” Elise gasped happily, her hands greedily gripping her new buffed up body. “I kinda like it~”

Meanwhile, Camilla stood nearby watching it all with her mouth wide open and a baffled expression. Camilla was utterly confused and a bit worried, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t also thoroughly aroused. Her two small sisters were now totally strong and sexy, their appearance incomparable to that of any other human being. It must have been some side effect from that love potion she got. But if that happened... Then would its main effect also work?

The answer to Camilla’s question became quite clear the moment both her sisters turned towards her. Their eyes instantly lit up with excitement, their irises shifting into a passionate pink as their expressions became incredibly horny. Slowly standing onto their feet, Corrin and Elise began to approach Camilla with lustful intentions.

“Oh big sister Camilla~” Elise cooed in a devious way, licking her lips as she looked down at her ‘big’ sister. “Or should I say little sister now~”

Seeing them standing before her in such a titanic stature really put into perspective how large and amazing Elise and Corrin had become. Camilla simply sat there completely frozen. The woman knew that she should feel some sort of concern or worry, but all that coursed through her body was utter lust.

“You’re the one that’s responsible for this aren’t you~?” Corrin continued in a teasing voice. “What a naughty girl~ For doing such a mean thing, Elise and I are going to have to punish you~”

Without any sort of warning, Corrin bent down and effortlessly lifted Camilla off the floor and onto her arms. Camilla blushed brightly as she felt the warmth of Corrin’s arms embracing her, the white-haired princess’ large breasts pressing against Camilla’s body. Despite being a fully grown woman, Camilla was nothing more than paperweight in Corrin’s arms. Though she could be crushed at any second by Corrin’s brute strength, she felt safer than ever within the confines of her sister’s arms. Slowly turning her face towards Corrin’s, her eyes focusing on her sister’s dashing face. Corrin bore fully confident expression, strength and determination oozing from her every motion. She was so gallant! Camilla couldn’t help but push her lips against Corrin’s, joining the two in a passionate kiss.

As the two sisters eagerly exchanged saliva, sloppy kissing sounds echoing loudly around them, Corrin slowly carried Camilla towards the bed, with the excited Elise following very closely behind. Corrin gently set Camilla down atop her covers like a courteous knight, preparing herself to absolutely ravage Camilla very soon. And though Camilla did not wish to let their lips part as Corrin tried to separate them, it was clear that the larger princess was in charge. With Corrin out of the picture, Elise was fast to pick up the slack. The blonde lady sunk onto her knees and pushed herself between Camilla’s legs, spreading them wide open to reveal Camilla’s dripping cunt. Then, wrapping her arms around Camilla’s thick thighs, Elise greedily pushed her face into Camilla’s pussy and began to eat her sister out to her heart’s content.

A blissful moan escaped Camilla’s lips, her entire body shaking as she felt her little sister absolutely slurping her erogenous pussy. Elise’s tongue pierced deep into Camilla’s vaginal folds, caressing Camilla’s inner walls fiercely whilst her mouth massaged the entrance to Camilla’s womanhood. Her sucking was absolutely commanding, the amazing licks she gave being incredibly intense. Elise seemed to be intent on ravaging Camilla’s pussy with her mouth, and she was being quite successful at the moment.

Seeing their sisters happily indulging in their pleasure, Corrin quickly felt her own pussy growing aroused. The woman quickly climbed on top of the bed with devious intent, standing in front of Camilla as she pushed her gushing cunt against the other girl’s face.

“You’re in love with me, right Camilla?” Corrin asked in a cocky, condescending tone. “Then go ahead and suck my pussy!”

Camilla did not need to be told twice. Like an obedient little slave following her master’s orders, Camilla dunked headfirst into Corrin’s vagina, her mouth greedily slurping as much of her dripping organ as she could. Corrin happily groaned in response, but her mighty legs held firmly as she withstood Camilla’s relentless manic pleasure. It looked like Camilla’s plan had been a total success. She’d never spend Christmas alone again~


	15. Waking Up With a Hangover and a Hard-On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire holds her hand to her forehead, nursing a headache, and an erection. Typical morning wood. What happened last night? There was an... exchange? Of gifts right? A celebration, but then her mother...? Her mother? No that's not right. It was her daughter Tharja. Right? Urgh, her mind was scrambled. Must have been all the eggnog. She'll have to ask her wife when he wakes up. Although, with both daughters tuckered out for once, maybe she shouldn't be wasting this mommy-daddy time by waiting. She stares at the sleeping Chrom, and slides her erection between his thighs.

A light buzzing sound echoed in Noire’s ears, her brain feeling completely scrambled as she slowly felt her consciousness returning. Tenderly sitting herself up to the bed, the lady stared about her messy room with a deeply muddled expression. Her brain pulsated with a light headache, her mouth sore with the taste of alcohol.

“Ughhh... What happened last night...?” The girl muttered coarsely, her hand gently rubbing her aching temple.

There had been a large feast. And some sort of gift exchange ceremony. The entire night seemed to be going splendidly well. That is, until... Tharja, her mother...? No, that didn’t sound right. Tharja wasn’t Noire’s mother, she was Noire’s beautiful daughter from the future. How could she have made such a silly mistake? That eggnog must have been strong...

Ah! She remembered. The entire army was having a great time when that dastardly witch Lucina showed up and began to blast spells everywhere. Noire could remember a panic breaking out. Though she couldn’t quite recall what the spell did, she was almost sure she’d been affected. Thankfully Lucina was apprehended shortly after, so the night wasn’t totally ruined. Unfortunately, Noire would have to think about what to do with Lucina later. She was the leader of this army and the exalt of Ylisse after all.

“Mmm~~” An errant moan escaped Noire’s lips. Looking down, she could see her titanic erection poking through the covers of her bed.

That’s right, this impressive gargantuan member belonged to the one and only exalt of Ylisse. With it she’d created two wonderful daughters in Tharja and Vaike, both of whom she was proud of. The eager yet somewhat creepy Tharja who followed along in her footsteps by becoming a powerful lord, and the cocky yet clumsy Vaike who was a pegasus knight just like his mother. They all formed part of the Ylissean royal family along with Noire’s little sister Tiki and their big sister Inigo.

Lifting the covers off her body, Noire eagerly wrapped her thin hands around her girthy shaft and pumped it gently. Yes, it felt good to be the exalt. Though Noire did not enjoy the act of war in the slightest, the friends and allies she’d made along the way were absolutely fantastic. Moreover, if it wasn’t for this conflict, she wouldn’t have gotten together with her fantastic wife~

Turning towards the left side of the bed, Noire blissfully stared at her lover while gently masturbating her dick. Chrom slept soundly beside her, his face totally angelic whilst he spent his time in the land of dreams. Chrom had been a pegasus knight in Noire’s army at the start of the war. They didn’t talk a lot before the conflict, but as combat forced them to spend more and more time together, Noire felt herself instantly entranced. Noire loved everything about her wife. His beautiful face, his toned, muscled body, and his absolutely delicious gushing pussy~

Unable to hold her carnal urges any longer, Noire swatted the covers off Chrom’s body and sat on top him. Her hands gripped onto his stiff hips, her cock sliding between his muscled thighs right below his pussy as she began to rock her hips back and forth. Noire let out a deliriously blissful moan, her cock twitching between Chrom’s firm skin. With every swing of her body, her fat, hanging balls swayed along. With every rub of her length, pleasure exploded through her mind. What a truly amazing wife she had~

“Ehehe~ Good morning dear~” Chrom cooed in a soft loving tone, his eyes gently opening and his expression turning into a smile as he woke up to his wife on top of him. “Feeling excited today~?”

“Ahhh~ Sorry dear.” Noire panted in a feral tone, not bothering to stop his hips even as Chrom woke up and found her. “Seeing your beautiful body beside me, I just couldn’t help myself~”

“It’s ok Noire~ I love it when you’re assertive.” Chrom blissfully comforted his husband, tightening his thighs to give her a better experience. “But my thighs aren’t going to be enough. Why don’t you use that thick Exalt cock of yours and truly make me your queen~?”

A truly perverted smile crept upon Noire’s lips. “I would want nothing more my love~”

Sharply pulling her fat cock away from Chrom’s thighs, Noire quickly spread open the man’s legs to let his glistening pussy bloom freely. The man’s vaginal lips glistening brightly in the cold winter morning light, his pussy oozing arousal down onto the bed sheets. Noire’s cock throbbed happily at the sight of such a beautiful vagina, drool starting to drip down her lips. Without any sort of self-control, Noire instantly pounced atop her wife, pressing her bulging dickhead against his vaginal hole.

There was no sort of inhibition as Noire lustfully gripped onto Chrom’s body. Slamming her hips down with force, the girl let out a delirious yelp as her cock plunged deep into his cunt. She wasted no time in thrusting into his needy hole either, as her legs propelled her up and down viciously. Whereas Noire was usually reserved and quiet, her movements were absolutely bestial and confident. Her every motion oozed a deeply animalistic need, the fierceness of her pumps far surpassing anything most men could produce. If there was any question as to who the true exalt of Ylisse was, then this thoroughly astounding pounding absolutely removed them.

As Noire continued slamming her rod into Chrom’s pussy again and again, her face suddenly darkened, taking on a much steeled and angered expression. “ROARING THUNDER!! TAKE MY ENTIRE FUCKING FUCK YOU ROYAL WENCH!!!”

“Yesss Noire~ Take me all~” Chrom eagerly moaned in response, his firm arms and legs wrapping around her thin body.

Cock bearing down against Chrom’s womb with one final thrust, Noire’s back arched upwards as her cock began to spew its thick juices directly into Chrom’s cunt. The two lovers happily shuddered in unison, their faces morphed into ones of pure bliss. Chrom’s feminine pussy happily wrapped around Noire’s member, the flow of his juices helping her seed fill his entire hole. With how much jizz spilled into Chrom’s insides and the time of year he was in, there was no doubt his eggs were going to be fertilized. But perhaps another kid wouldn’t be that bad of an idea~

In an entirely different tent, the same raw, animalistic sound of sex echoed loudly. Tharja knelt atop a bed on all fours, her body completely exposed as she panted in a deeply sexual manner. Behind her, the army’s tactician relentlessly slammed his cock into her pussy, groaning and gasping as he thoroughly fucked Tharja.

“Yeah! That’s right Robin! Change my fate and fuck me!”

“Gaaahh!! G-Gods-!” Robin let out a troubled groan, his member throbbing harder than ever as it pierced Tharja’s insides. “Tharja why does your pussy feel so much better than before?! You’re so much hornier and more energetic than usual~”

“Hehe~ That genital swap hexed worked like a charm~” Tharja muttered beneath her breath, her pussy lovingly wrapping around Robin’s thick girth. “You thought you could escape me by marrying that brat, but now that everyone thinks I’m Lucina, including you, we’ll be together forever~”

“Haaa~ Haaa~ D-Did you say anything Tharja?”

“Nothing at all baby~” Tharja giggled menacingly. “Now go ahead and smash this young, fresh pussy of mine into obvlivion!”


	16. Mother-Daughter Taur-gument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through an indirect hex, Cordelia becomes a humantaur as she grows a second torso and legs, complete with two long horsecocks and four big testicles hanging between her new rear legs. Of course, her daughter Severa would undergo a similar transformation. Their new needy cocks give them plenty of reason to deck the halls (or each other, whichever comes first...)

_Cronch- Cronch- Cronch-_

The sturdy, packed snow crackled loudly beneath her boots as Cordelia walked through the snow forest. A thick, winter wind blew right through her, her body shivering with a gripping cold whilst her expression remained full of concern.

“Severa! Please come back here!” The pegasus knight yelled out into the forest, her breath hanging in the air with each respiration.

Though it should have been a time for cheer and celebration, currently the woman had found herself deep in this unknown forest searching for her daughter. They had gotten involved in a silly argument which led to Severa running away into the snowy night. But being the caring, loving mother she was, Cordelia couldn’t let this pass by idly and was determined to set things right.

Gaze shifting about in every direction, Cordelia looked everywhere she could to find her darling daughter. Unfortunately, there was not a single shred of her existence anywhere. The snow was falling with enough intensity, any sort of tracks were instantly covered up. And the thickness of the trees and waning light made it hard for Cordelia to see. As the woman continued searching, it started to feel like she’d never find Severa...

Until finally, a glimmer of light caught Cordelia’s eye. There in the distance, she could see a faint figure moving closer and closer towards her. However, the closer it got, the more it became apparent it wasn’t her daughter. The creature approaching Cordelia seemed to be some kind of furry four-legged animal with horns, like a reindeer. Its fur was white as the snow, its skin so light it was almost see-through. Strangely enough, it almost looked like some sort of ghost.

“Hey little buddy!” Cordelia beckoned towards it with a gentle tone, her worries temporarily set back as she awed in this creature’s majesty. “How are you?”

This seemed to be a mistake though, as the instant the white reindeer acknowledged her, it began dashing horns first towards her. Cordelia took a step back in terror, her body totally frozen in place by not only the mounting snow but her own fear. With each passing second, the reindeer bolted closer and closer to Cordelia, its speed surpassing that of any living creature known to man. And there was nothing Cordelia could do to stop it.

Hiding by a nearby pine tree, the young Severa watched it all happen in first time. Her mother totally stuck in place, this strange reindeer ready to ram her with force.

“Mother!!!” Severa jumped towards her mother in distress.

But it had been too late. The mystical reindeer slammed right into Cordelia horns first. However, instead of being blown back by this reindeer’s titanic force, Cordelia remained completely still and unharmed. Her clothes were instantly ripped apart, leaving her totally nude in snow. And the reindeer had somehow completely disintegrated the moment it made contact with Cordelia, as if it was made of nothing more than snowflakes. Yet despite the glaring lack of clothes in the middle of a snow storm, Cordelia somehow felt warmer than she did before.

“Haah... Haah... I feel... Strange...” Cordelia panted with discomfort, her heart starting to beat furiously as this strange heat manifested through her form.

Cordelia’s entire lower body began to thicken and enlarge, causing her skin to shake as her body bulged and pulled behind her. Her fattened backside pushed back and away from her body with force, as if it was trying to separate into two. Cordelia let out a troubled groan from all the aching pressure in her hind region, feeling the way the front and back of her legs attempted to pull apart until-

_Shliiick!_

With a goopy, wet yank, Cordelia’s legs split into two identical set of limbs right beside each other! The transition looked absolutely astounding, Cordelia letting out a gasp of bliss as the pressure transformed into pleasure. She had a pair of hind legs fully connected to each other with her jiggling butt that were also attached by a tiny extension of skin to her front legs, which seemed virtually unchanged. She had a vagina between both her front and her back legs, whilst her butthole remained firmly in place behind. Cordelia looked like some sort of strange, tiny centaur with human legs instead of equine ones.

This tiny section of skin connecting both of her sets of legs would not remain tiny for much longer though, as her hind legs were pushed back further until Cordelia had taken a fully horse-like stance. The woman’s lower torso soon grew curves and developed into a torso much like her own. Her flat bust drooped beneath her front legs, whilst a tiny bellybutton formed at its center.

But Cordelia’s transformation was far from over, and things were only getting more heated. With a blissful expression and an errant groan, both of Cordelia’s pussies began to drip with need. Her hind one especially pulsated with heat, its clit throbbing with increasing ardor as its length began to push outwards. Twitch after twitch, Cordelia’s clitoris became thicker and larger, from the size of a peanut to that of a mighty lance. Skin quickly crawled around its form, giving a thick, veiny a rounded shape. Its tip folded forwards into a mushroom-like protrusion, its head into a bulbous reddened cone with a slit at its end. By now, what hung below Cordelia’s lower torso as heavy as a steel blade and as hot as a fire tome was no mere clit. It was a titanic, horse-sized cock.

To complete such an amazing member, a flab of skin began to grow down and extend beneath her fat shaft. It started small at first, nothing more than an empty extension of skin. But the longer it continued to droop, and the further in continued to inflate, the larger and plumper it became. It did not take long for said sack to grow as large as rounded cantaloupe, its supple girth pulsating with the warmth of arousal. The cherry on top? With a loud, satisfying pop, two gigantic testicles dropped into her fattened sack, giving her a pair of fat, hefty balls worthy of the most virile of stallions.

Cordelia let out a dizzied moan, the new sensations of her pulsating erect cock sending shocks of pleasure through her mind. Though Cordelia did not truly understand what was happening to her, she accepted these feelings whole heartedly. The humantaur’s cock began to throb ecstatically, its width becoming fatter as it swayed from left to right. It didn’t seem like it was just pulsating from arousal. Though it’s length remained the same, it looked like it was becoming wider somehow. The cock’s left and right side pulled apart with forceful motions, its width stretching further and further. It almost looked like what had happened to her legs! When-

_Fwhiiip!_

Cordelia’s massive meat shaft split into two equally as large and menacing hardened dongs. Cordelia merely moaned in bliss like a crazed animal, her eyes running to the back of her head while tears began to form around them. Within her ballsack, Cordelia’s testicles were also pulsating madly. They twitched and bounced around like hot popcorn kennels ready to burst until they divided again into two just like Cordelia’s cocks, filling her sack with four tremendous, plump nuts. Cordelia’s dual dicks shuddered happily, her entire body twitching in bliss. In this instant, there were no sort of worries inside of Cordelia’s mind. The only thing she could think of were the delicious sensations of sex.

In the distance, Severa watched the event unfold with utter awe and amazement. Her mother had transformed into some sort of sexual depravity right before her very eyes. A disgusted perversion of some humantaur type of creature. Severa was utterly horrified that such a thing could happen to her dear mother. Or at least she should have been, for no matter how hard she tried, Severa couldn’t find herself able to hate or feel distraught by her mother’s new form. Instead, there was only this strange sense of longing in her heart, as if something was not quite right.

Without uttering a single word, Severa stood from her hiding spot and began to walk towards her mother. Cordelia paid no heed to Severa’s advance, much to preoccupied by her own lust to notice as her daughter approached her. Once Severa was next to Cordelia, she looked down at Cordelia’s lower torso with admiration. Her hand gripped onto Cordelia’s form, basking in its smooth shape and supple warmth.

“You can feel it, can’t you Severa?” Cordelia spoke in a soft, lustful tone. “Don’t fight it. Just let it take over you.”

Severa’s eyes became incredibly hazed, her expression turning into a mixture of confusion and need. In an instant, the girl’s clothes disintegrated in their entirely. Not that this seemed to affect Severa, who simply climbed atop her mother’s lower torso with excitement. As Severa pushed herself forth, closer to her mother, her backside remained firmly planted on the ground behind Cordelia. Just like her mother, the girl’s legs divided into another set of two, giving her a similar fully humantaur body. As the front of her body pressed the back of her mother’s and her arms wrapped around Cordelia’s slim waist, Severa’s humantaur lower torso rested on top of her mother’s. The two were now completely similar in form, except for one single detail.

The clit in Severa’s hind legs pushed forward fiercely, quickly developing into a mighty, fat cock. An equally heft sack formed behind it, filling Severa with even more arousal as sperm began to flow within her new testicles. Groaning out with bliss, Severa surrendered her reason in favor of lust. Her throbbing dickhead pressed against Cordelia’s anus with need, pulsating harder and harder until it divided into two cocks. Her testicles throbbed and multiplied into four as both of her dicks pushed against Cordelia’s needy asshole and cunt. Severa knew this was wrong. But it felt awfully right~

Hind legs thrusting forward with force, Severa slammed her cocks into both of Cordelia’s tight holes. But girls moaned with arousal, their bodies pulsating together in warmth and bliss. As Severa let herself go and sexually take her mother with her pulsating new members, it felt like all of their woes were melting away. The anger they’d felt, the argument they’d had. All of their importance was erased, their unity brought back by the amazing sensations of sex. Such was the power of Christmas. Severa and Cordelia would never fight the same way they did before.


	17. Forrest's Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slob Forrest because the Christmas dinner is just too good 😳

The sturdy stone walls of the Nohrian castle’s dining hall echoed loudly with cheer and happiness as the soldiers of Corrin’s army celebrated the jovial Christmas season together. Songs played in the background, festive decorations littered over grey walls and dusty rooms. And laying atop the hall’s main table was the greatest, most extravagant feast known to the entirety of Nohr.

Forrest sat at the edge furthest edge of the table right beside his boyfriend Shigure, looking as regal and beautiful as ever. Even the way he ate was dignified, looking more dazzling than any other person in the royal family. After eating one bite of a big turkey leg on his plate, the boy let out a sigh and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

“Haah... That’s it. I’m famished.” He spoke in an exhausted tone.

“Haha, what are you talking about Forrest?!” Shigure nudged him with an entertained smile. “You’ve barely eaten anything! Your entire plate is full!”

Shigure’s comments rang absolutely true. The mountains of gravy, turkey, and vegetables on Forrest’s plate made it look like he hadn’t touched anything at all. The boy looked down upon the food wistfully, his stomach growling with need.

“I-I know Shigure, but...” He sighed. “I’m on a diet right now! If I start eating, I might not be able to stop...”

“You don’t have to worry about that, baby~” Shigure gently patted his boyfriend’s back in a comforting manner. “It’s Christmas! Indulge yourself a little. Here-”

Shifting his half full plate towards Forrest, Shigure dumped all of his remaining food onto Forrest’s already stacked plate.

“Besides, no matter how fat you get, I’ll always love you the same~” He beamed with a brilliant, confident smile.

Forrest’s cheeks exploded with a bright red color, his heart beating intensely. “B-B-But- I-I-” He tried to find some sort of excuse, but Shigure’s genuine affection had melted Forrest’s defenses. “A-Alright, I’ll do it...”

Finally giving in to his desires, Forrest picked up his utensils and began to eat the oozing meal on his plate. His fingers twitched with excitement, his belly aching with need. As the first bite of food entered his mouth, the boy couldn’t help but let out an ecstatic moan of bliss. God, he loved food~

Though he began eating in a very slow and cared manner, with every continued bite Forrest began to consume faster and faster. Each piece of food became progressively larger, the time between chewing and swallowing growing painfully low. Even the use of utensils was slowly abandoned, as Forrest began to grip the slimy food with his bare hands and slamming it right into his mouth. It seemed any kind of decorum Forrest might have possessed before was quickly ditched while his animalistic hunger took over. And when the las piece of food on his plate had been devoured, Forrest leaned back and let out a satisfied burp, causing his taut belly to slightly poke out from his dress.

Still bearing the same beaming smile, Shigure quickly fetched more plates full of food for Forrest, each one larger than the last. He placed them in front of Forrest without asking, letting him know through appearance alone that he was fully supporting his sweet lover boy. And though Forrest was still a bit apprehensive, his hungering desire had already been fully released by this point...

It took no time for Forrest to start devouring the plates of food served to him by Shigure. Despite the fact that the food on the plates was only becoming more copious, Forrest seemed to be gulping them up at a faster and faster rate. Shigure quickly enlisted the help of the castle’s maids, who all brough more and more plates for the frenzied, hungry Forrest. Yet no matter how many plates were brought, Forrest seemed to be consuming them at an utterly endless rate. There was no sign of stopping, no indication of slowing down. The empty stack of plates right next to Forrest was simply growing at an exponential rate.

The number of plates wasn’t the only thing that was growing around Forrest at the moment, however. Though Forrest’s appetite appeared to be going nowhere at the moment, the location of all that food he was eating was blatantly clear. Forrest’s entire body exploded outwards with girth and mass, forcefully stretching out his cute pink outfit. His gut became circular and plump, protruding out from his body like he was pregnant. His chest drooped downwards with fat, giving him a pair of droopy, flabby boy tits. Both of Forrest’s arms grew thicker and unwieldy, up until his fingers which became dumpy sausages, while his legs turned meaty and his fattening butt spilled all over his seat. Somehow even his cock plumped up, his balls becoming heftier as his shaft grew thicker. From every single side, Forrest’s body seemed to be growing larger and fatter.

Yet this did nothing to stop Forrest’s endless gluttony, as he downed plate after plate of Christmas food. The expression on his expanding face was one of utter bliss, his neck widening and his chin becoming softer with each one of his chomps. Slabs of skin began to spill out through ripping holes in his cute clothes, his fat starting to accumulate in layers like a pudgy pile of mass potatoes. Soon, Forrest was nothing more than a titanic, ball of dough with a huge gut and a face full of food.

Shigure stared it all with utter awe and excitement, his cock popping a boner and bulging through his pants as he stared watched his boyfriend become larger. Though Shigure wasn’t necessarily into stocky lads, seeing his beloved Forrest indulge in his vices and grow into a thick, soft, squeezable boy mad his heart flutter and his blood course with arousal.

Unable to contain his urges any longer, Shigure dropped beneath the table and onto his knees, greedily pressing his face against Forrest’s fat belly. The titanic boy let out a shivered moan, the sensation of Shigure’s soft face against his bulging skin interrupting his feast. Without any sort of hesitation, Shigure mashed eagerly mashed his face against his boyfriend’s large drooping stomach, basking in its supple softness and warmth. He kissed and licked it with unparalleled excitement, slathering Forrest’s skin in a mixture of love and saliva.

“Nyoooo~” Forrest cried out from the top of the table, though his body was so plump and dumpy he couldn’t do anything but moan. “S-Stop Shigure~ I-I-If you d-do that I’m going to~!!!”

Entire body shivering with ecstasy, Forrest groaned out breathily as his cock began to spew out splatter after splatter of cum. Shigure was quick to duck underneath Forrest’s fat gut and suck his boyfriend’s sweet juices straight from the source

Forrest let out an exhausted gasp, his gut and his cock finally fully satisfied. “Awww drats... I’m going to have to go on a diet again...”


	18. Felicia Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia wants to play the part of Santa to entertain her daughter Kana. Rhajat had a better idea, she decided to give Felicia the full makeover by using a powerful spell to turn Felicia into Santa Claus.

“Ho Ho Ho! It’s me Santa!”

Clad in a thick, deep red Santa costume, Felicia jovially stomped around with a feign deep voice trying to entertain her cute little darling Kana on a merry Christmas morning by pretending to be the one Saint Nick. Her outfit wasn’t very good, being quite loose in a most places. The fake beard made of glittery white strings looked so bad, one wondered why she even tried to wear it. Nevertheless, it seemed the girls were having a lot of fun.

“Ahaha! Mom! You’re not Santa!” The girl giggle uncontrollably, “Stop playing around! Bring the _real_ Santa!”

From a distance, the dark and gloomy Rhajat saw the disgusting display of love in its entirety. Unlike everyone else, the holiday season filled her with hatred rather than cheer. As she observed mother and daughter interacting happily though, a mischievous thought popped into her head. If Felicia really liked playing the part of a fat, perverted, geezer, why didn’t Rhajat help her fit that role better? The idea of deforming the girl that stole her Corrin was certainly tantalizing. Plus, if Kana was entertained, perhaps she might gain some favor with Corrin as well~

A wicked smile crossing upon her face, Rhajat quickly slithered towards the festive duo. She sneaked up behind Felicia without being noticed, her hand slowly charging a nefarious spell.

“Say Miss Felicia? Why don’t we make your role of Santa more believable?” She spoke with an utterly devious tone.

Before the maid could even turn around to respond, Rhajat quickly blasted her spell towards, hitting the unprepared Felicia square in the back. The results were instantaneous. Felicia gasped with discomfort, a foreign sensation seeping into the depths of her system.

“Urgh... What’s going on...” The maid groaned out hazily.

Loud gurgling began to ring from Felicia’s stomach, a strange heaviness overcoming her form. She somehow felt bloated, as if she’d eaten way too much breakfast this morning. The overbearing sensations of sluggishness caused her thoughts to become hazy and her body to twitch unnaturally. Felicia’s muscles began to spasm. Her tummy pulsated forth with fierceness. It felt like... It felt like she was going to explode!

_Fwooop!_

Belly bulging forth with a titanic bounce, Felicia’s formerly taut stomach expanded into a massive spherical protrusion that made her look several months pregnant. A blissful sigh escaped her lips, the maid’s eyes watery with satisfaction. Though she knew there was something wrong, the warmth coming from her titanic belly filled her with an odd sense of festive joy.

The rest of Felicia’s body quickly continued to fatten up in turn. Her arms grew bulky and hefty, stretching out her sleeves as they became larger. The girl’s legs widened in size, thighs growing painfully thick whilst her ass plumped up with force. Her breasts increased in mass too, but instead of remaining firm and bouncy, they began to sag downwards, their consistency becoming flabby and extra soft as if they were turning into man-boobs. Each part of her body growing thicker by the second, Felicia didn’t stop plumping up until she was twice as big as before.

As the girl’s fake beard gracelessly fell onto the floor and her face started to become rounder and plumper, Felicia couldn’t help but let her expression of confusion morph into one of bliss. By this point, any sort of worry she might have held was slowly melting away as the supple warmth of her larger body began to fill her. The girl’s hair slowly turned into a snowy white, replacing every last inch of its pink coloration. Felicia could feel her stomach start to grumble and rumble again, a similar sensation as before filling her body. Though this time, Felicia seemed to embrace it eagerly. 

_Riiiiiip!!!_

Felicia’s gigantic, fat stomach burst right through her clothes and bulged outwards, sagging down in all its hefty glory. It revealed her heavily masculine and thickened body. A plump hairy belly with white hairs, droopy man-breasts with a thick chest, a snowy white crotch and legs and arms that were as fat as they were hairy. From head to toes, Felicia’s body was the picture of absolute hefty masculinity.

The only thing not manly remaining on Felicia’s body was the troublesome pussy resting between her legs. But this would not remain there for much longer, as Felicia’s clit quickly engorged itself into a mighty, conical shaft that pushed forth from her belly at a mighty 12-inches. The vaginal lips of her pussy themselves closed up and gave birth to a fat, girthy sack of testicles, forever erasing Felicia’s womanhood. In ever way imaginable, Felicia had become a man. And not just any man either, but none other than the jolly and fat Santa Claus.

“Ohoho!” Felicia let out a loud bellowing chuckle, his large belly bouncing up and down with his every laugh. He bore his body with confidence and glee, a festive spirit filling his mind with unparalleled joy. “It looks like I’ve really turned into jolly old Saint Nick!”

“SANTA!!!” Kana cried ecstatically, seemingly totally unfazed by her mother’s total transformation into a fat old man.

Beside her, Rhajat let out a shifty giggle. Though her joy seemed to be much more malicious in intent as she enjoyed seeing Corrin’s wife be reduced to such a humiliating state. Felicia’s gaze turned towards Rhajat, her jolly demeanor quickly shifting away.

“But you!” Felicia pointed to Rhajat in an accusatory manner. “You’ve been a naughty girl, haven’t you? Transforming me without my permission. Now Saint Nick is going to have to teach you a lesson on how to be a good girl!”

Moving with a swiftness that was unbecoming of Felicia’s titanic new body, the fattened man effortlessly lifted Rhajat into his arms. Rhajat didn’t even have the time to react as she was hoisted up by Felicia’s now much stronger grip against her will. She let out an unwitting yip the moment she felt Felicia’s throbbing cock press against her pussy. Dread began to fill Rhajat. F-Felicia couldn’t be planning on doing that-? Right?!

But he did! Pulling his arms downwards in a commanding yank and thrusting his hips forth with force, Felicia slammed his gigantic cock right through Rhajat’s undergarments and directly into her pussy, causing the unprepared mage to whine with arousal. Felicia let out a hearty chuckle as his cock was enveloped by Rhajat’s vaginal juices, his hips pumping forward at a steady, hearty rate. As his hairy belly pushed against Rhajat’s face and front body, Felicia made sure to absolutely pound Rhajat’s cunt into oblivion.

Rhajat’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, her entire body twitching with absolute bliss. Though the girl wished to remain faithful to Corrin, there was no denying the absolute pleasure coming from Felicia’s massive cock. The more Felicia pumped her fat member into Rhajat’s pussy, the more she could feel her deviousness and maliciousness be replaced with kindness and cheer. Not only were her vaginal walls being remodeled, but Rhajat’s mind was being molded to the whims of Felicia’s dick too. It was a sensation of absolute bliss that caused her cunt to lovingly wrap around Felicia’s fat cock.

“That’s it!” Felicia yelped happily. “Take Santa’s sweet eggnog~!”

Thrusting forth with intensity, Felicia slammed his cock into the deepest parts of Rhajat’s cunt before unloading his thick, fat seed directly into her womb. The instant Felicia’s cum was filling Rhajat’s belly, the dark mage could feel her body start to magically change. Her entire body began to shrink down exponentially, barely the same height as the tiny Kana beside her. Meanwhile, her breasts and ass seem to explode outwards with mass, growing into fat, jiggling globes that were larger than her head. The girl’s ears extended outwards until they were triangular and pointy, her heart filling up with incredulous amounts of Christmas spirit. Somehow, it seemed like Felicia’s sperm had transformed Rhajat into a horny, loyal, shortstack elf. And judging from the wide, dreamy smile on Rhajat’s face, she was enjoying every second of it.

“So, have you learned your lesson?” Felicia giggled in a deep, jolly tone, his cock still buried into Rhajat’s tight pussy.

“Yesss Santa~” Rhajat moaned out in utter bliss. “I promise to never misbehave again~”

“Wonderful! From now on, you’ll be Santa’s obedient little elf!”

“Santa! Santa!” The excited Kana eagerly jumped about beside them. Having watched the whole ordeal develop, not only was she happy to meet Santa, but the strange fluttering sensations in her stomach were further intensifying her emotions. “I wanna be your little elf too!”

Felicia felt his fat cock throb with arousal. Though Kana was his daughter, the idea of more elf cocksleeves was extremely tantalizing.

“Very well, little one!” Felicia exclaimed jovially. “I’ll be sure to make plenty of obedient little elfs for this Christmas~”


	19. Perfect Christmas Housewife (Male)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi becoming stepfordized and a cute little housewife with tits so big he struggles through doors ❤️❤️ Bonus for him being a sexy and super caring mommy!!

_Criiii-!_

The sound of glass shattering all over the floor rang loudly from the kitchen whilst a warm flame flittered in the living room’s fireplace. Standing above the broken shards of a glass cup, Takumi stood there with an angered face and clenched fists.

“Gaaaahhhh!! Why do I have to spend the winter with you?!” The boy yelped out angrily, pointing towards the noble prince of Nohr Leo, who found himself relaxing by the fireplace. “This is so stupid! To hell with diplomacy, I want to go home!”

A cocky chuckle escaped Leo’s lips, his hands warm with a steamy cup of caffeinated cocoa. “Come on now. Where’s your Christmas spirit, prince Takumi?” He asked in a sarcastic manner, his body glowing lightly by the fire.

“Bah! I don’t care for your dumb Nohrian traditions.” Takumi barked back, as adamant and adversarial as ever. “If it were up to me, I’d have vanquished you already...”

“Is that so?” Without letting another word out, Leo gently placed his cup of hot chocolate upon a nearby table. His hands leaned down and carefully picked up a strangely decorated magical tome, his expression becoming ever smugger as his eyes pried onto the pages’ spells. “Though I came here hoping to find a mutual agreement, it’s obvious you don’t have no interest in doing so. But that’s no problem, really. I know _exactly_ how to make you feel more in tune with the season~”

There was not a second for Takumi to react as prince Leo cast his spell directly towards his companion. Unable to defend himself, the Hoshidan prince had no choice but to take it straight to the heart. Luckily, as the pass slammed into his body, Takumi felt no sort of sensation of pain. Although perhaps he’d wished he had, for the feeling that replaced it was one of unbearable and uncomfortable heat that spread into the deepest parts of Takumi’s core.

Takumi’s heart began to beat faster and faster, his innards pulsating in heat. As sweat began to pour down Takumi’s twitching form, the prince could feel his body start to shift and transform in strange ways. His chest began to inflate and expand, stiff muscle slowly taking on softer, rounder shape. Each one of his pecs pushed out against his shirt, his nipples thickening and turning into a bright pink whilst they grew more and more sensitive. In a matter of seconds, what had been a regular manly chest quickly evolved into a pair of round, titanic H-Cup tits, which jiggled away from Takumi’s chest freely as they bounced about with his every breath.

Next up was Takumi’s legs and ass, which fattened up like he had gone on an eating rampage. The boy’s formerly flat ass took no time in enlarging until it became a pair of soft, huggable cushions that could put Camilla’s butt to shame. His thighs exploded horizontally with mass, reaching levels of thickness and plumpness that were unimaginable to most men. Not every part of Takumi’s body was becoming larger though, as his 6-inch pecker began to continuously shrink into his body until it had regressed into a total 1-inch baby dick, barely able to hold an erection any longer.

But what’s a sexy body if not for the clothes? With a quick blink of the eyes, Takumi’s whole traditional royal garb was replaced with a fantastically jolly bright red Christmas dress. His feet laid atop thin red-high heels, his thick legs covered in a set of snow white tights. A long conical hem covered his legs from his hips to his knees, though a triangular window on the front revealed Takumi’s tiny dicklet tucked within a set of frilly white panties. A black belt wrapped around his thin waist, with many fluffy white buttons going up his torso. And for his breasts? They jutted out from his body with mitghiness, their top and bottom completely uncovered whilst his thick nipples were barely hidden away by two connected triangles of red cloth. Even his face had been decorated for the occasion, a thick red lipstick perfectly slathered over his plump lips while softening foundation and make-up covered his pretty features. With a pointy red hat to adorn his head, Takumi looked like an absolutely astounding Ms. Santa Claus on this merry Christmas night.

As Takumi’s ponytail was released and freed into a silky, flowing, feminine hairstyle, Takumi’s transformation transitioned from a physical to a mental one. Takumi’s mouth slowly morphed into a dopey smile, a surge of unexplained bliss filling his body. His deep hatred for Leo and Nohr was replaced by a warm, cozy loving sensation. His sharp wit and fast reflexes were supplanted by a slow bimbo mind and a sluggish curvy body. Takumi could feel his adversarial personality being drained in real time in favor of a loving, motherly one. And he was enjoying every second of it.

“Hnggggg~~~” Body trembling in place, Takumi’s limp baby dick sputtered out drops of cum as his transformation was finalized. His expression turned into one of dopey happiness, his heart beating with festive glee. “Ooooohhhh~” He moaned out happily. “Like, what the heck was I talking about? I totally got like distracted and forgot!”

Leo’s cocky smirk grew wider. “You were saying something about Christmas?”

“Oh yeah!” Takumi’s eyes instantly lit up with glee at the utterance of those words, his body hopping up and down with excitement as his titanic tits bounced about as well. “I super duper love Christmas! It’s super pretty! I get to wear cute clothes! There’s all the presents! And...” A bright blush came upon Takumi’s cheeks. “I get to spend it with you~”

“Awww~ I also love spending Christmas with you.” Leo responded earnestly. “But...” Hands drifting down towards his pants, Leo quickly unbuckled them and pulled his underwear down, revealing his stiff, throbbing erection to Takumi. “What do you say we spend Christmas a little closer~”

“Hehe~” Takumi giggled with a lustful voice, his own tiny member twitching with desire. “Leo, you naughty boy~ You always now what a boi like me likes~”

Shooting a glare of pure arousal towards Leo, Takumi slowly began to sexily strut towards his partner. His hips swayed left and right in a rhythmic, seductive passion. His breasts jiggling energetically with his every step. Takumi was ready to unleash his newfound arousal upon the hunky Leo. Except when he tried to cross the kitchen door, his tits were so large they squished against the doorway!

“Ahhh~” Takumi let out a needy moan as he felt his soft breasts pressing against the wall.

This little setback did nothing to deter Takumi’s intentions, however. Pressing forth with aroused determination, Takumi kept on trying to squeeze his jumbo tits through the tiny door. His breast flesh was wrung softly, every push of his sensitive skin filling him with bliss. Though it would have probably been easier to go in through the side, Takumi was way too much of a bimbo to think about that and simply forced his way through until his breasts popped out on the other side with a loud, cartoonish boing.

Once Takumi had finally been freed from his prison, the boi was unable to hold his urges any longer. Like a cougar descending upon its unsuspecting prey, Takumi got onto his knees before Leo’s chair and slammed his titanic tits atop the other man’s lap, encasing his dick in her massive cleavage. Leo let out a blissful moan as he felt his cock being squeezed between pounds upon pounds of flesh. Takumi’s breast were so large, his penis didn’t even pop out on the other side. The softness of Takumi’s breast, their titanic mass and amazing size... This was without a doubt the best titjob Leo had ever received.

“Ahhh~ Fuck Takumi~” Leo gasped in a needy tone. “Your tits are delicious~”

A smile slowly came upon Takumi’s lips, her eyes gleaming towards the blissful Leo. “That’s right hun~” He hummed in a motherly tone as his hands began to pump his breasts up and down in a set of soft, rhythmic motions. “Now let mommy Kumi drain every last drop of that cute dick of yours~”

The moan that escaped Leo’s lips in response was like music to Takumi’s ears. Christmas was truly the jolliest time of all~


	20. Hung as a Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie wants to give her mother Charlotte the best gift ever by using magic. But what happens when Sophie accidentally turns her mother into a male horse?

Standing right in the middle of the army’s stables, the usually beautiful and pristine Charlotte bore one of the most annoyed and perturbing expressions a woman could possess. Foul animalistic odors bore into her nose, an undue heat permeating around her considering it was the cold wintertime. There was no doubt that Charlotte was not enjoying her stay in the stables in the slightest.

"Sophie, dearest...” The woman spoke with a twitchy, forced smile, her teeth grinding together with ever word. “Could you please hurry this up?”

“Of course mother!” The clumsy horse-rider responded with a nervous smile, her eyes bearing into the mystical tome within her hands. She’d promised her mother to give her a magical gift to celebrate the Winter Festival, however, now that she was actually trying to cast the spell, things did not seem to be going so well. “Oh... This is so confusing...” She muttered to herself, her hands swirling about in circular motions. “I got it! Here it goes!”

Sophie could feel fire burning within her palm, her eyes lighting up with excitement as magic coursed through her fingertips. Sophie aimed her hands towards her mother, releasing a set of white, twitching, magical embers towards her. Charlotte simply stared on with uncertainty, her body pulsating oddly the moment the flames came in contact with her form.

“So... What is this thing supposed to do again?” Charlotte asked with a voice of annoyance.

“It’s supposed to fill you with lots of strength and stamina!” Sophie eagerly explained. “You know, like a horse!”

Charlotte’s stomach began to gurgle loudly, a strange myriad of rumbling sensations running through her insides. As soon as she heard those words, she could feel her body start burning with an unknown heat that made her feel like she was going to melt.

“A... Horse, huh...?” Charlotte spoke in a soft, dizzied tone, her eyes growing hazier whilst her cheeks burned up with red. “Unnggghhh...”

Every part of Charlotte’s body was shifting and twitching in unnatural ways, as if her very genetic code was being modified. This flurry of sensations was especially strong around her nether regions, where Charlotte’s pussy started to shudder and spew a copious amount of juices. Her clit began to grow at a steady rate. Though unnoticeable at first, it soon became long enough to bulge through her panties. Its shape became more cylindrical, like that of a cannister. Its tip turned totally flat, while a wide, oval-shaped slit formed at the top. Meanwhile, the girl’s vagina silently shut itself close, being replaced with a bulging sack that began to plump outwards and stretch her panties further and further until-

_Priiiip!_

Bursting forth from Charlotte’s panties with force, a thick, foot-long titanic member hung down from Charlotte’s crotch in a massively erect state. Its length was a soft pink and white, with two fuzzy balls clinging down mightily from its base. The two girls stared on at the immense protrusion with utter shock. They’d both spent enough time with horses to know what that was.

“Is that... Is that a huge horse penis?” Charlotte asked rhetorically, her mind still barely able to comprehend what had just happened.

“That’s what it looks like...” Sophie responded blankly, about as shocked as her mother. Quickly dipping her nose back into the book, Sophie began to turn through its pages as an intense panic began to fill her. “Oh no! I can’t believe I messed up again! I-I have to fix this! B-But I don’t understand where I went wrong...”

On her end, Charlotte was feeling an equally strong number of emotions, but in a much different direction. The more Charlotte’s body continued to change, her bones crackling loudly and her insides burning, the more her mind started to meld towards a more feral, animalistic state. Her cock throbbed with glee, arousal pulsing through her veins. Her shocked expression slowly shifted into a drunken smile, a little tail starting to spring from her tailbone. As her mind was warped into a whirlwind of thoughtless arousal, Charlotte slowly marched towards her preoccupied daughter.

“Haaa~ Haaa~ Body... Hot~” Charlotte moaned in a hypnotic tone. “Dick... Feels good~ Sophie... MUST SUCK!!!”

Catching Sophie by surprise, Charlotte pushed the girl onto her knees and slammed her dick into the horse-rider’s unwitting mouth. Sophie gasped with worry as her mouth was forcibly stretched by Charlotte’s shaft, entirely unwilling to indulge in such an act. Unfortunately, as the deep, musky flavor of Charlotte’s horse dick began to settle into Sophie’s mouth, any sort of fight she might have had was completely eliminated. Her eyes became hazy, her mind regressing into a simpler, more lustful modality which would put Sophie in the same mindlessly horny state Charlotte had found herself in.

Soon, Sophie not only was letting Charlotte’s fat dick occupy her mouth, she was also actively sucking on the shaft. Her hands gripped Charlotte’s cock tightly, pumping the length up and down with intensity. Her head bobbed forward and back in a set of smooth, swinging motions, whilst her tongue slobbered all over Charlotte’s tip. Charlotte couldn’t help but let out a pleasured neigh, her entire body throbbing with bliss from the sweet sexual stimulation of her cock.

This increase of pleasure seemed to directly correspond with Charlotte’s transformation, as the woman’s body quickly began to regress further and further. A smooth coat of snow-white fur began to cover the entirety of Charlotte’s skin, making her soft and fuzzy. Her body began to exponentially grow in size, her armor snapping and falling onto the floor unceremoniously as she became thicker than any human being. As Charlotte’s butt grew titanic and a cute little blonde tail sprung right above her asshole, the woman’s legs began to plump up considerable, giving her a set of massive limbs that could hold the heaviest of objects.

Charlotte’s posture soon began to deteriorate with the inflation of her torso, which grew into a thick barrel that was as wide as two men. Eventually, it became so bad Charlotte couldn’t help but fall forward onto the ground, standing in all fours like an animal. The girl’s arms were quick to adjust to their new position, becoming as thick and bulky as her legs until they’d taken the shape of two hefty equine limbs. Her fingers and toes morphed together into a single, round digit, giving her sturdy hooves on which she could stand on. A thick golden mane growing above her torso and her breasts disappearing into her body never to be seen again, Charlotte was looking less like a human by the second.

Eyes rolling back in pleasure, Charlotte gasped happily as she felt the changes start to manifest up the last part of her body. As her neck grew up into a long and thick protrusion, her cranium began to shift into a more feral shape. Her mouth pushed forward to the shape of a cylindrical muzzle, her nose reducing into nothing more than a pair of flat holes whilst her teeth became those of a herbivore. Her ears pushed up and out of her body as her eyes dug into each side of her flatter head. Soon, none of Charlotte’s cute, feminine features were there anymore, turning her into nothing more than an unrecognizable horse.

With an aroused whinny and a mighty huff, Charlotte pushed her hind legs forth mightily, shoving her fat member deeper into Sophie’s throat. Though Charlotte was no longer female or even human, _he_ seemed to be enjoying his new form quite a lot. A sense of power filled every inch of his body, arousal and desire coursing through his vein. His regressed mind had no space for some woman called Charlotte and what her life used to be. All he cared about was breeding and conquering fair mares with his titanic cock, to enjoy the pleasures of horse life to their fullest.

Head banging back, Charlotte whinnied happily as he began to release spurt after spurt of his mighty seed into Sophie’s mouth. The dazed girl tried her best to swallow it all eagerly, though it was so copious and thick she couldn’t help but let some spill from her mouth. Expression turned into one of hazy arousal, Sophie knelt there before Charlotte’s huge member while basking in the heat of his potent jizz. Unbeknownst to her, a long, blonde, horse tail would soon sprout right above her butt, as her pussy began to pulsate eagerly. It seemed the two would be spending much more time together this holiday than they’d thought.


	21. Sisterly Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla and Elise have been getting closer and closer. At first, it was just Elise sitting on her big sister's lap from time to time. Then giving each other kisses on the cheeks, then full-on making out. Now during a make-out session, Camilla started to fuse to Elise turning into a nice big dick for the girl that she sucks as her body becomes a mix of the two.

“Mfff~ Mmhhh~ Ahhh~”

As the fire crackled softly within the fireplace in Elise’s private bedroom, a fierce snowstorm whirling outside, the young energetic princess currently found herself atop her bed fully nude sharing an impassioned kiss with her sexy big sister Camilla. Camilla pushed her body against Elise’s in a seductive manner, her breasts pressing against Elise’s smaller bust warmly. The cold winter seasons was a season of affection, and currently these two royal sisters were exchanging more affection than they’d ever exchanged before.

A muffled moan escaped Elise’s soft lips, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt Camilla’s tongue seep deep into her mouth. Of course, Elise knew very well the wrongness of the situation. For two Nohrian royals to be together like that, and especially considering they were both girls... It was absolutely unheard of! It had all started innocently enough, with Camilla doting on Elise and Elise relying on her big sister. However, as Elise spent more and more time with Camilla, she found herself unable to think about anybody else.

Eventually, their relationship transformed into one of lust and carnal desire. But Elise was so invested, she was unable to hold herself back any longer. Elise wanted to kiss Camilla, to hold her tight, to be with her forever. The two would start making out behind closed doors quite often, indulging in their base desires despite what the consequences might be. It was thanks to moments like these, being embraced by her loving sister’s warmth, that Elise wished she and Camilla could stay together like this forever.

All of a sudden, a flurry of festive magic rushed through the room, as if an unknown entity had listened to Elise’s desire. The two princesses could feel their bodies start to tingle ecstatically, their every muscle bustling with magical energy. Though they both understood there was something strange surrounding them, they accepted this mystical surge of power wholeheartedly, their passionate smooching only becoming stronger and fiercer as lust coursed freely through their veins.

Pussy pulsating eagerly, Camilla slammed her pelvis against Elise’s with force, her arms wrapping tightly around her little sister’s body as she continued to French her sister. Their cunts rubbed together in a bestial fashion, their labia quivering eagerly with a set of pleasurable spasms. Though strangest of all was the way Camilla’s soft, plump legs started sticking to Elise’s smaller, slimmer limbs. The consistency of Camilla’s legs became extremely viscous, their skin turning goopy and malleable. Like an absorbent sponge, Elise’s legs seemed to expertly assimilate this goop, growing into the larger and thicker limbs of a developed woman. Within a couple of seconds, Elise’s legs had absorbed the entirety of Camilla’s lower body, leaving the older woman as nothing more than a protrusion from Elise’s crotch while Elise had gained a beautiful set of voluptuous legs and a dump truck ass.

This myriad of strange changes seemed to continue up the rest of Camilla’s body as Elise hugged Camilla back, her own kissing starting to pick up in intensity. A thick layer of crumpled skin began to crawl up Camilla’s slim, curvaceous torso. And as it did, whatever part of Camilla’s form it had just passed instantly went from a complex human form to the simple cylindrical shape of fat, throbbing pole. Her belly button and waist were swallowed up in seconds, her new skin becoming extremely sensitive, wrinkled and veiny. The bundle of skin easily wrapped around the woman’s titanic breasts and over her shoulders, completely eliminating her arms in the process. When it finally reached the tip of her neck, Camilla’s entire form had been reduced to that of a simple shaft, with the only defining feature remaining somewhat intact being her huge tits.

Speaking of which, Camilla’s breasts were actually growing larger, their cup-size expanding to a rhythm of continuous thumps. Except they bigger they became, the lower they hung down from her conical body. Going from the top of her body, sliding all the way down to between Elise’s legs, Camilla’s bust gurgled and churned loudly. Their insides became much firmer, their shape turning from spheres into ovals. From their form, to their function and even their size, Camilla’s breasts shifted titanically until they could no longer be considered breasts, but a set of fat hanging testicles within a wrinkled scrotum.

With the changes progressing so quickly through Camilla’s body, it was only inevitable that her head would soon change too. Camilla let out a guttural moan, her mind exploding with pleasure beyond her wildest imagination. The lower part of her face extended forward into a conical muzzle, while the top part of her head became flat and reddened. Her mouth slowly merged with her nose, though this new vertical slit was small enough Camilla couldn’t reciprocate Elise’s energetic kisses. The young blonde princess was quick to adapt to this however, her smooches turning into wide sloppy suckings of Camilla’s face which only seemed to accelerate Camilla’s changes. Eyes rolling back in pleasure, all of Camilla’s disintegrated into the ether, while her eyes, ears and every other defining feature was eliminated from Camilla’s new bulbous head. Where Camilla once stood there was now nothing more than a huge, titanic penis.

As Elise lovingly suckled the fat head of her new throbbing cock, the top of her body began to undergo some changes of its own. Her torso extended vertically, her arms growing longer and slimmer as her body took a smooth, curvy shape. What used to be a diminutive bust quickly exploded into a massive set of G-Cup breasts with girthy erect nipples that could have put Camilla’s old pair to shame. Even her face seemed to mature, her features becoming sharper and older as her hair grew longer and a thick purple hue manifested at its ends. It somehow seemed like Elise was absorbing all of Camilla’s essence, incorporating it into her own body to create something that was larger than the two.

Within Elise’s mind, the girl could feel a surge of new thoughts flowing into her. Memories she’d never experienced entered her consciousness, desires she’d never had manifesting in her will. It seemed like Camilla’s mind was trying to merge with Elise’s. And though most people would normally be opposed to such an idea, Elise welcomed it blissfully. Their bodies had already melded into one, and their love was more than just mutual. There was nothing that excited Elise more than for her to merge with Camilla as a single being, so that they would never have to experience any time apart ever again. After all, this was the basest form of affection: Becoming one with the person you love.

“Mmmmmm~~~”

Letting out a blissfully muffled moan, Elisla’s cock throbbed furiously as it exploded with orgasm. It seemed the combinations of her minds had been too much for her to handle, and her fat balls had eagerly released her steamy load through her urethra. The scalding hot jizz quickly filled the entirety of Elisla’s mouth, its tantalizing flavor and thick aroma causing her mind to convulse with utter ecstasy. Though she tried to swallow it all as fast as she could, the sheer volume of cum was so large it began to spill from her lips and drip all over her plump, womanly body.

With a dizzied smile on her face and her balls gurgling loudly, Elisla was more than happy to sit there wallowing in the supple warmth of her own cum. She mindlessly sucked and sucked on the tip of her cock like a straw, only stopping once the last drop of jizz had been released and her mouth had been forever seared with the smell of her seed. Giving a satisfied sigh and relaxing against her bed, Elisla gave the most satisfied sigh she’d ever produced as her softening member limped down against her bed.

“Ahhh fuck~ I really needed that.” She let out a dreamy gasp. “Now, let’s go give my darling Corrin a nice surprise visit~” Elisla spoke in a teasing yet sincere tone.

Having been combined with the person she loved most, the world was now at her mercy!


	22. Tharja’s Magical Mix-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Christmas Tharja attempts to be nice and tries to relieve Chrom of his stress! She must've messed up her spell, since chrom was somehow some bimbo. So, in the meantime she used another spell to disguise herself as Chrom. On the brightside, more bro time with Robin and the sex with Sumia is great! But she swears she'll fix Chrom. Probably. Before next Christmas for sure.

_Plap-plap-plap-plap_

The animalistic noises of skin slapping together filled Tharja’s ears, causing her expression to shift into one of drunken ecstasy. The mage’s entire body shuddered with bliss, her every limb flowing with virile lust. Except Tharja’s current form was not that of the voluptuous, explicit, devious woman she was known for. Instead, her arms and legs were ramped with muscle, her torso flat and tone while her stomach bore a stiff six pack. The sharp features and short blue hair on her new face made her look completely like a man. And a titanically hefty symbol of masculinity sprung from her crotch in the shape of a fat throbbing cock, which Tharja was currently using to make love to Chrom’s beautiful wife. From the brand of the exalt on her shoulder, to her masculine figure and face, Tharja looked exactly like the masculine Ylissean exalt Chrom.

Below her, the usually demure and quiet Sumia moaned out blissfully as Tharja slammed her fat dick into Sumia’s tight pussy over and over again. Her quivering pussy pulsated eagerly with each of Tharja’s thrusts, its vaginal walls happily squeezing onto Tharja’s girthy shaft. It was clear Sumia was enjoying every second of their love making, and she wasn’t the only one either. Judging from Tharja’s ecstatic pants and her impassioned pounding, her analytical mind had been completely taken over by the raw, unadulterated sensations of sexual bliss. Though it was cold enough outside that snow piled up a couple of feet above the ground, right now Tharja felt warmer than ever.

“Yesss, Chrom~ Darling~~” Sumia screamed into the air without inhibition, her entire body twisting with the warmth from Tharja’s penis. “Pump me hard~ Fill me up with your seed~!”

The only response Tharja could come up with was a measly muffled groan while her hips began to thrust at a fiercer and faster rate. That was right... Tharja had almost forgotten since all of the pleasure was drowning out her logical thought. Everyone else thought she was Chrom right now, even his daughters and wife. It was how Tharja had gotten to taste Sumia’s delicious cunt in the first place. There was some reason why Tharja had to take over Chrom’s role for some time, something very important she wasn’t supposed to forget. But unfortunately, she was so preoccupied pumping Sumia’s tight pussy, she couldn’t remember at the moment...

Another pained grunt escaped Tharja’s mouth, her cock starting to eagerly twitch within Sumia’s tight, warm folds. Fuck~ She really couldn’t focus on anything but Sumia’s wonderful body right now. Tharja’s thickly masculine hands gripped onto Sumia’s thighs, repeatedly pulling the pegasus knight in as she mercilessly drilled her pussy. Tharja’s eyes fixated on Sumia’s bouncing breasts, their succulent shape and energetic bounces filling her with pure need. The way Sumia’s face twisted into one of utter pleasure from Tharja’s member filled Tharja’s heart with bliss, the pegasus knight’s soft, happy moans were like beautiful tunes to Tharja’s ears. That was it! Tharja couldn’t take it anymore~!

“Ahhhh fuck~ Sumia I-I love you~” Tharja breathed out hazily, slamming her cock deep into Sumia’s cock with one final blow.

Urethra twitching wide with ecstasy, Tharja began to unload blast after blast of her thick ejaculate directly into Sumia’s womb. The two blissfully shuddered in unison, their bodies and minds coming together not just in a moment of physical climax, but also an exchange of affection that shook Tharja’s mind to its core. Tharja’s body arched backwards with a moan, the incredible surge of emotions overwhelming her. It was strange. Tharja had never experienced desire for the female form. She’d never wished for affection from anyone but Robin. Yet, as her cock filled up Sumia’s pussy with its seed, the mage couldn’t help but feel a fulfilling sensation of satisfaction, as if this was everything she’d ever wanted.

“Woah! Good job there Chrom! You really fucked her good!”

Tharja jolted upwards in surprise as a hand landed upon her shoulder, totally breaking her from the romantic mood she’d gotten into with Sumia. Whilst Chrom’s wife laid on the bed with a dreamy, hazy expression on her face, Tharja turned slightly to her left, where Robin, Chrom’s best friend and the person Tharja adored, stood beside her with a friendly smile. Just like Sumia and her, Robin was entirely nude, his throbbing erection pulsating excitedly as he watched ‘Chrom’ and Sumia fucking.

“But I’m starting to feel a bit lonely! How about you give your best friend some attention too?” Robin spoke in a teasing manner.

Tharja’s heart thumped happily, her cock spewing one final jet of sperm into Sumia’s pussy. Slowly inching her body backwards, Tharja gently pulled her cock out of Sumia’s vagina, which despite having just experienced climax continued to throb with a mighty erection.

Robin licked his lips as he observed the pulsating pole. “Ah~ Let me help you with that.” His hands tenderly wrapped around Tharja’s shaft, his fingers wiping every last bit of Tharja’s juices only so he could bring them up and slurp them with his mouth. “Yum~” He spoke in a luscious voice that was seeped in sexual desire.

A loud gulp crossed Tharja’s throat, all of her lost arousal instantly revitalizing at the perverted sight. Though Tharja was now clearly aroused and interested in women, it seemed her lust for Robin had not wavered in the slightest either. The mage found herself with a deep desire to be taken by him, for him to fuck her like she was his wife. In Robin’s presence, any kind of dominant masculinity given to her by her new body instantly melted away into shy submissiveness.

“Now, come over here.” Robin commandingly grabbed Tharja’s cock with his hand. “I wanna try double teaming my wife with you~”

Fat shaft eagerly shivering in Robin’s grasp, Tharja allowed the tactician to guide her by gently tugging on her member. The two slowly walked to another bed, where a beautiful buxom woman was patiently waiting for them. Tharja didn’t recognize her at first sight. Her hair was long, blonde and messy, with shiny blue tips at their edge. Her face was like that of a doll, lips completely puffed up and slathered in red, face pristinely done with makeup, and eyes as glimmering purple blue as the beautiful night winter sky. For proportions, her body looked like a sexualized parody. Two titanic F-Cup breasts hung down from her chest, each one adorned with fat, bitable nipples. Her two legs possessed the thickest thighs Tharja had ever seen, and her ass was as large as a set of plump, feathery pillows. If Tharja didn’t know any better, she’d assume this was a common street lady.

“Hey Tharja~” Robin cooed lovingly as he approached the woman, his arms opening wide for a hug. Tharja’s eyes went wide with realization, crucial information pooling right back into her mind.

“Robi~!” ‘Tharja’ responded with an ecstatic voice. The girl instantly took Robin’s hug ardently, pushing the two’s lips together as they passionately made out with each other. Though when they finally parted ways, she gave him a dumb, confused stare. “But wait... Tharja’s not my name...”

“Of course it is!” Robin exclaimed with energy. “Chrom here found you after you accidentally cast that bimbo-fing spell on you a few days ago. Don’t you remember?”

“Chrom...? Spell...?” The woman turned her gaze towards Tharja, her simple eyes bearing into Tharja’s soul.

A cold sweat crept up Tharja’s spine, the bimbo’s gaze making her feel a new sensation of guilt. She’d been right in that her name wasn’t Tharja, because the buxom babe sitting before Tharja had once been none other than the exalt Chrom himself. During the previous Winter Festival, Tharja had decided to finally do something nice for someone else and cast a spell on Chrom she’d thought would be helpful. Figures the spell totally backfired, turning him into a brainless bimbo, and being unable to change him back in time, Tharja resorted to taking his place and trying to convince everyone else that the bimbofied Chrom was her. The issue was supposed to be a temporal fix, but Tharja had been enjoying this past week so much that it totally slipped her mind to try and turn things back.

“Ah!” All of a sudden, Chrom’s eyes lit up brightly, his primitive mind receiving a holy revelation. “Robi! Robi! I remember now!” He exclaimed intensely. “Meanie Tharja like, transformed me into this! But like- Actually I was-!”

“Huuupsie daisy!”

Before Chrom could even finish his sentence however, the bimbo was quickly hoisted off the bed and into Robin’s arms. It seemed Robin was entirely uninterested in whatever Chrom had to say, instead pushing his erect dickhead against Chrom’s squirming cunt while he held the bimbo up in the air.

“Get over here Chrom!” Robin commanded confidently. “Let’s fuck this bitch’s pussy at the same time~ Don’t worry about the tightness, I’ve pounded her plenty the last couple of days so she’s plenty stretchy~”

“Nyooo Robi!” Chrom pleaded desperately. “You like totes gotta listen to me!”

Though Tharja felt bad about going against Chrom’s wishes, there was no way in hell she could disobey his orders. Slowly walking up towards the two, Tharja pushed her erect cock against Robin’s own member as she dipped its tip into Chrom’s sopping vaginal folds. She could feel her member throb with excitement, not just at the fact that he was about to take Chrom’s pussy, but also because he could feel Robin’s dick pulsating beside her. Even if Robin seemed to be preoccupied enjoying himself in Chrom’s cleavage, getting to see his blissful face poke up from between Chrom’s bust was enough to make her excited.

Cocks pushing upwards with force, the two men penetrated Chrom’s gushing cunt in unison, causing the horny bimbo to cy out loudly as every one of her thoughts was eliminated. Tharja could feel her cock melting inside Chrom’s vagina, her spine tingling happily from the myriad of blissful sensations. Robin had been right when he said that he’d widened Chrom right up. Tharja could easily slip her whole cock into Chrom’s pussy at the same time as Robin. She could feel both the warmth of Chrom’s vaginal walls and that of Robin’s penis beside them, which filled her with an amount of ecstasy she never thought would be achievable.

Soon the two began to thrust up and down in a set of rhythmic, animalistic motions. Tharja moaned out blissfully. She could feel herself getting lost in the sensations of sexual arousal, both her libido and heart growing incredibly content. Getting to fuck beautiful women like this, becoming such a close friend with the amazing Robin... It was better than everything Tharja could have dreamed of. Still, the dark mage made a mental note to not forget about her responsibilities. Tharja would turn herself and Chrom back to normal soon. She had to! But... But perhaps she’d enjoy this just a little longer before she did so~


	23. Solid Business Investment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real truth behind the multiple Annas is that the original Anna picks some random person and fucks them into a copy of herself for that timeline with her dick. No one needs to know that like 90% of the Annas used to be guys.

“Ahh! Thank you very much Anna!”

The soft spoken, kind-hearted king Marth gleamed brightly as he held a present from the ever business-savvy merchant Anna. As festive cheers echoed in the distance and the soft sound of piling snow rang outside the castle’s sturdy walls, Marth sat down in the throne room beside Anna with an excited smile on his face.

“You didn’t have to bother, really!” He added gently.

“It’s no prob, Marth!” Anna smugly retorted. “After what you’ve been through, you more than deserve it.”

It was quite unusual for Anna to be this generous, giving Marth a wondrous gift without expecting anything in return during this Winter Festival. But that just made Marth even more happy he was in her thoughts. Without wasting any time, Marth quickly began to unwrap the packaging of the present box. Scraps of paper flittered down to the floor, the box’s lid coming up unceremoniously. And as Marth’s hands dipped into the present and pulled out its content, his expression of excitement slowly shifted into one of confusion.

“Uhhh... A card?” The king stared at the card in his hand with utter bewilderment. It seemed to be some sort of permit for him to run a secret shop. Except instead of his own information, it contained that of Anna’s.

“That’s right!” Anna exclaimed with a peppy smile. “I got you your own secret shop card! Now you’ll be able to open a secret business all on your own!”

Marth simply looked off into the distance in response, as if he was searching for what words to give Anna. “I-I see...” He gulped loudly. “W-Well... As much as I appreciate your generosity Anna, I don’t think I’ll be opening my own secret shop. I have my own country to run after all...”

“Kuhuhu...” Anna giggled ominously. Bearing a devious smile, the woman slowly walked up closer and closer to the king’s throne. “Don’t say no yet, king Marth! You see, I can be _very_ persuasive~”

Stepping up onto Marth’s throne, Anna swiftly lifted her skirt and pulled down her panties, only to reveal a large, erect, throbbing cock surging forth from the place where a slick feminine pussy should be. Marth instantly lurched back against his seat, panic and confusion starting to manifest throughout his face as Anna’s hot, steamy member hung inches away from his head.

“Anna?! What’s the meaning of this!?” He yelped out in unsteadily, the fear palpable in his voice.

“Relax~” Anna reassured him with a nefarious tone. “I’m only going to show you the amazing gains of my business proposition~”

As Anna’s hands commandingly gripped onto Marth’s blue locks, the merchant thrust her hips forward with lust, her cock coursing past Marth’s quivering lips and directly into his mouth. The boy instantly began to choke and gag in response, the corner of his eyes dampening with tears while his arms tried their best to push Anna away. Unfortunately, this did nothing to deter Anna’s efforts, and the red-head quickly began to slam forcefully slam her dick into the back of Marth’s throat over and over and over again.

With every one of Anna’s thrusts, Marth’s resistance slowly began to die out, his body reluctantly giving in to the merchant’s desires. The thick, powerful flavor of her sweaty penis became deeply engrained into Marth’s tongue, his eyes becoming hazy as a potent mist of sexual energy clouded his mind. Within just a few seconds, Marth wasn’t fighting Anna at all anymore, instead letting her have her way with his mouth as if she owned it. And with this new passive acceptance of Anna’s advances came strange new physical modifications to his body.

It all started with his face, which became much more feminine than it was before. His lips became softer and cuter, his nose shrinking and his eyelashes growing thick and curvy. His irises changed from a shiny blue to a deep shade of red, a modest amount of foundation slathering onto his face. And as Marth’s short blue locks began to grow and shift into a glimmering radiant red, Marth’s new face no longer resembled the kingly look he used to bear. Instead, it looked like an exact copy of Anna’s head, with a cute face and one long red ponytail.

These changes did not take long to manifest down the rest of his body, his very genetical material shifting as Anna continued to fuck Marth’s mouth relentlessly. The boy’s smooth yet flat chest slowly exploded into a set of two large, pillowy D-Cup orbs, each one of them equipped with soft and sensitive pink nipples. His arms became slender and slim, his limbs becoming daintier from his shrinking shoulders down to his softening fingers. And though his torso was once square and toned with a light layer of muscle, his torso slimmed out and his edges grew curvy, giving him the dazzling figure of a beautiful vixen.

Below in his lower body, Marth’s legs were starting to thicken outwards with supple fat. A girthy, soft, squeezable amount of meat filled up his thighs into a set of deliciously plump limbs. His ass was not forgotten either, as his cheeks began to bloat outwards with a healthy yet tasty jiggling mass. Considering every part of his body was becoming ore feminine, one would expect his penis to undergo the same process to occur. This was far from the case however, for Marth’s below average cock grew girthier and longer within seconds, its shaft becoming erect with arousal until it mightily poked through his pants at a respectable 8-inches. Marth’s commanding dick would be the only thing left of the once hailed king as his transformation was completed, for Marth now looked virtually identical to the Anna that was currently fucking his throat.

Though the changes to Marth’s body were coming to an end, the changes to his mind were only just starting. By this point Marth was no longer just taking Anna’s length, his body was actively involving itself in the process. His head gently bobbed back and forth subconsciously, his tongue slurping around Anna’s shaft with need. Though Marth didn’t quite understand it, he began to desire more and more of Anna’s essence. The delicious taste of her dick, the mind-bending aroma of her damp cock, the beautiful cute smile on her face she always sported when making a sale. He wanted Anna... He wanted... To _be_ Anna~

All of a sudden, Marth’s eyes shot wide open as a flurry of new memories and thoughts flooded his mind. He could feel a deep understanding of commerce and trading come into his consciousness, as if it was something he’d known and studied his entire life. The thrill of business was seared into his soul, any kind of other passion instantly blown off his mind. But perhaps most importantly, Marth’s heart was jam packed with an obsessive adoration towards Annas. To him, Anna was the perfect form of a human beauty. Stunning beauty, cunning wits, and an eye for good business. In fact, Marth couldn’t think of himself as complete without Anna anymore. He wasn’t some boring, goody-two-shoes king. _She_ was the beautiful, dazzling, merchant Anna~

“Mmmmmfffff~~~” Letting out an ecstatic, muffled moan, royal Anna’s cock throbbed happily within her pants as she began to ejaculate uncontrollably.

The royal merchant’s lips sealed lovingly around Anna’s shaft, her eyes rolling to the back of her head while her dick spewed pint after pint of thick, white juice into her underwear. Above her, the original Anna found herself groaning an shuddering as well, her balls aching as she started to reach her limit.

“Fffffuuuuccckkk~” She groaned out mindlessly. “Anna’s throat feels sooo nice~~~~ I’m gonna-!”

Before she could finish her sentence, Anna slammed her cock deep into royal Anna’s throat, her urethra exploding with hot jizz as her head turned upward with utter bliss. Royal Anna was more than happy to swallow every pint of her twin’s seed as it flowed through her mouth. It was Anna’s favorite type of merchandise, so she was more than eager to handle it.

As the two twins let out their orgasm and a wave of sweet, satisfactory afterglow came over them, the duo simple stared at each other with lustful smiles.

“So what do you say Anna~?” The original Anna asked with a cocky expression, slowly pulling her soft penis from royal Anna’s lips. “Are you in on the deal?”

“Mmmmhhh~ Absolutely~” Royal Anna eagerly responded, making sure to taste every last bit of her twin’s jizz. “There’s no way I could refuse a bargain like this~”

“However...” Swiftly turning herself around, royal Anna eagerly discarded her princely pants and knelt atop what had been Marth’s throne, exposing her twitching ass and erect cock to her twin. “It seems I still got a bit of stock left over... What do you say you dump the rest of your supplies in me~”

Anna’s cock quickly twitched back to life, her tongue eagerly licking her soft lips. “Hehehe~ Sounds like a good investment~”

Without a second of doubt in her mind, Anna joined the other Anna atop the Throne. It looked like she’d created yet another wonderful business woman.


	24. Monstrous Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Christmas party, Alm and Celica are enjoying themselves when they hear something is attacking the castle. It was a monster that was killing everyone on its way, when it gets to the castle, turns out the monster is Faye, now she is huge and ready to take Alm for herself. With her strength, Alm and Celica becomes her new sex toys/slaves.

Fire crackled with a simmering melody, snow drizzling down around the Valentian castle in a soft, majestic way. Though most of the castle was loud and ripe with celebration over Christmas, within the royal chambers, the happily married King Alm and Queen Celica were currently snuggling naked in bed, their hearts beating as one while the two consummated their relationship physically.

“Mmmm~ Mmmmm~ I love you Alm~” Celica moaned happily, her soft lips clinging onto Alm’s face.

“Me too Celica~” Alm responded in an earnest tone, his body eagerly pushing against Celica’s warmth. “I love you so much.”

With the lights dimmed low, a supple heat filling their bodies, and the festive spirits running high this season, the mood was perfectly set for Celica and Alm to exchange their love freely. Alm’s penis pulsated with a throbbing erection, Celica’s cunt overflowing with sexual desire. Truly, there would be no way for this utterly romantic moment to be ruined. Or so they thought...

_CRAACKKK!!!!_

All of a sudden, a gigantic whole parted wide open on one of the room’s walls, sending a cold wintery gust flying throughout the bedroom. Many of the wall mounted candles instantly went out from the breeze, a chilling cold seeping deep into Alm’s and Celica’s body. The duo quickly looked towards the hole with shock and alert, their romantic flame all but extinguished. It looked like some sort of explosion had blasted their bedroom wall into pieces. Since their room was so high, it could have only been some sort of cannonball or perhaps a magic spell. There was no way a living creature should be able to get up here, and yet...

A stiff, draconic hand surged onto the bottom corner of the hole, gripping down on the floor with enough force it tore into it. Then another hand came down on the other side, causing a thick cloud of smoke propping upwards as it dug into the stone. As this huge, titanic creature pulled itself up into the room, Alm’s and Celica’s eyes could only stare on in terror. This was no mere beast, it was a completely demonic monster.

The thing stood mightily in a bipedal stance, so tall it was barely able to fit in the 10-ft high ceiling. Its form was like that of a humanoid dragon or lizard, its skin made of tough almost slimy light brown scales. For limbs it possessed two sturdy, muscle filled raptor legs with sharp claws at its ends along with a set of pumped, beefy arms that possessed hands with clawed nails. A long, slender tail drooped down from its backside, and nestled snugly between its legs was a reptilian vertical slit, making it impossible to know if this beast was a male or female.

“ _GRAAAAAAAHHHH!!!_ ” The monster roared at the top of its lungs, shattering many of the room’s windows in the process.

Both royals instantly sprung onto their feet upon being confronted by such a menacing creature, their fighting nature coming to the forefront right when it was needed. Alm stood courageously between the monster and Celica, while the queen stood back to think and wait.

“What do you want, you fell beast?!” Alm shouted furiously, his angered eyes bearing into the monster’s horrid form. Though he was powerless without a sword, the king never let his trusty Falchion very far behind. If only he could slowly sneak towards it...

“ _AALMMMM... YOU ABANDONED ME...”_ An echo-y almost feminine voice escaped from the monster’s maw, its sadness and anger deeply apparent in its tone. “ _I LOVED YOU... AND YOU LEFT ME FOR THAT BITCH!!!_ ”

Alm’s expression quickly shifted from one of anger to one of confusion. That voice... Why did it sound so familiar? He felt as if he’d heard it before... No, he _had_ heard it before! Eyes gleaming brightly with realization, Alm took a deeper look at the monster’s face. Its neck was long and snake-like, leading to an almost human-looking head. Its mouth extended forth into a draconic maw, filled with several rows of predator-sharp teeth and a long, slithering tongue. However, a beautiful set of dirty-blonde hair crept down from the top of its head, giving it a beautiful twin-tail hairdo. Its eyes were colored a pearly deep brown, and despite the amount of tan scales, its face was almost cute. In all honesty, the monster looked kind of like...

“F-F-Faye?!” Alm sputtered with utter shock, the troubling discovery causing him to lower his guard. ‘Is that you?!”

“ _WELL, I’M NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY ANYMORE!!!”_ Faye sputtered with rage in a bestial voice. If there was anything left of that sweet, kind-hearted girl Alm knew, it wasn’t visible. Faye had been absolutely corrupted by her monstrous forms and her obsessive desires, causing her to devolve into nothing more than your average beast. “ _TODAY I’LL MAKE YOU MINE!!!_ ”

Left arm swiping towards Alm at a lightning speed, Faye quickly wrapped her digits around Alm. A grunt escaped from the king’s lips, his body struggling to escape in respond. However, Alm was no stronger than a doll compared to Faye at this moment, making unable to break from her iron tight grip. As Alm’s torso rested comfortably within the palm of Faye’s hand, the monster’s mouth shifted into a perverted grin. She slowly pulled Alm towards her crotch, where her vertical began to twitch and throb with desire. Only for a gigantic, orange-hued, draconic cock to push out from it.

Sliding forth from Faye’s slimy slit with a wet plop, Faye’s damp penis grew larger and fatter with each one of its excited throbs. Its shape was almost like that of a long, thin tongue, with a cute circular slit at its tip. Its length was totally soft, slimy and dexterous, allowing her to move it in any way she desired. Growing to the gigantic length of 3-feet, there was no doubt that Faye’s cock was that of an absolute monster. Alm gulped as he felt the appendage start to pry against his butthole, Faye’s demonic lust clearly palpable from its throbbing.

“Fayee nooo!” The king desperately tried to plead. “S-Stop-! Wait-! W-We can talk this out-! J-Just-! AAACKKKK!!!”

But it was no use. Slamming Alm down against her crotch, Faye pumped the entirety of her girthy, erect member into Alm’s ass. Tears began to pour down Alm’s face, his entire body stiffening as Faye’s fat cock stretched out his anus. Alm felt like his air had been gut punched from his lungs, his breathing becoming erratic and his heart thumping rapidly. Faye’s member was so ridiculously large, Alm felt copious amounts of pain from his untrained anus. And yet, it was an entirely uncomfortable experience.

Soon, Faye’s hands were rocking back in forth in a continuous, rhythmic motion, causing her cock to pump Alm’s ass relentlessly. With every one of Faye’s thrust, Alm’s penis shuddered ecstatically, his inner walls softening and adjusting to her size. His cheeks grew bright red, his voice starting to cry out with heavy pants and a shuddering voice. No matter how hard he wished to deny it, Faye’s cock seemed to be awakening something in Alm he never knew he possessed.

“Stoooop!!! Leave him alone!” As Faye indulged her cock with Alm’s tight butthole, the nagging, emotional voice of Celica rang towards her. The queen quickly ran up towards Faye, her hands gripping onto Faye’s hand in a desperate attempt to save Alm. Obviously, Celica had no chance to compete with Faye’s monstrous strength. But the beast found her annoying spout to be quite distracting.

“ _BAH! EVEN NOW, YOU WANT TO BOTHER ME WHORE?”_ Faye spoke with a threatening demeanor, staring down at Celica as if she was merely a weak ant. “ _VERY WELL! SINCE ALL OF THIS WAS YOUR FAULT ANYWAYS, I MIGHT AS WELL PUNISH YOU TOO!!_ ”

Before Celica could even think twice, Faye’s free right hand instantly captured Celica just as her left hand had captured Alm. Celica’s panic and struggle were much fiercer than Alm’s, her loud piercing voice echoing out into the wintery night. But the end result would be all the same. Faye’s crotch slit shivered once more, allowing her to push her second, throbbing draconic out from its pouch. Smirking smugly, Faye slowly brought Celica’s pussy towards it, enjoying the way her rival squirmed and cried within her grasp. Then with a delicious, fast pump, her fat dick took over Celica’s cunt in the exact same way she’d taken Alm’s butt.

A huge, pleasured roar escaped from Faye’s monstrous throat as both of her dicks coursed deep into the Valentian royalty’s tight holes. Her left member eagerly indulged in Alm’s tight boy-pussy, whilst her right cock conquered the confines for Celica’s cunt. Hands moving without any sort of inhibition, Faye pumped her dicks into the duo’s holes at inhuman speeds. It was like she didn’t consider them human anymore, just objects to use for her own amusement. And the more she fucked them, the more she seemed to be exerting her incredible control.

Struggling to take her shaft over and over again, Alm and Celica did their best to hang on against the constant sexual assault of Faye’s cocks. Their holes twitched with arousal, their minds slowly bending to Faye’s will. For a few moments, it seemed the two would be able to make it through Faye’s conquest. And then came the pheromones. All of a sudden, a thick rich cloud of Faye’s scent invaded Alm’s and Celica’s nostrils, surging deep into their minds. And by this point, the two were so far gone they couldn’t bear to fight it anymore. Their thoughts became completely overpowered by Faye’s dicks, their wills completely broken to the monster’s desire. As their sexual organs exploded with sexual bliss and their bodies gave themselves to Faye, the once proud king and queen of Valentia became nothing more than Faye’s living sex toys.

“ _HEHEHE~ WHAT GREAT TOYS I’VE RECEIVED FOR THIS CHRISTMAS~”_ Faye cackled nefariously, basking in the beautiful scene of Alm and Celica hopelessly moaning to her hardened cocks. _“LET’S HOPE I DON’T BREAK YOU BEFORE NEXT YEAR!_ ”


	25. Festive Cheer for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the holidays and after a long hard year Alfonse wanted to bring festive cheer to everyone! So he turned to Loki for help!

“Hehehe~ Look who’s come crawling for help~”

Alfonse grunted uncomfortably, averting his gaze from Loki’s smug face while he begrudgingly knelt before her. Since everyone had been working so hard this year, all Alfonse wanted to do was bring some festive cheer to every hero on this wonderful Winter Festival season. However, the date of celebration was approaching very quickly, and Alfonse had nothing prepared. He didn’t even know what he was going to do in the first place! The only option he had left was resorting to that magical trickster Loki in hopes she could help him.

“Please Loki!” The prince begged. “I-I just want to make the Winter Festival special for everyone! You’re good at planning and tactics, are you not? If you can just help me organize something- I-I’ll do anything!”

“Anything, eh~?” Loki giggled in a malicious manner. “Very well! I will make it so that you’ll be able to please everyone! But you can’t do it like this! We’ll have to make some quick changes~”

“Huh?” Alfonse looked towards Loki with confusion.

But before he could even react, Loki bonked Alfonse’s head with her staff, causing a white blinding light to envelop him whole. Alfonse’s eyes closed tightly, his whole body shuddering as it was enveloped in a strange heat. It felt like Loki’s magic was molding and shifting his very genetic code!

By the time Alfonse’s consciousness came back, the prince found he was no longer kneeling on the ground before Loki. Instead, he seemed to be in some empty chamber, sitting atop a soft bed. Alfonse rubbed his eyes and caressed his aching temple softly, looking for any signs of that devilish trickster.

“Ughh... What happened?” He spoke in a demure tone. Except instead of hearing his old, regular voice, the voice that came from Alfonse’s mouth was very feminine and high-pitched.

“Huh?!” Panic began to spread through Alfonse’s mind.

Gaze quickly shifting downwards, the boy began to inspect himself more closely. Although perhaps ‘boy’ was not the best way to describe him any longer, for the first thing he saw as he stared down at his form was a pair of titanic, plump, F-Cup melons hanging down from his chest. The rest of his body was no less feminine either. A set of slim, slender arms. Two thick, squeezable legs. One round, voluptuous ass. And down within his nether region, where an average-sized penis should have laid, Alfonse only found a damp, slimy, feminine vagina.

“My body-!!” The surprised womanly Alfonse gasped with absolute shock. “I-I’m- I’m a girl!!!”

“And quite the beautiful one too~” A boyish voice responded eagerly.

Alfonse’s instantly turned towards the voice, her expression quickly souring as she instinctively knew who it belonged to. Standing fully nude a few feet away from Alfonse seemed to be a boy that looked quite similar to his old form. His body was toned and somewhat masculine, yet also soft enough to be a bit androgynous. A fat, erect cock sprung forth from his crotch, one which he seemed to caress eagerly despite being in front of Alfonse. Judging from the smug smile on his cute face and the long, draping purple hair cascading down his shoulders, Alfonse understood this was Loki.

“What have you done?!” Alfonse growled with anger.

“It’s quite simple, really.” Loki responded in a mocking tone. “I’ve swapped our genders and age. So now, you can go around pleasing all of the heroes.”

“And how is _this_ supposed to help me please everyone?!” The new woman pointed to her thick body, which seemed to jiggle with each of her motions.

“Oh, you’ll find out _very_ soon~” Loki giggled ominously.

With a devious expression on his face, Loki quickly opened the door to this room. And the first person who walked through seemed to be Alfonse’s trusted ally and good friend Fjorm. Fjorm’s demeanor seemed to be a bit different than usual though. Sweat was pouring down her face, her expression one of needy confusion. It seemed like there was something serious afflicting her. And as Alfonse’s gaze crept down the length of her body, it became instantly apparent why. The demure and soft-spoken Fjorm had a huge, throbbing penis pushing forth from her crotch.

“Haaaah~ P-Prince Alfonse, is that you~?” Fjorm moaned out lustfully, her hands hungrily rubbing at her pulsating pole. “This strange appendage grew on my crotch all of a sudden. And now it’s very _hard_ to c-concentrate~”

Anger flared up in Alfonse’s demeanor, her mind instantly understanding the one responsible for such an occurrence. “Damn it Loki! Is this your doing?!?”

Alfonse stood up commandingly in hopes to address Loki face to face. Only for her to be slammed back down onto the bed by an extremely needy Fjorm. A pained grunt escaped Alfonse’s soft lips, her back crashing unceremoniously against the bed’s soft, white sheets. Though Alfonse tried to regain her composure, Fjorm took no time in spreading Alfonse’s legs open and grinding the tip of her twitching cock against Alfonse’s damp pussy.

“I-I’m sorry Alfonse!” Fjorm let out a desperate cry. “I-I just can’t hold myself back any longer!!!”

Hips thrusting forth in a fierce, forceful motion, Fjorm slammed the entirety of her penis into Alfonse’s virgin cunt. Horny moans began to echo through the room in response, both of their bodies trembling as new pleasure surge into their minds. Alfonse herself felt like his entire world had shifted, the thickness of Fjorm’s length inside her ebbing all of her strength away while Alfonse’s organ wrapped tightly around Fjorm’s shaft. The needy maiden would not be satisfied with a single thrust alone, however. Hands tightly gripping onto Alfonse’s plump hips, Fjorm began to repeatedly pump her erect penis into Alfonse’s pussy over and over and over again, making sure to use ever last bit of her strength in the search of that glorious sexual satisfaction.

“Hey! Move out of the way, you horny bitch!” It did not take long for yet another voice to quickly come into the room.

Springing forth from behind Fjorm, the small yet fierce Veronica climbed atop the bed bearing her signature, annoyed attitude. Just like Fjorm, Veronica seemed to possess a titanic fat shlong that was red, hard and ready to fuck. Except her penis seemed almost twice as big as Fjorm’s already massive penis.

“Aaahhh~ What a magnificent set of tits you’ve grown, prince Alfonse~” The girl happily cooed while sinking onto her knees. “This stupid new dick that’s grown on me can only be pleasured by the softest of breasts. Which is why I’ll enjoy using yours~”

As Veronica sat atop of Alfose’s tummy and her hands hungrily grasped onto Alfonse’s fat tits, the princess slid her fat dick between Alfonse’s bust and began to rock back and forth in an animalistic fashion. Her heavy balls rubbed against Alfonse’s tummy, her twitching urethra oozing precum all over Alfonse’s chest. Despite the fact that Veronica was incredibly rough with Alfonse’s body, pinching his nipples and fondling his bust, Alfonse couldn’t help but feel aroused. The more Veronica abused Alfonse’s tits, her fat dickhead pushing a few inches away from his face, the more he began to enjoy being used by the two girls.

“U-Ummm... E-E-Excuse me, p-prince Alfonse…”

Alfonse’s attention was quickly taken by Eir’s voice, who knelt beside Alfonse while lifting the hem of her dress to reveal her own pulsating erection.

“W-Would you mind pleasuring us as well?” Eir asked in her usually timid tone, which clashed extremely with the dark, throbbing penis that surged forth from her crotch.

“Plleeaaaaaaseee~” Peony cried needily from the other side, her own dick twitching with desire despite being lighter and smaller in size. “This thing is so needy, it feels like I’m in a nightmare!”

By this point, Alfonse was finding harder and harder to go against the flow. Begrudgingly raising her arms towards the girl’s crotch, Alfonse wrapped he slender hands against their shafts and began to rub them out gently. Both girls seemed to be absolutely thrilled with Alfonse’s massage, as their backs stiffened and their voices whimpered in bliss from the delicious, intricate touches he was providing them with. Seeing their cute reactions actually filled Alfonse with a bit of bliss, causing her to improve her efforts of pleasuring them both. An unwitting smile creeping onto Alfonse’s face, the woman let herself indulge more and more into this array of sexual sensations flowing around her.

“Heh~ Thank goodness you grew this gorgeous, plump body Alfonse!” Sharena’s voice was the last to ring above them, her tone seeped in a deeply lustful aura. “Every girl in the order of heroes has grown a big, girthy penis. And all of the guys’ dicks are way too horny to help! It looks like you’re the only one who can relieve us all!”

Head turning upwards, Alfonse could see Sharena’s stiff erection hanging right above Alfonse’s eyes. It was the largest of the bunch, even beating Veronica’s by a couple of inches. Its length was covered in fat veins, its head more bulbous and redder than any penis Alfonse had ever seen. Though Sharena was going on about the rest of the Order of Heroes or something, all that Alfonse could focus was her magnificent cock. Alfonse’s pupils turned into hearts, drool starting to drip down her lips whilst her breath panted out in little clouds.

“Speaking of relief...” Sharena smiled smugly down on the horny Alfonse, slowly kneeling as she brought her penis towards his face. “This needy penis of mine has started to ache real bad with all the arousal~ Since your mouth is free... You promise to help me out, right big _sis_ ~”

There was no second thought in Alfonse’s mind as Sharena’s penis began to push closer and closer to her mouth. Alfonse’s lips parted as wide as they possibly could, her tongue hanging out from her mouth with a desperately horny demeanor. Without any sort of carefulness, Sharena brought plunged her dick directly into Alfonse’ mouth, commandingly conquering Alfonse’s oral cavity with her impressive length and girth. Alfonse’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt Sharena’s dick slide in and out of her lips forcefully. Her mind shivered in bliss as Eir’s and Peony’s shafts throbbed in her hands. The way Veronica fucked Alfonse’s tits, the way Fjorm pounded Alfonse’s pussy~ It was the most amazing sensation Alfonse had ever experienced in her life.

If there was any sort of inhibition or anger in Alfonse about her current situation, by now it had been completely eliminated. Loki had succesfully granted Alfonse her wish. She would certainly be spreading a lot of festive cheer this season!


End file.
